Feudal High: Drama Around Every Corner
by DarkDreamQueen
Summary: A high school themed story involving your favorite characters and a concoction of drama induced angst scenes. Rewritten and republished by your's truly
1. Hierarchy Within The Class

**Hierarchy within the Class**

16 year old, Kagome Higurashi rolls over to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. Groaning after looking at the offensively red digits, she silences the beeping tone with a smack of her hand before rolling back underneath her warm comforter. Her room remains dark, the peach shade, thick curtains drawn closed as she lingers in bed for a few precious moments.

Just as her large eyelids become heavy with fatigue again, her bedroom door bursts open with a bang as a short, bouncing, male replica, her brother, Souta Higurashi bounds onto his sister's bed, jumping on her cocooned body. At first, Kagome ignores his bouncing, channeling the incessant, shaking movements to be a vibrating massage bed. Souta frowns at her dismissal, plotting the next step in waking her up as he begins shouting, making sure to land practiced punches square in her shoulder.

Kagome groans one more time before shouting, "OKAY, I'M UP! I'M UP ALREADY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Dodging her swatting arm, Souta jumps off her bed to throw open her curtains, throwing a burst of bright autumn sunlight into the room.

Kagome subconsciously shields from the glaring sun as Souta skids out of her room and into the bathroom at the end of the upstairs quarters to start his morning routine. Slowly, her eyes begin adjust to the sun-kissed, light pink shades of furniture within her room. Sliding out of her warm cocoon, she makes her bed with slow vigor, moving about in a massive haze as she follows the tidying routine with her usual closet perusing of her necessary items.

Clutching her school uniform and a few toiletries, she stumbles out of her room and stands outside upstairs bathroom, waiting for her little brother to come out. With a yawn, she moves one-step towards the stair banister as the sound Souta turning off the faucet spills through the closed door. With the flick of the lock, Souta rushes out of the bathroom with a dewy face as he brushes past his sister and into his own bedroom to complete his morning routine. Kagome walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she completes her groggy escapades.

* * *

Carefully fixing the ends of her long, dark green, plaid tie, Kagome exits the bathroom, to the welcoming silence of the upstairs quarters of the family home. Grabbing the massive yellow knapsack, resting against the maple wood desk situated outside the entrance to her bedroom, she closes the door after a quick look over of her surroundings.

Kagome trudges down the stairs and into the kitchen, planting kisses on her mother's cheek before grabbing a pair of pop tarts from the toaster and a cool glass of milk on the nearby kitchen counter as she hollers a good-bye at the remaining inhabitants of the house.

Just as Kagome downs the rest of her milk, she places the empty glass in the sink before walking out the kitchen and throwing on her knapsack and shoes. As she exits down the porch stairs of the house, she waves off the last signs of her brother as he hops onto the awaiting school bus.

Walking down the silent sidewalk for twelve streets, she comes face to face with her best friend, exiting her own house. "Good morning, Sango…", she yawns as the girl in question pulls her pink satchel over her shoulder. "I take it, you stayed up fantasizing again", 16 year old, Sango Tajiya teases as she tightens the long, thick, dark brown ponytail on top of her head. Kagome smiles sheepishly as Sango's fingers find their way to Kagome's head and rakes through the raven locks, giving it a slightly tousled look amongst her straight bangs.

Both girls wore a matching uniform set for junior girls in Feudal High School. The composition was a white blouse and complimentary leg adornments such as tights or socks. However, with each grade, there is a different color for the tie/skirt/pants/blazer combination. For freshman, the color was light blue; for sophomores, the color was red; for juniors, the color was dark green; and for seniors, the color was black.

Sango's slight tan complimented the green tones in her uniform, while Kagome's pale skin made her brown eyes stand out more against the forest hues. As the girls walk the last ten streets or so to the school entrance, they chattered about homework before a speeding, navy blue Audi rounds the corner outside the school.

Luckily, Sango places a hand in front of Kagome in time before she could have walked into an accident. The girls let out a sigh of relief as they watch the passing car, rush to the student parking lot. "WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE DRIVING!", Sango shouts at the airy exhaust fumes left behind. "San…", Kagome tsks at the girl's usual dirty language. "As fast as they were going, you could've been hurt, Gome", she pouts.

"Be sure to remember that when you're trying not to drool over the driver…", Kagome teases as Sango quiets her anger to a mild blush. Turning her chocolate hued eyes onto her best friend, she smirks as she retorts, "Like you wouldn't think of doing the same if that was his best friend… InuYasha Takahashi", whispering the name in a captivating way at the end.

An even redder blush graces Kagome's cheeks as they walk into the entrance of the school. Sheepishly looking around, making sure no one else heard the little statement to leave her best friend's lips, Kagome unexpectingly bumps into the offending person in question with a soft "oof" escaping her sighs. "Watch where you're going dweeb", he glares before stomping off to his locker. Somehow blushing shades deeper in embarrassment, Sango rolls her eyes before leading her friend to their shared locker.

Late last year, Feudal High was recently inhabited by students of a nearby rival school that burned down. Rather than have all those students relocate to other schools, the two schools combined and now everyone had a locker mate and had to share spaces. But luckily that space was always available within the three winged, three stories high building, hosting approximately four through five hundred students and forty of regular staffed faculty.

The students had their lockers along all three floors within the eastern wings alongside the gymnasium, which was attached to a massive sports field of 1.4 acres. The field stretched across the entire width span of the school building, connecting the gymnasium as it passes the student parking lot to the outdoor cafeteria on the western wing. On the western wing, there is an indoor swimming pool, a massive library and many of the faculty amenities such as a staff parking lot and offices. Sprinkled across the interior of the school, along each of the stories were spacious classrooms, multiple lavatories, and a couple of specialized rooms for selected classes and extracurriculars.

With multiple heirs and heiress enrolled in the school, Feudal High was just another public institution where the children of wealthy world leaders were usually disregarded and treated favorably so the establishment can continue gaining its funding. With that being said, with the burning of the rival school, InuYasha's locker was now located around the corner from Kagome and Sango's. His locker mate was his confiding best friend, the only junior he deemed worthy of his attention, long time companion, Miroku Houshi. Putting away their backpacks and taking the necessary items for their first hours, the two girls head off to their first class together as the school bell rings.

* * *

As the school bell rings for the third time to signal the approach of tardy, Kagome and Sango take their respective seats next to the their third friend to complete the trio. Rin Seiga was an advance sophomore in their calculus class for the upper classmen, which also served as homeroom for the students within. She came from the rival school but made friends with the duo during the previous year despite their differences. A shorter, petite girl with the same fair coloring as Kagome, Rin smoothes the edges of her red uniform skirt, as she tightens the two braided pigtails alongside her porcelain face before clearing away her desk except for the needed supplies and adjusting her glasses. "Where were you guys…you were about to miss role call", she teases as the girls in question follow routine and take out their belongings.

"Sorry, Rin, we nearly ran into some trouble this morning", Kagome mutters. "I mean it can't be nearly as bad as sharing a locker with that slut", Sango seethes as the classroom door opens to let in the girl in question. Kikyo Miko, age 17, senior in Feudal High, and heiress of Miko Cosmetics Chain, walks into the room with her posse: her boyfriend—heir of Takahashi Enterprises InuYasha, his best friend, heir of Houshi Luxury Estates—Miroku, fellow senior bitches from the rival school: heiress of Kaze and Kagami Fashion—Kagura Kaze and Kanna Kagami, heiress of Hea Hair Foundation–Yura Hea, and heir of Hihi Steel Manufacturing—Naraku Hihi. All the girls in this gathering, always roll up their skirts a couple of more inches as they wore arrangements of white garters and high-heeled boots or shoes.

Kikyo was the only one of the group who had the first few buttons of her shirt undone, with no tie blocking the world from seeing the laced edges of her black bra underneath. The group took their usual seats in the back corner of the classroom, right behind where Rin, Sango, and Kagome sat in the second to last row from the back of a classroom with five desks in rows and four desks per column. The teacher tsks at the noisy arrival of the group before checking off each accordingly. "That was a close call Ms. Miko", the teacher announces as she closes the attendance book. "Sorry, Ms. Baba, we'll try not to do that again", Kikyo snorts taking her seat.

The seating arrangement was as follows; Rin sits in the second to last row with the column of desks next to the classroom's windows with Kikyo behind her. Next to Rin sits Sango with InuYasha directly behind her. Next to Sango sits Kagome with Naraku directly behind her. Next to Naraku sits Miroku and in front of him sits Yura. Bringing up the end of the row closest to the wall with the classroom's exit was Kagura sitting next to Miroku and behind Kanna who sits next to Yura. Recap: from wall with classroom windows to wall with classroom doors, the fourth row has Rin, Sango, Kagome, Yura and Kanna. Behind them is as follows, Kikyo, InuYasha, Naraku, Miroku and Kagura.

"Hey dweeb, your stuff is taking up too much space. Move it or have it be moved", Kikyo leans over and taunts Rin as Ms. Baba begins her lesson on logarithms. "I'm sorry Lady Kikyo", Rin lowly mutters, lowering her thin frames below her bangs, as she sighs at the weight of her green backpack under her desk. With Rin being from the rival school, Kikyo made no attempt to welcome her when the announcement was made for the students' arrival. Kikyo nearly takes up the entire locker, leaving one corner on the highest shelf for Rin to use. As petite as Rin was, Rin could barely reach or place anything in the locker so she lugs around a massive green backpack. Rin, being too timid to say anything to the offensive senior and queen bee of Feudal High, continues to let her boss her around unknown to her friends. Unfortunately, Sango overhears the repertoire between the two and shakes her head at the unfair conduct. As the lesson begins, she begins making spitballs as she searches for a shooting instrument. Turning to Kagome she asks, "Hey, Gome, you wouldn't happen to have any extra straws from lunch the other day?"

Kagome, turning away from Ms. Baba's lesson, looks quizzically at her friend before nodding. "You ask for the weirdest things", she whispers as she digs into the hidden compartment of her pencil case where she keeps certain keepsakes like those that Sango requested. "You can say that", Sango mutters before being called on by Ms. Baba. "Ms. Tajiya, what was the last thing I said?", Ms. Baba asks. Sango takes the straw on her desk, quickly loading it with wet balls of paper before standing and reciting, "Ms. Tajiya, what was the last thing I said?" The entire class snickers at Sango's retort as Ms. Baba gives her that knowing look that she has just been written to detention. Grabbing her stuff, she walks up to the front of the class to grab the offensively pink, detention slip.

Right as she was about to exit the classroom door, Sango turns to Kikyo and aims the straw at her chest before blowing out the spitballs with precision. At the feel of the wet, slimy pieces of paper sliding down her shirt, Kikyo shrieks as she shakes out her shirt, ruining her sexual gestures, the entire class erupting in laughter as Ms. Baba writes up another detention slip before sending Sango out. Sango winks at Rin and Kagome as she waves and exits out of the class with Kikyo finally settling down and huffing from embarrassment.

* * *

After Sango's departure, the remainder of the class went by fairly quickly as Yura, Kanna, and Kagura whispered during the entire session while Naraku and Miroku scratched out a few of their notes and InuYasha dozed off. Soon the school bell rings, signaling the end of the class period as Ms. Baba assigns the class their homework for tonight. Taking leave of the class, Kagome and Rin went their separate ways as Rin had gym with Sango the next period and Kagome was left alone with the rude gang in their next class: French.

Quickly, taking her seat in middle row of the class, Kagome frowns at the group of rude students as they headed to the back of the class again. Ignoring their banter, she continues to survey the room. Unfortunately, her line of sight becomes blocked by the body of fellow transfer junior, Hojo Akitoki, taking the seat to her left and heir of Ookami's Car Industry—senior Kouga Ookami to her right as the instructor takes her place at the head of the class. With a deep sigh, Kagome takes out of her materials as she greets both of the boys with a slight nod and a welcoming smile.

Hojo and Kouga have a constant affection for Kagome and she knew they purposefully transferred into her class in order to get 'closer' to her. But to both of their avail, Kagome ignores both of their attentions as she only felt that way for one person… even if he was deemed impossibly out of her reach. As the class begins, the instructor hands back the results of the recent quiz. As she gives judgmental comments to a few students, she stops next to Kagome and hands her, her paper.

"Amazing job Ms. Higurashi. I swear you write and think like a native", she comments passing by Kagome. She heads to the back of the class and frowns at InuYasha before saying, "As for you Mr. Takahashi, I usually don't say this, but I truly recommend you switching out and taking another language course. I have no idea how you pass the previous levels of French, but you do not belong here. I would suggest tutoring but that may be too late of an approach." Looking down at his test paper, InuYasha slightly growls at the multiple red marks all over the page. "_Might as well color the entire sheet red_", he mentally chastises before tucking the result in his textbook.

With the rest of class passing by quickly, the school bell rings again as it signals the next period. As Kagome lingers in the room to organize the last of her notes, Kikyo strolls by her desk, knocking over the notebook Kagome was scrawling in as she continues walking onto the strewn sheets of paper, leaving dusty footprints across the pages. Her posse falling out after her, only Miroku chooses to take a detour around the strewn sheets of paper as InuYasha stands still. After the entire posse exits the room, Kikyo lingers a few moments, expecting InuYasha to follow after her. "Inu, baby… aren't you going to come along?", she calls out sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. "Go on ahead of me babe, I'll be there soon enough", he shouts back as the classroom door closes.

The classroom being entirely empty, InuYasha kneels down to help Kagome pick up her notes before handing them back to her. During the exchange, he was surprised to see unshed tears building up in her eyes as she looks away, attempting to cast her bangs over her face to cover her embarrassment as she pulls her hands away from his touch. "Sorry about that", he mutters. Quickly Kagome takes a sharp breath in, plastering on a false smile on her face beaming, "it's no big deal… I'm sure it was… an accident. Besides, they all have places to go as well do you. So I'll be going."

Before she can make it to the door, InuYasha grabs her wrist, spinning her body back to face him again as she raises an eyebrow at the surprising contact. "Um… Kagome, right? … I have a favor to ask of you", he whispers, not trusting the walls. Kagome looks at the boy before her as her brown orbs meets amber eyes. Looking away again, she focuses on the loose silver hair strands framing the nearly over grown bangs against his boyishly handsome face, the remaining tied into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, before replying, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'll be willing to tutor me… in private sessions", he mutters, with a sheepish grin. "Oh… I see… Meet me at the town's Shrine just off the road from the sacred Goshinboku tree tours… no one really knows about it. We can study in the well house", she lightly comments before turning heel and speeding out of the classroom and to her next class. Luckily, she had gym with none of that bunch, only sophomores and other juniors. "_I haven't done anything to that witch. What does Kikyo have against me? And the galls to ask me for help after he just sat there and let that happen…. I mean… he has nothing to do with how she acts… but he sure is a bystanding jerk_", she mentally divulges as she enters the locker room beside the gymnasium to get ready for her next class.

* * *

As he wonders over to the library for his free period, InuYasha replays the encounter with the shy girl. "_What the hell was she going to cry for? Their just sheets of paper_", he mentally questions as he enters the quiet studying area in the middle of the library. Making his way over to his favorite quiet spot, he finds Miroku there, sitting across from the same girl from his homeroom class who pranked Kikyo, with a magazine book nonchalantly covering the lower half of his face. Looking closely he sees her body beginning to tense up as Miroku has his knowing smirk on his face, hidden from the girl with the help of the booklet he held. Taking a seat next to his comrade, he ignores the disbelieving stare of the girl as she grabs her stuff and prepares to move to another table. Just as she turns around to leave, Miroku reaches a hand out to lightly dust off the light speck of dirt on her skirt before a fist interrupted the act and connected with his jaw.

The librarian looks over and shushes the group as the girl hmph's before throwing her books down on the table next to them. Receiving another silencing warning, she merely rolls her eyes at the librarian before returning to her studies in a fuming mood. Lightly snickering, InuYasha punches the shoulder of his friend. "You just couldn't resist, could you?", he teases as he fights to remember the girl's name. "That one there is a feisty. Get this—I was pushing my chair in to let some kid pass by, and I accidentally felt up her leg. I try to apologize but someone else passed behind me so I had to move in, so I nearly felt her thigh. She's been glaring at me the entire time since then", Miroku lightly comments, rubbing his sore jaw before readjusting his black dragon's tail his hair was tied in while slicking away remaining strands from his bangs. "Why didn't you just apologize… wait, how do you accidentally feel up someone's leg when the table is a good four feet wide?", InuYasha asks with a knowing look on his face.

"My dear friend, you have much to learn", Miroku comments, winking his blue eyes as the girl flips him off before completely ignoring him. "At the way you pick up girls, I think I'll opt out. What's her name anyway?", he whispers as the librarian sends a warning glare at the two. "That little fire cracker is Sango Tajiya… I mean—how can anyone resist?", Miroku whispers back. "I guess she's hot… at least enough for you", InuYasha lightly taunts before taking out his favorite sports magazine. Twenty minutes into browsing the articles, InuYasha leans over to whispers, "You wouldn't know where Kagome Higurashi lives would you?"

Miroku gives his friend a skeptical look before handing him a sheet of paper with the address scratched on and whispering, "Just don't get caught by Kikyo". InuYasha glares at his friend before smiling and replying, "I'm not like you." "Ouch, my friend, that hurts", Miroku comments as the two return to their works.


	2. Flirting With Disaster

**Flirting With Disaster**

Finally, lunchtime rolls around and with the autumn weather warming up, the respective cliques gathered and met with their members at the outdoor cafeteria seating areas. Kikyo, InuYasha, Miroku, Kanna, Kagura, Yura, and Naraku sit in the center of the array of outdoor lunch tables opened for the cafeteria.

Kikyo, slightly embarrassed about the early debacle of saliva going down her blouse, chooses to button up her blouse as she basks in the shining sun while leaning seductively over the edge of the outdoor tabletop. Kagura chose to kick off her heels, having them hang on the tips of her sheer black toes as she sits sophistically cross-legged on the bench of the outdoor table. Kanna daintily removed her garters, tying them around her bare, thin wrists; and Yura removes her knee high boots, with her legs spread across the cool, moist grass to combat the warming sun on the light autumn day.

The boys were littered between the girls of their clique with their own ties askew. Miroku, having his green blazer tossed aside and hanging on the bench next to Kanna, sits across from Yura's spot on the grass, daydreaming in the sunlight. Naraku, leaving his shirt unbutton to reveal his smooth, pale chest, sits in between a blank faced Kanna and a firm faced Kagura as he was engaged in a wrestling match with InuYasha. InuYasha, choosing to leave his shirt untucked and flowing freely, has his girl friend nonchalantly palming his thigh underneath the table as he continues the contest with Naraku.

The group generally lounges about in this manner during their lunchtime, not really eating as the girls taunt passing fashion victims and the guys navigate between ogling the beauties before them, having brute competitions, or lightly joining in the taunts. However, today was an unusual occurrence as Miroku, not really participating in InuYasha's jeers as usual, looks longingly across the yard to the girl he bumped into a few periods earlier. "You boys are soo barbaric", Kagura lazily comments as she rolls her eyes at their never changing stance. "Shut up, Kags", Kikyo dismisses the comment, earning a side glare from the speaking girl. With an 'hmph', Kagura takes the pencil from behind her ear and twists her short raven locks into a simple knot as she ignores Kikyo's snide.

The sound of the wooden table creaking after a loud slam signifies the usual end for the arm wrestling match as Naraku sulks away from the group and InuYasha gleams in triumph before receiving the light congratulatory peck from his girlfriend. Having expected the usual jeering from his best friend, InuYasha was alarmed when no commentary was made but uncomfortable silence filling their gathering. Noticing the hypnotic look his friend was displaying, InuYasha smacks the back of Miroku's head, bringing him out of his drooling trance. "What's with you? You have girls a dime a dozen trailing after you on a daily basis yet you keep staring at the dweeb and her friends for half the day", InuYasha jeers.

"Au contraire, Mon ami. That girl is going to be part of my new ploy and I'm simply trying to figure her out before I add her to my harem", Miroku smirks, shaking off the tension surrounding the table. Naraku walks back to the table, having completed his usual anger glower; he retakes his seat between Kagura and Kanna before replying with, "It amazes me that you and Ms. Hea haven't fucked the entire student body by now… including each other…" Yura and Miroku give each other a disgusted look, earning a mild snicker amongst their comrades. "As if he can even begin to handle me... besides… rumor has it she's not his type anyhow", Yura comments giving the girl a look over. "His type?", Kanna questions with a slight tilt of her porcelain face. "Yeah, dumb and real easy…", Yura laughs as Miroku frowns at her.

"Last I checked, Houshi doesn't have a type… he fucks anything that moves", Kagura coldly remarks, earning the approving laughter from the gathering. "Okay, come on guys, I'm pretty sure Miro has some level of standards… even if they have been low as of lately…", Kikyo teases, reaching out to pinch his boyish cheeks before Miroku simply shrugs her touch away. "But seriously, she's not the one for you, Miroku. I bet she doesn't even blink twice if you walked over there—wait maybe that will make her your type", InuYasha jests as the group laughs. Miroku simply scoffs before returning his attentions back to the girl and her comrades sitting across the yard, ironically oblivious to his glare. Suddenly, with a cocky smile gracing his face, he stands from his seat, dusting away the dry grass debris from his bottom, muttering a defiant, "Just watch this...". Making his way across the yard, the entire outdoor cafeteria premises go quiet as they watch the privilege junior strut across the yard.

* * *

From across the yard, away from the outdoor tables, Sango sits in front of her friends, discussing her morning classes and the little mishap from the previous periods. They too decided to adjust their wardrobe to accommodate the morning heat. Kagome, having braided her tousled locks into a single plait down the middle of her head, simply removes her shoes to air her feet as she sits upon the field. Rin chooses to remove her sweater, tying it around her waist as she lies down on the grass, laughing to Sango's tales. Sango, herself, simply rolls up her sleeves and untucks her blouse from her skirt as she sits cross-legged, joking with the girls.

"I was so embarrassed after what just happen and I figure he would stop when in the presence of prying eyes and ears. You know—he's a typical guy. And one of the most popular in Feudal High. Even after what happened during Study Hall, with it being invigorating yet disgusting, I thought the entire act was just for his friend. You guys know how the hallways talk. He's Lecherous Houshi. One minute he's being so chivalrous and the next his hand is down your pants when you give him the chance. You wouldn't believe what happened next. He stops me in the middle of the hallway… gets on bended knee and says", she speaks excitedly. Taking a moment to stand up and imitate the person in question, she displays said act with Kagome as her pawn before looking at a giggling Rin sitting up to watch the display and whispers, "Baby, you must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet", ending with a flutter of her eyelashes.

This sent Rin and Kagome into giggling fits before Sango join their reverie, retaking her seat on the grass to face the girls. After the short bout of laughter, the trio regains their composures and sits across from the other as Sango continues her revealing tale. Unfortunately, the girls were oblivious to the quieting schoolyard. "It was priceless. I didn't think he was serious let alone that this was the infamous Lecherous Houshi—that half of the girls here has slept with—but that's not the end of it. I'm standing there, confused and praying this was not a retaliated prank when two freshman girls run up to him and start attacking him saying he's a dirty two-timer. It was too perfect. I chose that as my moment to escape but then he grabs my hand and gives me a slip of paper saying 'Can you give me directions…to your heart?' I swear I never wanted to die so badly", she finishes as she awaits the reaction of her comrades. But staring intently at them, she only sees shock expressions on their face as they peer behind her.

"Please tell me he's not behind me at this moment", she mutters before wheeling around to come face to face with the dark green pants leg of the offending person. Taking a deep breath, she gazes upward to glare at the dazzling smile beaming from his boyishly smug face. "Well, madam… pardon me for thinking that falling for you would be a very short trip. Besides getting off on the wrong foot, I do not believe that is an excuse to wish death upon yourself. However, I am, as you say—The Lecherous Houshi but my comrades call me Miroku. Now correct me if I'm mistaken but I believe this lovely specimen before me is what you call yourself as a Sango Tajiya", he attempts to charm as Sango, brushing off the joke on her short height, takes the moment to stand and face her disaster. On cue, just as Sango was about to reach for her friends' hands in comfort, Kagome and Rin stand at the same moment, whispering, "Sorry, San we gotta go and get stuff for Study Hall, see you later", leaving her to handle the offender by herself. "_Cowards_", she mentally chides as her companions quickly got away.

Grinning sheepishly, Sango turns her attention back to the boy in front of her. "Um… sorry about that… I was simply joking… You know a joke amongst friends, right? I mean… I didn't mean to get caught", she says nonchalantly. "Oh, my dear—no one means to get caught. Nevertheless, I'll let it slide on a single condition. Besides, I know the truth. You want me. I can smell it", Miroku smirks as he lightly takes Sango's hand, sniffing her wrists just before placing a chaste kiss on it. Squirming slightly from the uncomfortable attention, she bends over to pick up her knapsack, all the while keeping her eyes on the roaming hands of the boy in front of her. In her stupor, Sango slightly trips over the edges of her buckled shoes, falling into the open arms of the flirt. Quickly and awkwardly correcting herself, she glares daggers at the boy, silently praying for the moment to be over.

As luck will have it, the school bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period and saving the animated persona of the girl in question. Sango, ignores the presence of the boy in front of her and with a dismissive smile, proceeds to attempt to get to her locker. But he was two steps ahead of her and quickly follows her quick pace, before grabbing her hand. "If you gave me a penny for my thoughts I'd have just one penny, because I only think about one thing and that's you". Not wanting to further cause a scene, Sango continues walking ahead of the boy, playing the cheesy line until she gets to the isolated corner by her locker. Taking the chance, she pulls the boy into the corner, startling his confident stature as she surprisingly raises him an inch off the floor with her fist twisted amongst his shirt. With his body, merely inches above her own, she leans dangerously close to his face.

With his breath escaping and tickling her upper lip, she whispers maliciously into his face, "I don't know what you want with me but I'm only resisting beating you to a pulp because I actually like you. But I'm not like all these other cheap girls around here who croons at your feet simply because you're oh so popular. So if you really want me or my time, better start thinking a new strategy." With those lasting words, she shoves him at a nearby locker before stomping off to class. Miroku simply stares dumbfounded at the girl as she saunters away in humiliated realm of anger. The bell rings again, signaling the beginning of the next period, and Miroku, trapped in a miniature trance, remains at the locker until his trusted companion bumps into him.

"Hello?! Earth to Miro… dude, what is up with you?", InuYasha shakes his friend. Finally, Miroku snaps out of his trance, heading in the general direction of his next class with the guiding help of his friend. "Do I hear a challenge", InuYasha teases, shaking his head. "Definitely… Tajiya… has no idea what's in store for her", Miroku grins as the two enter their biology class and take their seats.

* * *

Finally, the school day ends after three or so more hours of class periods. The usual groups of friends gather at their departure spots, for the trio, it was the front entrance of the school, where they would walk home together. For the popular gang of friends it was at the student parking lot as they make afterschool plans together during off-season from main clubs. With Kagome's group, she attempts to dissuade her friends from getting together for a study session at her house this afternoon.

"Guys, how bout we go out for some burgers and fries later and start our homework then", she cleverly evades. "Unless I'm sleeping over—I'm not allowed out after dark, Gome", Rin complains. "Well how bout we meet at Sango's instead. It's the closest to the school and we can both take you home afterward", Kagome suggests. "Yeah—no. My dad is being a prude after Kohaku's last impromptu slumber party… he likes to know like a week in advance so he can be a better host", Sango jokingly retorts. With an exasperated sigh, Kagome meekly says, "then how bout we do our homework now? The library stays open until 8PM" "Is there something you don't want us to know Gome? We already have seen your house at its worst so it can't be that… Oh! Are you having someone over?", Rin bubbly quips. "Rin…", Kagome exasperates. "Is that so? Who's the lucky guy, Gome? Hojo? Kouga?", Sango asks, with a teasing smirk.

"Come on guys, don't give me that look. It's not like that and it's no big deal. Besides—you're wrong. But, if you do come over, you have to keep it a secret. Like this can't leave our lips even at this second. And in my house, make yourselves ghost until he's gone. We can do our homework when I meet up with you guys but during the time he's there you're going to have to be content with spying", she concludes. "Wow, must be someone pretty big if you going through all this trouble so he doesn't get see… wait… it couldn't be… really Gome?", Sango asks, hyperily hopping up and down as she watches Kagome's face turn beet red. "Wha… you mean it's Inu…", Rin begins before Kagome clamps a hand over her mouth. "Yes, he needs help in one of the classes we share together. Now will you guys calm down", she placates. "We're soo coming over. There's no way out of this one Gome", Sango teases. "Yeah, I want to see if he can actually read!", Rin joins as Kagome groans at the antics of her best friends.

* * *

Meanwhile at the student parking lot, Kikyo sits on the roof of InuYasha's scarlet Ferrari with her legs straddling his hips in their erotic make out session. Miroku leans against navy blue Audi with Kanna and Yura sitting on the hood, arguing about after school plans and try-outs for Feudal High sports teams. Naraku and Kagura watch the entire scene as they sit on the roof of his black Durango. "Why should we waste away our days at useless hangout spots. We should do something else to put our name in the yearbook", Yura complains while checking her tall, lean, and lightly tanned body out in Miroku's mirrors. "Well it doesn't matter for me, I have another year at this school", Miroku retaliates, mirroring Yura's actions with his dark, full bangs in the mirror on the opposite end of his Audi. "Exactly why you have more time to consider your choices. But I think it will be more eventful to take over any if not all the sport teams. What do you think Naraku", Kanna asks while nonchalantly covering her pale, alabaster skin from the setting sunrays.

Naraku zones his attention to the light ash blonde haired girl, ignoring the increasingly heated session between the couple as he smirks at the group afore him. "It is of no concern of mine what everyone decides to do with their time. But I believe it will be in the best interest of the majority to do something useful instead rely on our popularity in school or our parents' money for the rest of our lives", he calmly replies. Kagura nods her head in approval before chiming in with, "Besides, I already signed up for the cheerleading tryouts with Kikyo a couple of days ago." "Wha?! And you never mentioned anything to the rest of us?", Yura seethes. "I didn't know my every movement was of any concern of yours", Kagura coldly replies.

Kanna turns her attention to the kissing couple, rolling her eyes at the sight before her. "_Might as well shoot a porno in front of the entire school_", she mentally chides as she watches InuYasha's fingers play along the tops of Kikyo's garters. Clearing her throat, the couple slowly pulls apart, InuYasha blushing while smiling sheepishly and Kikyo tossing her glorious dark locks aside with a snare. "I thought you were going to try out for the archery team this year Kikyo, you are the top contestant in the state", Kanna questions. "I want my name and face all over the yearbook so I'm getting into as many clubs as possible", Kikyo gloats while unwrapping her legs from around InuYasha. "And exactly how do you suppose you'll be able to keep up with your academics", Miroku speaks up with a questioning glare.

"She'll just get the dweebs to do it. And whenever she doesn't want to have their slimy hands groveling at her feet, Naraku here is always willing to assist", Kagura spits menacingly as the group turns their attention to the suddenly quiet boy. Suddenly, Kikyo hops off the roof of the Ferrari, sauntering over to the black Durango before cupping Naraku's hands in her own and peering into his black eyes with her own grayish brown pools. "That's entirely up to him. But I don't think it would be a problem, do you, Naraku?", she asks in her sweetest voice. "N-no. Not a problem at all, Miko", he slowly stammers, looking away from her exposed cleavage as he pulls his hands out of her grasp. Hopping back up in a straight posture, she smiles her appreciation and bounds back over to the scarlet vehicle.

"So it's agreed, this year—we're dominating every page of the yearbook by any means necessary. Someone find out who's in charge of the publication and buddy up with all the photography nerds.", InuYasha concludes. "Kagura and I already got that covered. We're signing up for the new 3D art design class being offered. That should give us opportunity to buddy up with a few of the camera geeks", Kanna dismisses as everyone starts hopping into the appropriate car-pooling vehicles.

The breakdown of the carpools is as follows: Yura rides home with Miroku; Kanna, Kagura and Naraku ride together since they live on the outskirts of town; and InuYasha always drop Kikyo off unless otherwise told so. Just as he was pulling out of the parking lot, he catches sight of the meek girl from his French class and briefly remembers his prior obligations as Kikyo plants a kiss on his cheek. "_Dammit, no fun for tonight_", he mentally groans at his peeking arousal. "Hey babe, looks like I'm going have to just drop you off, I completely forgot about the meeting with my dad", he mutters to Kikyo as she buckles herself in.

"Aww, but Inu, my parents' aren't home and we can be as loud as we want to be for now… can't this meeting be put off", she teases as she plants kisses along his jaw line while squirming out of her seat belt. As InuYasha tries to stay focused on the lot ahead of him, he shakes his head and pats her bare thigh, signaling her to cease her actions. "He seems serious about this one today", he confides as Kikyo pouts and throws herself against the seat. "Fine—but you owe me…", she murmurs as they pull out to the entrance of the school. Catching sight of the three girls in her homeroom class, Kikyo takes out a spare bottle of water from her purse. Unscrewing the lid, she takes a short swig before rolling down the windows to toss the bottle, spraying the water inside as they drove by the girls.

InuYasha didn't stay around to hear the screeching reactions of the girls as he peels out of the parking lot with a cackling Kikyo. Looking into his rearview window, he sees the girls shrieking in disgusts and standing in disbelief while shouting obscene names at the car. One of the girls, the short, lightly tan junior who pranked Kikyo that morning, attempts to chase after the car but her friends take hold of her arms as InuYasha speeds away at the changing light. As he drives away from the scene, Kikyo finally calms her laughter to look at her boyfriend with a quizzical stare. "Was that really necessary?", he rudely comments. "Aww… don't behave as if you cared about those losers. Besides, you know that was funny", Kikyo retorts, rubbing his earlobe. Rolling his eyes, he continues driving off in the distance, hoping he remains on good standing with his private tutor.

* * *

Sango pulls her arms away from the restraining holds of her friends. "Fucking Assholes!", she screams as they continue their walk over to Kagome's house. "Why in the world would you do anything for a jerk like that?", Rin chimes in as she wrings out her shirt on the sidewalk, barely seeing through her water stained glasses. "You can't really blame him, he's just stuck with a bitch of a girlfriend", Kagome quietly quips. Sango spins on her heel, stopping her stomping rampage to come face to face with her seemingly delusional friend.

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF KAGOME? You can't be serious in helping him after this… HE CAN FUCK OFF—let him worry about passing the class…guys like that don't deserve girls like you. Besides with the amount of money his family has, it's not like he can't just pay someone to change the grade", Sango demands from the taller girl. Rin remains in silence at Sango's outburst as Kagome looks away from her wise friend, using her bangs to hide her eyes in shame. "You know I can't do that… this may the one chance I get with being close to someone like him… even if he doesn't feel the same", Kagome whimpers.

Sango and Rin stare in disbelief at their friend, before returning to their walk, cooling off their heated tempers on the way. "I guess, in the end, he's really lucky he has someone like you to help him out", Rin quips as she puts on a warming smile to make the others cheer up. "Fine… be with your fantasy for now, Gome. But the minute he steps out of line—he's finished!", Sango taunts with a smile, causing the trio to laugh as they head into Kagome's house to change into extra clothes.


	3. Meet Sesshoumaru:Knight In Shining Armor

**Meet Sesshoumaru: Knight in Shining Armor**

InuYasha drives away from gold plated, gothic styled gates of the infamous Miko mansion styled after Silicon Valley Chateau. With the golden gates closing behind him, he hurries from Kikyo's house and towards the meeting place with a scorn tutor waiting. Swearing as he surpasses speed limits, he can only hope that the girl wouldn't be too angry and allow him to fail his French class. What he didn't need was a reminder of how irresponsible he is and why he can't claim his share of the Takahashi Empire. While driving down the unfamiliar path towards the town's shrine, he begins to recollect his family's past.

With his parents owning the majority stock in the world's leading car dealership, massive responsibility falls on the heirs as the company's owners grow older with age. He knows his mother, Izayoi, let alone his father, InuTaisho, will be furious if he comes home with another failing grade. To them this was displaying his lack of effort in a school where they allowed their heirs to enter to grow into well-rounded adults. The Takahashis came from a long line of wealth. Even so, instilled in the history of both parents, were humbled behaviors and acts within community they prospered. Growing up in such a manner, they took care to make sure to pass on the same values to their children, however much wealthier they became.

InuYasha can hear his father practically scorning him, telling him he can't always rely on their money and power to pull him out of his troubling behavior. He can hear his mother silencing their shouting matches as she underhandedly compares him to her stepson—his older brother, Sesshoumaru, and his ridiculously perfect behavior growing up and to this day. In the end, InuYasha loves and honor his parents too highly to fail them again but being compared to his lack of empathy brother was too great a pressure at times for him. Some days he wishes to be a child again and go about his days simply playing with Miroku from dusk to dawn and being fawned over with fewer responsibilities.

Things started turning this way after the merger with the Miko Company. With his parent's generosity, the entire act was a form of a bailout to get the Miko Cosmetic shareholders out of debt and to finalize the agreement, Kikyo was announced his betrothed. At first, he loathed and hated her… she represented his hatred towards growing up and becoming the robot his brother often was fawned over. He often wondered why she couldn't be leeched onto Sesshoumaru in the first place. He may be a bastard child but he was still the eldest.

But that was before he got to know her. They met at a Mergers Ball and being the only two tweens that had nothing to do in a room full of adults, they ran off to play. Immediately, he fell in love with her carefree spirit and forgotten about the qualms and hang-ups floating over their social titles. She perfected the art of not being caught after Miroku taught him the tricks through their early childhood friendship. He taught her the art of being likeable and not such a wallflower. Together, they shared everything from first kisses and virginity as the two grew closer over the years, all the while a cunning ability to climb up the popularity chain in both their middle school to Feudal High.

Even after the rival school came to rubles and merged with their own, the two remain the unsaid king and queen of Feudal High. In a way, he was blindly in love with her, seeing only the 13-year-old girl he met and fell in love with despite how cruel and meticulous she grew to be as she misbehaves around others. He merely dismisses the entire behavior with the benefits of having the school fear and bow down to their power.

Snapping out of his reverie, he nearly misses his turn signal towards the town's shrine. With a quick shift down a side road, he heads back down an exit as he drives quickly in anticipation of the possibility of forgiveness from his tutor.

* * *

Sango and Rin sits on Kagome's rose-colored comforters, previously dressed in mere undergarments, they borrowed a couple pairs of house clothes until their own uniforms finish drying. Kagome remains pacing the floor in a white tee, black sweats and her typical white bunny slippers she wore around as Sango, and Rin watch her from their spots on the bed. Rin has unraveled her ponytails, allowing loosely coiled raven tresses to fly wildly around her small, heart shaped face as she readjusts the borrowed oversized red t-shirt to cover her rather large chest and white bloomers. Her thin, black oval spectacles cleaned and situated on the curve of her cheekbones. Sango sits in a pink tank top and her black gym shorts, her typical high ponytail tightened as thick dark brown mane cascades around her lightly tanned shoulders. She simply paints her toenails with the matching hot pink varnish of her fingers.

"Kagome, could you please stop moving, you're giving me a migraine", Rin nags as Kagome finally stands in place only to start biting her fingernails. "There's nothing to be nervous about", Sango lightly replies as she finishes touching up one final toenail. "That's easy for you guys to say. Rin, the male species, let alone anything remotely sexually isn't even on your radar and Sango, don't act as if you wouldn't just die if you were in my place right now with Lecherous Houshi… Promise me you guys would stay up here and just wait", Kagome begs. "But Kagome, how are we going to hear all the juicy details of your conversation? And last I check, you def owe us some juicy gossip", Rin grins, quickly hopping from her spot on the bed to block Kagome's bedroom door.

"We promise to be as quiet as possible if you just let us ease drop for a bit", Sango simply replies, joining Rin in her position at the door. Kagome sighs deeply before shaking her head at the antics of her two shorter friends. "You know—if people knew how tricky you two can be…Fine, but remain out of sight. That means outside of a twelve feet radius of us—Rin. And no making ungodly sounds—San…", she complies. The girls giggle loudly as Kagome throws open her bedroom door and heads downstairs to grab her knapsack with her comrades trailing behind her.

* * *

InuYasha approaches the front door of the nearby residence, hoping to find someone to allow him to gain entrance to the Shrine. "_She better forgive me with all the trouble I have to go through to meet her at this place_", he mentally scoffs. Reaching the front steps, he rings the doorbell of the house and waits patiently as he hears the telltale signs of someone running to answer it.

The door opens to reveal a young teenage boy, looking to be about twelve or thirteen, with black tousled hair and a fair complexion to bring out the rich dark hues in his brown eyes. The little boy was still wearing his pair of black slacks, undoubtedly from a school uniform but only a loose white undershirt don his chest. "Hey, I'm looking for the entrance to the shrine", InuYasha begins. "We're not selling and tours are finished for the day", Souta mechanically replies staring closely at the silver locks on the stranger's head. "Yeah—I'm not here for either, kid. Look, my name is InuYasha Takahashi and I came to meet a girl named Kagome Higurashi at…", was all InuYasha manages to say before the kid throws open the door and yanks him inside.

"Whoa, wait, what's your problem?", InuYasha asks as he continues forward in surprise from the sheer force the boy holds on his arm. The boy suddenly stops short of the first archway into what looked like the dining area of the house. "MOM! KAGOME HAS A BOYFRIEND AND HE'S RICH! IT'S ONE OF THE TAKAHASHIS!", Souta shouts as he lets go of the stranger's arm. InuYasha scoffs as he listens to the voice of a woman reply, "Wait, what was that dear?" "I SAID THAT KAGOME HAS A RICH…", was all Souta got out before a pair of equally fair hands covered his mouth.

"IT'S NOTHING MOM, I JUST HAVE A VISITOR, I'LL BE BACK THOUGH", Kagome shouts in response as she pinches her brother into oblivion. "Ouch, okay, I'll shut up! What was that for?", Souta whines as he pulls himself away from Kagome's fingers. "Don't say anything to mom, we'll be back in a bit", Kagome rushes as she pushes InuYasha towards one of the houses side doors closest to the shrine's entrance. "But what about…", Souta begins before Kagome sends him a stern look to silence his unsaid question. "Just go upstairs, Souta", she replies as she leads InuYasha through the door before closing it behind her.

Just as the door closes, Souta rounds the corner to bump into the subjects of the unsaid question. "Hey, Sango, Rin. Why doesn't Kagome want anyone to know that she finally has a boyfriend?", he asks as the girls lead him into the dining room. "For one, it's not a date and two, as if—he's definitely not her boyfriend", Rin begins before Souta rudely comments, "Does that mean she has one? Psh—I should've known. There's no way sis is that lucky to be going out with someone like him, let alone anyone…" Sango clears her throat before Souta can finish that statement, stating, "She's just helping him studying like the nice person she is, right Souta?"

Right as Souta was going to retort negatively, his mother rounds the corner and he places on his innocent smile before replying, "Yes. She's so nice. Kagome sure loves helping out those in need." "What was that you were screaming earlier, Souta? Oh—I just finished the laundry so you girls can stay for dinner before I drop you home. Where's Kagome anyhow?", Kaori, Kagome's mother says handing Sango and Rin folded piles of their uniform. She had the same coloring as her daughter but she keeps her hair short, and dons to different shades of green complimentary to her grey eyes. Wiping her somewhat wet hands on her apron, she awaits a response from the grinning trio in front of her. "Uh… sis is out by the shrine. She's helping someone in a brief study session", Souta lightly covers as Sango's hand coaxes him with a slight squeeze when they slid to his shoulders.

"And we will love to stay for dinner", Rin chimes in, fidgeting with her frames. "Well then, tell Kagome that her friend can stay for dinner as well", Kaori begins as Sango cleverly replies, "I'm sure he'll be too busy to stay. Besides he'll be gone waaay before then." "Oh, it's a boy. Maybe I should go and just say hi", Kaori mutters as she heads towards the same direction Kagome left with InuYasha not too long ago. "Wait… he's really shy about meeting anyone", Rin calls out, shooting Sango annoyed glares as they quickly followed behind the walking woman. "It will only be a brief hello", Kaori nonchalantly replies before waving any further response from the girls. Sango and Rin could do nothing but follow closely behind to warn Kagome.

* * *

Kagome finally got InuYasha down to the well house as she throws open the door and clicks on the ceiling light. "Sorry about that. I have a nuisance of a little brother", Kagome apologizes as she grabs her French textbook out of her knapsack. "Uh… no big deal, I guess. Um… I'm sorry about Kikyo's behavior earlier, I had no time to stop her", he retorts, looking away ruefully. "I'm sure she didn't mean it", Kagome blinks before setting the textbook down. "So… yeah, how do we begin?", he asks, leaning against the boarded up well across from the entrance. "Let's start with the current homework assignment, and then we can…", Kagome begins before hearing the tell tale signs of her approaching mother and her nosey friends. Giving in to a deep sigh, she shakes her head before finishing her statement with, "finish this tomorrow".

"What?! After all the trouble I went through to get here", he complains. "If you want this to remain a secret you will do as I say and do it now", she barks just as her mother appears at the entrance with Sango and Rin standing behind her. "Kagome, who's this handsome gentleman?", Kaori asks. Before Kagome can reply InuYasha scoffs at her antics and heads toward the entrance. "Just a classmate. Thanks for the help, Higurashi", he rudely retorts as he steps through the open pathway Kaori presents.

After his departure, the well house fell silent as Kaori looks after the retreating figure. "I suppose he really is shy. I didn't catch his name…", she murmurs. "It doesn't matter mom. Is dinner ready?", Kagome cuts off, as her mother signals the girls back into the house.

* * *

The red Ferrari drives into the opening gates of the large Victorian fashioned Takahashi estate styled after the Fleur De Lys. Hopping out of the vehicle, the silver haired teenager hands his keys to the family's valet before walking into the double glass doors on the estate. With the door closing behind him with the help of the butler staff, the teen walks down the long burgundy carpeted hallway into the pristine, black and gold decorated dining room where his family, dressed in fitted, high cut suits, and with polished appearances awaits him while sitting at a large, black, marble table. Taking a seat at his usual chair, dinner continues in mild conversation until his name was called.

"So are you prepared for the upcoming changes, little brother?", the silver haired young adult snides towards the teenager. "What changes, bastard?", InuYasha taunts as the woman across from him tsks, "InuYasha, be nice". His mother, Izayoi Tama Takahashi, sits across from InuYasha with midnight black hair that shone with a blue undertone in the appropriate lighting, blanketing around her shoulders in a straight fashion and very fair skin. She was built like a voluptuous model with a distinct hourglass figure donning a tailored, gray Chanel suit. Simple white pearls covered her neckline and ears. Her purple irises stare intently at her son as she awaits his apology.

"It is fine, Izayoi… the mongrel merely needs to review proper etiquette in classic dinner settings. Even if you lack the attention span, the least you can do is feigning interest in the topic disgust at hand", Sesshoumaru teases. "Boys", their father warns as the two heirs silence their gripe. InuTaisho Takahashi was the genetic original as every male in his family line were born with his complexion. Olive skin, silver locks and amber eyes were traits of his genes along with extreme dominating attitudes. He sat at the head of the ten-foot dining table, dressed in a gray Armani suit with a black shirt peeking through the open lapels and gold cuff links decorating his wrists, looking regal despite his polished and perfectly sculpted facial features set in a squarish jaw line.

"What's new in life, Sesshoumaru?", InuYasha asks nonchalantly. Sesshoumaru Takahashi looks exactly like his younger brother except his eyes holds a slightly lighter, colder tone to the golden hues and his face was a tinge more delicate then the chiseled features of his father from the genetic jaw line of his passing mother. "Are you going to attend all your classes tomorrow?", Sesshoumaru icily retorts. Immune to his brother's cool voice, InuYasha scoffs, replying, "Where else would I go?" "In that case, this Sesshoumaru need not to repeat myself if you were not listening. You will find out in due time tomorrow morning", Sesshoumaru finishes as he excuses himself from the dining table with InuTaisho for their nightly business lectures.

Alone with his mother, InuYasha quickly finishes his meal and as he goes to leave the table, his mother's call stops his actions. "InuYasha… must you be so cruel to your brother?", she asks. "He started it. He always tries to bully me just because I'm younger. I think he's jealous because he's not as cool as I am", InuYasha sulks. "Nonetheless, you two must learn to be a little bit nicer to each other. Please, for me?", she gleams as InuYasha lightly groans before smiling and giving his mother a disgruntle hug.

* * *

Thursday morning brought the usual bout of routines for the students of Feudal High. As usual, Rin stands outside her open locker, the hallways empty of any passing students, as it was too early for the majority of the student body to be found on the premises. However, for Rin, she always made it her business to come in at this hour so that she can squeeze in a few more moments of studying before having to lug around her heavy backpack. Not being able to have any decent locker space due to her locker mate's incredulous rules, Rin now makes it her routine to come in early and monopolize the very little space she can find to place her belongings down before adding them to her back pains for the remainder of the school day.

As she was trying to figure out a way to get her Spanish textbook from the deep corner of the top shelf that Kikyo has pushed aside, a passing student in a black seniors uniform passes by the open locker and knocks it in his rushing pursuit. Rin, standing on the edges of a stack of books in her backpack, falls inward and knocks her bottom lip against the steel edge of the locker shelf, causing her glasses to fall off and skid across the hallway floor. Muttering under her breath, she carefully climbs down off her tilted backpack, and begins crawling on her hands and knees to search for the thin frames while gingerly touching the bubbling bruise under her lip. The hallway still silent except for the typical sounds of faculty entering and leaving the stairways to their classrooms, Rin was surprised the blurred vision of a black, senior's uniform, pant leg coming to stand in front of her.

"Hey, I'm looking for my glasses. They're thin, black and have a sort of oval shape. Have you seen them?", she meekly asks as she tries to ignore the ache of the screaming bruise under her bottom lip. With a disgruntled sigh, the voice answers back, "I think it went into the bathroom." "Oh, uh… thanks", Rin mumbles, as she stands right up and walks back to her locker, quickly closing it as she leaves her heavy bag to enter the ladies room at the end of the hall.

The disgruntled voice simply watches as she walks off. An eerie smile gracing his lips as he fingers the thin, oval frames in his pocket. With a jolt, he remembers the mission at hand and goes over a mental checklist before walking into the restroom behind the girl he just fooled and locking the door behind him.

* * *

The school day continues on, and the routine morning rush meets the students of Feudal High. As the usual gathering meet for the first period class of calculus, indeed, they did find a few changes. As the previous day rundown happens again, Sango and Kagome being late for being early, as well as Kikyo and InuYasha's posse strolling in late but in time for their names to be called in the attendance list, the first surprise was the absence of Ms. Baba at the head of the classroom and instead stood another silver haired young adult with devastatingly cold, amber eyes.

"Well, well dear brother, you manage to make it right on time… to be tardy that is. Wait until father learns of your practice", Sesshoumaru taunts as InuYasha and his gang took their seats at the back of the room with InuYasha's mouth hanging open in shock while trying to hold his tongue. As Sesshoumaru continues going down the attendance list, the next surprise came up. In the row where the trio usually sat, there was a vacant seat near the windows. "Rin Seiga… Am I mispronouncing it?", Sesshoumaru repeats to the class. "No… she's probably sick or something. Little brat shares a locker with Kikyo", Yura chimes in while twirling a stray strand of hair. With a slight nod, Sesshoumaru closes the attendance book before addressing the class.

"As the majority of you can comprehend, besides the other offspring of my father, I am also, Mr. Takahashi. During my stay at this institution I would be acting as the temporary teacher's assistant to Ms. Baba's classes and heading the new art study course. Though my stay here is only temporary, I assure you that I take my position rather serious and you would find yourself surely mistaken if you do not follow suit. It is expected that you lot continue on behaving as you normally would as well as rise beyond my expectations, even if the majority of you believe they are insurmountable", Sesshoumaru begins as silent awestruck students made no movement in the class.

With a slight smirk, he continues. "Unfortunately, Ms. Baba is not in attendance with us at present but that gives us an opportunity to know each other as everyone present will be able to benefit from the following exercise", he begins before clapping his hands to disrupt the eerie silence in the room. "To start this morning, we must address the issue of our lack of familiarity with one another. Our first exercise is for everyone to quickly stand and introduce yourself so that I can become better acquainted with your self-description. In the next minute, you should be able to establish your identities with name, ranking, and one peculiar observation about you. Failure to comply means detention", Sesshoumaru instructs as the class begins moving and rearranging tables.

After a round of everyone going through the introductions of themselves, Sesshoumaru has the class rearrange the tables into the previous lined formations before going over the previous assignment for the day. "Um… Mr. Takahashi, may I be excused and go to the restroom", Kagome politely asks as Sesshoumaru nods his head in approval.

* * *

On her way to the restroom, Kagome notices a few odd things on the second floor hallway. For one, Rin's green backpack was sitting outside her locker, and two, she can hear muffled coughing coming from the nearby restroom. Knowing that Rin will never leave her backpack unattended, Kagome peers inside to see Rin's school ID hanging from a clip before turning to the sound of the muffled screams coming from the girl's restroom at the opposite end of the hall. Walking slowly and quietly, Kagome slightly pushes open the bathroom door, only to find her feet in a thin layer of water trailing from the farthest stall in the corner of the lavatory. In the water were thin pink streaks steadily becoming darker as Kagome approached the stall.

Pushing the stall door open, she finds a sophomore girl bent over with her head submerge in the toilet seat. The uniform shirt was torn open with the red, plaid tie holding her hands together behind her back. A thin blood trail traces the edge of her shirt collar and continues down in splotches on the sleeves as her white, torn, wet stockings were bunched at her ankles with her black, buckled shoes dangling off her feet. At the gruesome sight, Kagome immediately tries to pull the girl out of the stall with modesty but that proved slightly difficult with the weight and lack of friction from the wet blood stained bra spilling a large chest through her open shirt. Only managing to get the girl in an upright position, Kagome tries to move the wet curls dangling in front of the girl's face and stops her act at the sight of familiar pink panda studs.

Screaming with dread, she pushes herself out of the stall, dropping the girl against the stall door before running out of the bathroom. The moment she came out of the girl's bathroom, she came face to face with the teacher's assistant, Mr. Takahashi. "Ms. Higurashi, what is the emergency?", Sesshoumaru sternly questions. "MY F-F-FRIEND, RIN… SH-SHE'S HURT!", she screams as Sesshoumaru bursts into the bathroom to grab the girl. Within a minute, he comes out of the bathroom with the wet body of sophomore cradled in his arms. Quickly, he and Kagome raced back up the hall and into the classroom as he hands Kagome his palm pilot to call for help.

* * *

Upon their entrance into the calculus class, everyone cease their conversations, turning their attention to the sight before them. Lightly, Sesshoumaru places the girl on top of the teacher's desk, as Sango jumps out of her seat to a stuttering Kagome trying to give directions to the operator on the other end of his phone. Sesshoumaru begins giving the body, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as Sango holds Kagome's shaking frame. "What the hell, happened? We heard the scream from here and—", Sango begins to question once Kagome hangs up the palm pilot and hands it back to Sesshoumaru. "S-sh-she's… Sango—it's Rin", Kagome finally stammers out as Sango stops her actions to peer closer at the body. At that moment, the body begins to jolt with a start and cough up all the liquid in her lungs. Without wasting a moment, Sango runs up to the girl on the desk and begins patting her exposed leg in comfort until she comes across a balled up piece of paper within the bunched stockings.

Ceasing her movements, Sango gingerly touches Rin's wakening body, pulling out the paper before reading it aloud. "**_Bet there's not enough spit in the world to cover your disgusting body…_**", the menacing script, reads. Seething in anger, Sango crumples up the paper as Kagome pulls out her phone to call Rin's father. Marching to the back of the room, she stops in front of Kikyo's desk. Ignoring the questioning looks from her peers, Kikyo sits on top of her desk, filing her nails as she peers up at the unexpected approach of the angered junior. The entire class stills as the next few moments go by rapidly. Sango swings at Kikyo's face, landing a punch, catching Kikyo's cheek with a sharp cracking sound before she begins to attempts to tackle her. Miroku quickly grabs Sango's body, pulling away from the strangling hold she had on Kikyo's shirt collar as InuYasha rescues and tries to comfort his girlfriend.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MIROKU, HOW CAN YOU DEFEND HER?", InuYasha asks as he glares at his best friend. Miroku doesn't get a chance to respond as Sango pulls herself away from his grip, shouting, "HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU JUST FUCKING SIT THERE AND FILE YOUR FUCKING NAILS? YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY?! THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME AND YOU HAD SOMEONE DO THAT TO AN INNOCENT GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Finally, Sango let's her stream off, crumpling on the floor as she quietly sobs into her palms. "YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT SHE HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!", InuYasha defends as Kagome blinks in disbelief, wrapping her arms around her enraged friend.

"WAKE UP MAN! ARE YOU THAT BLIND THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED! JUST YESTERDAY, YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS COMPLAINING SAYING SOMEONE WOULD PAY FOR HER HUMILATION AND NOW THIS HAPPENS. THAT IS TOO COINCIDENTAL TO IGNORE! BUT INSTEAD OF ASKING HER WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME SHE'S INNOCENT", Miroku shouts back, throwing the crumpled balled up threat at his friend's face. The class remains in stunned silence as the bitter shouting match came to a pause. Caressing Kikyo's cheek, InuYasha pulls her head into his chest as she sobs lightly from her bruise.

"If I were you I'll be careful who I call blind, Houshi. Because, all I see is a guy too strung out on a girl that he chooses to ditch the one person responsible for everything he has at this school. Thanks for showing where your loyalty lies, fuck off and go hang with those dweebs", InuYasha seethes as he turns away from the angered looks of his best friend. Miroku turns away from the silver haired teen to face the silver haired young adult at the head of the class. Looking to the rest of the viewing class, he evaluates the scene before him, groaning in anger but standing by his actions. Miroku finally pushes his way to the front of the room, leaving the classroom without another look back. Upon his departure, he passes by the two silently crying friends of the sophomore victim. With a slight nod at their huddling stance, he nearly misses the whispered "Thank you…", from the girl he claimed a conquest on as her friend shoots him pitiful looks. Quickly, he flees the scene with the classroom door closing softly behind him.

Rin finishes her coughing bout, blinking wildly as tears stream down her face. Sesshoumaru gingerly asks her to remember what happened while removing the jacket of his suit, covering her exposed body. "I just wanted some help… and then h-h-he… I tried to… but I was too weak…", she begins crying as her legs clamp shut. The ambulance comes into the classroom as the class was given an early dismissal and Kikyo was taken to be questioned. Rin was carried out on a stretcher with Kagome, Sango, and surprisingly Miroku cutting out on school to meet her at the hospital.


	4. Devoted Curiosity

**Devoted Curiosity**

Hours has long gone and passed as Rin lies still to the world, exhausted from the lines of questioning from psychiatrists, doctors and detectives as a media storm surround her hospital room. Her father, single guardian and CEO of Seiga Gaming Industries, Kenshin Seiga, finally manage to quiet their feverous request for a breaking story with pleas for his daughter's sanity. He leaves her in the room with her best friends guarding her hospital door in case some other crazed reporter tries to gather a story, as he himself drives around to find something she will stomach even with the shock. With the last of the psychiatrists and detectives long gone, Rin was left to continue being treated by doctors as numerous amounts of tests were run and evidence gathered.

With the samples collected for the rape kit to be processed and her body healing after the operation for the minor head contusions she suffered, Sango and Kagome take either side of Rin's hands, as she lies in asleep while her personal pediatrician finishes the last of her notes. Kenshin reenters the room with a basket filled with fresh breakfast items. "Good thing you girls are still here. Take this and share with the other gentlemen outside. Rin's doctor and I have a few things to discuss", he announces. The girls immediately follow directions, only taking a brief moment to squeeze Rin's limp hands as they exit the room.

The sound of the lock clicking shut brought the Kenshin's attention to Rin's pediatrician. "We meet again, Mr. Seiga. First, I must say, your daughter is entirely lucky her friends rescued and attended to her before her condition could have worsened. After running a few of the tests, an abnormal diagnosis came up. From the psychiatric exams, she seems to have a mild case of amnesia. Perhaps even with the shock and the coma we had to induce to treat her cranial injuries, she will recover. However, until then I'm prescribing Rin to a psychiatrist to see for the next couple few months after recovery. As for the results of her pap smear, there are some severe bruising against her cervix which unless treated can cause future cases of dyspareunia. Her attacker may have also exposed her to the beginning stages of Chlamydia. So with your signature, we can go ahead and start treatment."

"She was born with Chlamydia. My late wife had her operated on right out of the womb. She takes meds for it. I have instilled the entire routine in her since she was young. Please… don't inform her of the latter… at least not until I share it with her… she doesn't need a further burden", he rashly mutters. The doctor blanks her face at his request. "Mr. Seiga, although it is unethical, I am of no position to judge your actions regarding the welfare of your child. I do suggest getting some form of an updated treatment with discretion. Especially if you wish for your daughter to continue being at this facility, please have the remaining records transferred so that I can better assist her", she whispers at the sight of Rin beginning to stir. "I'll cross that bridge when she gets there… just please", Kenshin pleads as the doctor turns away and with a slight nod, dismisses herself from the room and onto her next patients.

* * *

Deep within her dream realm, Rin lies in a pool of a warm, sticky liquid, gasping in shock. Darkness surrounds her with her erratic breathing being the only thing that filled the silent air. Choosing the moment to sit up, a dim light appears in the distance far ahead of her. With her vision slightly blurred, she begins to looking around for her misplaced glasses in the abyss. Blinking slowly, she ignores the feel of the sticky liquid beginning to coat her hands while matting her hair to the back of head and her uniform to her body. Unable to find her glasses in her search, she stands up and tries to wipe her hands against her uniform skirt only to still her actions when her hands slipped against the usually textured fabric.

Raising her hands to her nose to take a slight sniff, she watches through blurred vision, the sticky substance slowly spill down her hands. She shrieks in horror at the realization that the substance was not only blood, but she was splattered with it. The search for her glasses abandoned as a dark chuckle fills the air, quieting her shrieks. "For someone with such a delicate and pretty voice, it's hard to imagine that you can spew such distasteful words", the voice calls out against the still air.

In the distant dim light, a figure with a dark hooded cloak stood. Rin immediately recognizes the pale skin of the hands that peek through the sleeves of the cloak. She screams a wordless fright as the reality of her world came crashing down as she remembers being attacked in the lavatory. The distant light begins to flicker with her screams, occasionally flashing to reveal the dark figure approaching her shocked stance. Without waiting for the next flash, she turns away from the figure and starts sprinting into the darkness.

The darkness soon shaped itself into the familiar remnants of Feudal high's school hallways as she always remembered it. Instead of the comforting bustling sound of movement and cluttered noises that usually surrounded her early morning routine of attending to her locker for class, the hallway was eerily silent as she could only hear her clicking footsteps skittering across the polished linoleum floors. Rin keeps on running until she came upon a door. With the chuckling voice still following her, she threw open the door only to cease movement at the sight before her. A flashback of her attack causes her skin to run cool as she tries to back away from her misery only to bump into the looming figure.

Before even gaining the chance to turn and look at the face of her attacker, the figure held a cool blade against her throat as his free arm pulled her body tight against his pulsing erection. "You don't remember me but I… remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you…but who can decide… what they dream? And dream I will do...," the figure poetically taunts as he caresses her skin. Rin muffles her screams as the edge of the blade digs slightly into her skin. He takes her lack of a worded response as defiance as he tightens his free arm around her waist, crushing her blood soak body against him. "Oh yes… I can feel the fear on your skin… Why won't you cry for me… Out on your own, cold and alone again…Can this be what you really wanted, baby?", he echoes as he grinds his body against her own, ignoring silent tears racing down Rin's face.

Just as he lowers the blade from against her skin, Rin takes the chance to stomp on his feet only to meet the backhand of his fist against the back of her head, causing her to crumple to the ground. Coughing sporadically, she attempts to crawl away only to slip in her useless rush on the growing puddle of water forming from one the toilet stalls. The dark figure was suddenly over her again. Rin closes her eyes as she prepared for her doom only to hear the sound of a comforting robotic male voice calling her name. A lightly, tanned hand graces her shoulder, making her spin around in fear and immediately try to crawl backwards away from the touch. However, she looks up expecting the dark figure only to come face to face with a completely different person haloed in golden light. He was dressed in a grayish pants suit and Rin could only stare in wonder as he removes his jacket and places it around her shuddering frame.

Her eyes try to focus on the caring figure in front of her but it was to no avail as all she can make out was a weird distortion of what she thought were his eyes. The color reminded her of a frozen sunlight. The sun trapped like a bug in amber stone. The consoling voice moves closer to her and just as she was about to make out a face… she awakes.

* * *

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Sesshoumaru reenter the hospital room still dressed in their school garments hours after the ordeal, to see Kenshin trying to comfort his daughter. Refusing to look at the food that her father brought to soothe her qualms, Rin sits in her bed, a blank expression on her face, choosing to ignore the world around her as she pulls the sheets from her hospital bed over her head. With a knowing look, the girls retook their positions by her bedside. Unable to face his daughter while feeling helpless to her personal demons, Kenshin leaves the room on a search for more of Rin's favorite treats, asking the visitors to keep an eye on her.

Moments after Kenshin leaves the room, Rin removes the covers from over her head and breathes a sigh of relief. "Finally… I thought he would never leave. Now would you guys stop looking at me like that", Rin scoffs. "Rin… are you okay?", Sango asks tentatively rubbing one of Rin's hands . Slowly pulling her hands out of her friends' grips, Rin pulls the edges of her hospital garb over her exposed bruised shoulders. "How's your head feeling?", Kagome follows through, placing a cool palm against the few bandages on Rin's forehead and neck area. Shrugging away from her friend's touch, Rin sheepishly smiles. "Come on, guys—I'm fine. In a few months, this would be all forgotten…", she dismisses.

Silence fills the room as Sango begins sniffling. "I'm sorry…", Sango mutters, causing Rin to reach out and wipe at her single tear shed to escape a bed of dark lashes. "Please… don't blame yourself… if you think about it—it's better that it's…", Rin begins to joke. With a single look, Kagome calls out "Rin…", interrupting the antics of her friend. Suddenly Sesshoumaru approaches the bedside, handing Rin a replacement pair of glasses. This model was much thicker, rounder, and wider than her previous pair. "Your father had given instructions for you to wear these spectacles once you were coherent enough", he explains as he stares down intently at the deathly pale, ruffled hair student he rescued.

Slowly blinking through dark lashes, Rin puts on the glasses and adjust the temples accordingly before looking up and inwardly gasping at the man before her… the same one in her dreams. "Uh… thank you. Mister…?", Rin begins as she struggles to remember the man's name. "Takahashi, Sesshoumaru Takahashi: temporary teacher assistant for your calculus class at Feudal High. New instructor for the art design course, if you so choose to enroll", Sesshoumaru lightly introduces as he backs away from her gaze and the intensity she held when her eyes met his.

Taking a slight moment to himself, he replaces his inquisitive gaze with the steel, cold one he usually wears as he takes a seat away from her friends at the far corner of the bed. "_Silly girl. Why is she trying to distract her friends when her friends are clearly here for her to confide in them… It does speak volumes about her character… Either she lacks the mental capacity to understand that… or she truly is quite a spectacle…_", he mentally berates as he watches her from afar. "Sango… why is Lecherous Houshi here? No offense, but shouldn't you be with…", she begins to ask. "I don't want to talk about it…", Miroku dismisses. "It's a long story, Rin…", Kagome sighs. "Then are you—", Rin laughs as Sango covers her mouth.

"No… we barely had a moment to talk, let alone—", Sango begins to explain only to be cut short by the familiar caress of Miroku's hand on the curve of her back. In an instant, Miroku found himself on the receiving end of Sango's smack as he cradles his cheek with his other hand. "Sorry, my hand has a mind of its own. It was mainly to console you, no funny business", Miroku explains with a pout. Rin laughs at their hijinks before yawning. "Really? You can't be tired. You've been asleep for the past 6 hours…", Kagome jokes. "Yeah but that was because the hospital forced me…", Rin smiles. Shaking her head in amusement, Kagome joins Sango in kissing their friend on the cheek. "Fine. We'll leave you for now but we'll be back tomorrow, after class…", Sango explains.

Rin lightly nods her head as she receives two light hugs from her comrades. Soon the trio of high schoolers left the room with Sesshoumaru sitting in a corner watching the pale, fragile looking girl in bed. His hard, amber eyes quickly soften at the sound of a soft whimper escaping her lips as she tries to adjust herself into the available comforters. Uncomfortable at the unveiled showing of emotion, he approaches the bed cautiously before stopping to stand at her side. "Is there something I can provide for you, Ms. Seiga? If you wish—I can bring your comrades back in here", he lightly asks. A pale hand quickly shot out from underneath the bed sheets as she places a death grip on his forearm.

"I'm still me… Rin Seiga… right? That was a horrible dream, right… yeah… all of it wasn't real… that can't happen to me… Tell me this isn't real", Rin weakly begs, pulling back her hand to cry into her palms. Conforming to the idea that she would like someone more familiar to speak with, Sesshoumaru begins to exit the room after giving her light tap on her back. Just as he turns the doorknob, a fragile voice breaks through his escape routine as she whispers, "Don't go… I can't be selfish enough to ask that of them when I know they were here for so long. They done so much already. My dad would be back… just wait with me until then… I don't want to be alone… please…" Frozen in his actions, Sesshoumaru turns back to the bed to take a seat in the available chair by the girl. The two sat and remain in an awkward silence before Rin had the courage to speak up. "I'm sorry. You must be busy. You don't have to stay here if you just feel pity. I don't want anyone's pity…", she glowers.

"This Sesshoumaru is not one to hand out sympathy or pity for that matter. I am simply here for your own protection from yourself. Besides, you are the last person who has any say on my presence", he retorts leaning back into the chair with a cool glare on his face. Rin snorts before replying, "You're kidding me, right? Your actions speak different then your words. And I don't need protection… at least not anymore… as if I can scare anyone now." "Believe what you like but this Sesshoumaru will remain here until you are in a better condition and can prove my conclusion false", he lightly smirks before opening his eyes to turn his entire cold gaze on her. Rin blinks slowly before sighing in defeat and forcing herself to recline into her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile across the town in a dark alley behind a mansion styled after Silicon Valley Chateau, two dark figures, one male and one female, argue vehemently in a close corner. "I told you to get the mouthy one who always has her hair in a ponytail. Moreover, your goons got the complete opposite. Now you could get me in trouble", the girl complains. The male figure pushes the girl against the wall, causing her to shriek in surprise at the force behind the frail man.

"Silly Kikyo… sometimes I truly forget how selfish you can be. I held up my part of the deal, now you will have to hold up yours", he finishes before leaning in to plant chaste kisses against her collarbone. Remaining completely still, the girl seethes, "You disgust me, N—oh god", as her spiteful growls turn into lustful moans at the feel of his hands fondling her breasts. "And you love it… you want to be appalling… am I right, Kikyo?", he teases before ceasing his actions to listen to her groan in protest.

"It's whatever goes on in your psychotic head, Naraku", she retorts before slowly going to her knees. "Meanwhile, I'm just going to make sure, everything is going fine with this head", she finishes before gripping his stifled erection and freeing it from the constraints of his school trousers. Taking her gaze away from the erect penis, Kikyo looks up to the fragile boy to see a dark joy spread across his lips as her mouth begins to engulf the smooth appendage. Shuddering from the fear she hides behind the look, she begins her tirade and sucks him until exhaustion. While nipping her way down his shaft, an idea strikes her. "_There has to be some way I can use him. I have to get back into power… recover my standing. I already have my homework taken cared of for the year… I got it_", she mentally debates.

Quickly rising to her feet, she leaves a hot and flustered Naraku standing in front of her as she signals him to wrap up. "What's going on? I don't sense anyone…", he begins before being silenced with a crushing kiss, forcing him to recapture a few breaths once the moment passed. "First, I need you to completely take care of that rude bitch and then I want you to secure my winnings for every high title in the yearbook", she demands after fixing her appearance. "What will I get in return?", he comments while stoically zipping up his pants. "All of me… outside of my hands and my mouth", she erotically whispers against his ear. Naraku smirks at her answer before quickly dropping down to press his nose against her leg. He slowly rises, taking time to rub and sniff every inch of her body along the way, pausing to place a hickey on the exposed skin against her inner thigh, before straightening himself out completely and turning his back to her.

"Our next meeting will be soon. Just remember your part of our bargain", he mutters before exiting the alley, leaving the slightly ravished Kikyo to glide back to her home. As he discreetly exits the opening to the alley, he hops into his black Durango with the parting thought, "_that little girl has no idea she's dancing with the devil_", and driving back to his estate.

* * *

Later on that night, after waiting for Rin to fall asleep without sniffling, Sesshoumaru exits the room with her father promising to stay by her side. He was out of the hospital and into his black Bugatti, but his normal path to driving home was sidetracked with many late night restaurants. "_Ms. Seiga, did not consume a proper meal for the entire duration of my watch of her. I wonder if she eats—and this is none of my concern. Nevertheless, it is not as if she has a sufficient support system she can sufficiently rely on… Perhaps, it was too soon to leave her side—especially when my curiosity was not sated… it would not hurt to silently check on her_", he mentally concludes.

Figuring it was a very coincidental sign, he decides to turn around at the last minute and check on the girl who managed to mull her way into his sanity. Upon entering the hospital, he finds chaos on the floor with Rin's room and was less than surprised to find the door to her room wide open. Inside was a crowd of nurses and doctors shouting at what seemed to be the window area. Venturing into the room, he bypasses her yelling father, pleading on his knees from the windowed area.

Pushing his way through the crowd he comes face to face with the girl, tears streaking across high cheekbones as she stands against the edge of the hospital room balcony with a mist slicking her skin with the light rainfall. The surrounding nurses and doctors, quiet their calls as they watch in wonder at the confidence the Ice King seemingly exudes. Putting his anxiety underneath his composed face, he calls out in a mocking tone, "I do not gloat but I would to point out that you are indeed still a danger—" "Why are you here? You don't even know me", Rin interrupts in a disjointed voice. A slight wind picks up the morning chill in the dewy air as stray curls of Rin's hair start to blow around her.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the answer to that inquiry. From the evidence I have collected, you are a very impressive person to begin with Ms. Seiga. You are the top of your sophomore class, and you are the top student in academic ranking of the entire senior student body at Feudal High. Are you telling me, that I will not have the pleasure of teaching someone with your intellect? Certainly you would find it discourteous to bring an end to something so extraordinary", he comically retorts, drawing the girl out of her trance.

"I suppose this is all a joke to you then. My life doesn't matter. None of it matters. If I was really special or even if I was as smart as you may believe, this wouldn't have happened—NO! Death will be the only way to keep me pure, won't it? I can't rewind time… but I don't have to sit here and let it pass either", she mutters. Carefully, Sesshoumaru climbs out onto the narrow ledge, hugging his body against the outer hospital walls to approach the frail-looking girl, lightly holding his hand out in a promising gesture. "Ms. Seiga, this is not the conclusion you seek… as a matter of fact, the answer you wish could not be any further from you by coming to this rationale", he calmly calls out against the winds as Rin inches away from him.

At that precise moment, lighting cracks across the morning sky as the light rainfall begins to pick up. "Back off… I said I don't want your pity… I don't want anyone's pity… they may all say one thing but everyone looks at me the same way. I don't want to see those faces on the people I care about... I don't want to see anything anymore…", she cries softly. "Ms. Seiga, while you are correct in your facial distinguishing, you fall behind in your interpretation of the meaning behind those looks. Allow me to prove and teach you the proper way to observe and make inferences about those very looks. In the end, this Sesshoumaru would prove to you the many sections and secrets this life has that would be lost if you continue on your rationale", he promises, thrusting his hand out to hover over the fingers she dug into the grooves of the outer brick wall.

Maneuvering ever so slightly, Rin begins to scoot closer to Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand, a subconscious gaze marring her face as she tentatively touches his fingers. "You promise?", she mumbles as the next few moments happened quickly. With Sesshoumaru's hand closing around her small lithe fingers, Rin inches closer only to slip on a severely slick edge and fall off the thin ledge. Luckily, with her grip secured in his, at the last moment, Sesshoumaru swings her body towards his own, changing the cadence of the fall and in turn causing himself to slip and fall back into the open air.

The two remain in suspension, Rin wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist in a bone-crushing grip with her petite frame pressed against Sesshoumaru's abdomen. Sesshoumaru manages to hold their weight with his one arm extended above them and his fingers holding onto the very ledge the duo just nearly fell completely off. Slowly tearing the seam of his suited blazer, Sesshoumaru holds in screams of pain at the feel of his arm nearly coming out of its socket. Looking down, he tighten his hold on Rin's hospital gown as she cries frantic tears. Soon the hospital crew begin quickly arranging a way to get the duo inside without causing further commotion.

His heart thudding in his ears, he allows the weeping girl to cling to him as the weather begins to lighten again. "_I, Sesshoumaru Takahashi is out risking my livelihood because of one peculiar girl. While the intent is frivolous at best, I have never felt more… alive. Perhaps I should extend the same objective to myself. It would be a privilege to enjoy doing something outside of securing my name and future. This girl… she is the answer_", he mentally comforts himself as he ignores the gnawing pain in his left arm. Finally, hospital attendants manage to get a few strong men into the room to pull the couple up. In no time, Sesshoumaru and Rin were back in the hospital room with mindful nurses rushing to check out both patrons. Upon reentering the room, Sesshoumaru was pulled away, taken to dry off as Rin was back in her father's arms as he cocoons her body with his.

* * *

Hours later, Sesshoumaru returns to Rin's improved room, dressed in the white dress shirt he wore under his jacket with his arm in a sling from having torn a few ligaments along with dislocating his arm. Rin was sitting in her bed, her window barricaded, Kenshin resting outside her hospital door, exhausted from the fright and overwhelming emotions his child has put him through in less than 24 hours. A silent tension fills the room as Rin fights to meet his eyes when he takes a seat against the edge of her bed. "Thank you…", she meekly quips. "It would have been a pity for the world to never know what could have come of Ms. Seiga", Sesshoumaru idly chides.

"You sure have a peculiar way of imposing yourself. However, it's not as if you can trick me again. Besides, you won't even be here all the time—wait, you won't be here… that is—all the time, right?", she groans. Rolling his eyes at her dramatic response, Sesshoumaru absentmindedly replies, "Although this Sesshoumaru finds your challenge amusing, please rest assure that my physical presence will not be needed with the new parameters in place by yours truly. If you so choose to try that same stint again, you would be met with some serious retribution…And for added measure, yes. This Sesshoumaru is never too far." "Seriously—Why. Do. You. Even. Care?", Rin frowns.

"Why is that a girl such as yourself remotely interested in such a response?", he scoffs, ignoring her glares. "Try me…" Taking the next daring step, Sesshoumaru leans dangerously close against Rin's face, close enough that the tip of their noses touched as pale brown eyes met pale amber orbs, only to find himself surprised at her lack of response.

"Interesting… close proximity to me does not affect you", he mutters against her skin. "Has anyone ever told you that you look ridiculously pretty—like in a girly way", she replies in a confused tone. A baffled expression mars Sesshoumaru's face, causing Rin to laugh aloud and him to jerk back in surprise.

"This Sesshoumaru fails to see what is so funny", he sulks as he replaces his inactive cold mask. "Let me guess, you don't usually have girls being so unresponsive towards you? You didn't need to invade my personal space to come up with that conclusion though… Even if you do look like InuYasha, you don't have that dazed, dumb look he has." "Pardon my previous approach then… perhaps we can form a companionship from our dislike of the mongrel", he inquires in an untrusting manner.

Rin's comical expression smoothes into a blank one as she explains, "I don't know what to say to that… I never had much interaction with guys… Especially within Feudal High… I'm not usually the one anyone looks at. In addition, with my attack… I'm sort of afraid…" "Good, then my first mission would be enabling you to trust the presence of the opposite sex again. Then we can revisit the question of companionship", Sesshoumaru concludes. "I guess, it couldn't hurt… Just do me a favor and promise to never hurt me… the few guys I do have in my life, usually end up doing so", Rin solemnly confides.

Backing away from the girl in question, Sesshoumaru merely nods before offering his free hand for her to shake. "Hopefully, one day you will be able to see yourself in a better light, Ms. Seiga", Sesshoumaru promises. "Me too…", Rin sighs. At that moment, Kenshin, reenters the room, causing the two to pull apart. Sesshoumaru excuses himself after being repetitively thanked by Mr. Seiga before leaving the scolding match to occur behind closed doors.


	5. Closer Ties

**Closer Ties**

A week goes by without much incident as Sesshoumaru makes good on his promise. Between visits from her friends, her father and Sesshoumaru himself, Rin was never left alone outside of supervised rest. Soon Rin was checked out of the hospital and put under house arrest until Feudal High made some security provisions at Kenshin's request. After begging and pleading to remain at Feudal High despite her father's wishes, she convinced him that if she were deemed socially inept after the therapy sessions then she would follow his wishes.

Unfortunately, that was far from an easy feat as Rin barely saw the outside world for the pass month, other than the inside of her therapist office and the journey there with Kenshin, escorting her. Still, Sesshoumaru made it a point to always stop by before the sessions and give Rin an unusual item. He would then give her a confusing proverb, cluttering her mind as he challenge her to solve the meaning behind the proverb before he returns the following week.

Finally, the day came where Rin was diagnosed socially competent and able to return to the halls of Feudal High under close supervision. Before entering her therapy session, Rin was confused about the absence of Sesshoumaru with another pestering proverb, but the thought was pushed aside for the idea of him finally taking a rest on her. Rin was more than surprised to spot Sesshoumaru waiting outside of the therapist's office, in the reception area, reading The Wall Street Journal.

Trying to sneak past the man before he can annoy her with another proverb riddle, she turns to the receptionist and asks to buy a cap and pair sunglasses off her. Right as she tucks the last of her dark hair curls into the cap and places the shades over her glasses, Rin turns around only to bump into the suited chest of the persistent man in question. "Going somewhere, Ms. Seiga?", Sesshoumaru blinks, taking note of her slightly disheveled appearance. Squirming under his gaze, Rin begins to play with the edges of the long sleeved, white, oversized hello kitty sweater she wore over a pair of black leggings and pink high top sneakers. Shaking his head in disapproval, he removes the cap from Rin's head to reveal her unruly, curly raven tresses matching her curly bangs. A simple pink hair clip keeps her crazy hair somewhat tamed as the wavy massed was pinned back on one side of her head, revealing her usual panda earring studs.

"Stop fidgeting Ms. Seiga, you look fine", Sesshoumaru smirks as he carefully removes the shades poised over her thin spectacles. "Says the guy who walks around looking amazing in suits nearly every waking moment of his day", Rin mumbles as she pouts causing Sesshoumaru to cough lightly to hide his slight chuckle. "I assure you Ms. Seiga, looking first-class is a practice art. Now, this Sesshoumaru has alerted your father that I would make sure you got home safely. So climb aboard", he instructs as he leads her outside the office to the black Bugatti parked outside. "Can you spare me a little more time outside. Lately, I haven't been able to just breathe without someone on my neck. No offense…", Rin pleads. "None taken, Ms. Seiga. I take it as a mark that you have acquired a better sense of existing with your alteration of attitude", he dismisses, quickly locking his vehicle with the click of the alarm on his set of keys.

Quicker than he can comprehend, Sesshoumaru soon finds Rin halfway down the block, speed walking away from his presence. Pocketing his keys, he took after her with larger steps and an even quicker pace. "Ms. Seiga, this Sesshoumaru demands that you halt this modest chase", he seethes as he finds himself on her heels but still just out of her reach as she bobs and weaves amongst the clusters of people out on the sidewalk. Finally, getting annoyed at her antics, Sesshoumaru takes the moment to turn the little game around and stops his movement to hide behind a passing tree. Rin, stops shortly after, no longer being able to hear the sounds of Sesshoumaru's footsteps behind her, she turns around to find herself alone on the sidewalk as people continue moving past her.

Walking back a few steps, fear begins to play on the ends of Rin's psyche as she carefully walks back up the sidewalk, looking around corners in an apprehensive state of mind. Lightly, she begins to call out. "Mr. Takahashi? Where are you? Mr. Takahashi… Sesshoumaru… please, stop… this isn't funny…" Getting closer to hysterics, Rin nearly walks past him before Sesshoumaru reaches out and grabs her shoulder. A quick gasp escapes her lips as she turns angered eyes onto the slightly amused ones of the man she was looking for. Shrugging away his grip on her shoulder, she folds her arms amongst herself in a pouting manner as Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow in question at her actions. "Not so amusing. Is it, Ms. Seiga?", Sesshoumaru begins to quip before catching sight of tears building on the rim of the brown orbs behind the spectacles.

"I was scared… I thought you really left me… and I tried to take deep breaths… but it didn't work", she lightly whispers as tears race down her flushed cheeks. Sesshoumaru removes a handkerchief from the pocket on his suit jacket and hands it to Rin as she wipes away the leaking tears on her face. "Allow me to give my deepest apologies, Ms. Seiga. This Sesshoumaru never meant to frighten you. Permit me make it up to you", Sesshoumaru begins only to have Rin turn away from his words, readjusting her glasses with the gesture. "No more stupid riddles…" she sighs. Sesshoumaru stiffens his composure, simply turning foot and heading right back to where he parked his car with Rin trailing after him.

An awkward silence envelops the duo as they hastily climb into the vehicle with tension surrounding them. Half way through the drive, Rin gathers her composure and looks over at the statuesque man sitting in the driver seat, gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles begin to turn white. Rin suddenly laughs, causing Sesshoumaru to quickly pull over and stop the car. "What?!", she asks, trying to stifle her giggling. "This Sesshoumaru lacks the knowledge of what you find so amusing Ms. Seiga", he icily retorts. "Look—I appreciate the riddles. I really do—but come on, they're boring to solve all the time. A girl likes to relax once in awhile. Even you have to admit, that you had some fun chasing me down the street, otherwise you wouldn't have played such a dirty trick. That was the first time in a long time that I seriously laughed and had fun. I guess I have you to thank for that. However, right now you're making that a little hard with your expression right now. I guess I never knew, you—the Ice King, can get your pride hurt because of little ol' me", Rin explains with a large smile on her face.

"This Sesshoumaru is glad you found amusement at my expense Ms. Seiga", Sesshoumaru replies with a stoic voice. "Come on—don't be like that. Don't tell me you never want to let your hair down, you know. You can call me Rin… that is if you give me permission to call you by your name—Mr. Takahashi", Rin beams. "I allow the present circumstance on the condition that it would be done so only with the existing party, Ms—Rin", Sesshoumaru agrees with a slight smirk. "Agreed, Sesshoumaru. Now—where exactly are we? I don't recognize this part of town", she exclaims, looking out the windows at her surroundings. "I figured something sweet would cheer you up", Sesshoumaru replies, pointing out the small ice cream parlor he was currently parked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that devouring sweets is one of my few indulgences?", Rin smiles as she quickly unbuckles her seat belt to hop out of the car. "Something definitely worth living for?", Sesshoumaru jests, climbing out after her and turning the alarm back on as he follows her into the parlor. "Ha-ha… nice one Sesshoumaru, but I guess life does seem a bit better with ice cream", Rin beams before turning around only to walk straight into the glass door to the ice cream parlor. Removing the glasses from her face, Rin begins to clutch her nose in anguish as she looks over at the silver haired young man to find him lightly chuckling. "Are you laughing at me, Sesshoumaru?", she pouts, pinching the slightly bruised bridge of her nose. "No, Rin… I would never", he lightly smiles.

* * *

Another month has passed and the drama-induced teens has been following a quiet and mundane lifestyle as gossip spreads and cools around Feudal High about the concealed rapist within the school. New safety protocols has been set in place not only to separate the girls from the boys but to make sure neither sex is left to go anywhere alone. All was done to appease the interest of Kenshin, before allowing her to return to the school upon her request. With the growing protocols, teachers were assigned to particular groups of students to make sure their escorted on and outside their school campus. Given the circumstances, Sesshoumaru immediately volunteered to be Rin's, with Kenshin backing up the request. The school board agreed and arrangements were made so that Sesshoumaru would escort her as she deems comfortable within the school parameters.

During the passing month, Sesshoumaru has made himself known to the students as the handsome teacher assistant with a wintry demeanor but an unexplained amiability. Multiple schoolgirls created fan clubs dedicated to his best assets but to their avail, he never personally invited himself to make an appearance at any. Instead, every afternoon, he'll find himself checking on Rin, only hanging out with her on a few more occasions outside her therapy sessions. Unknowingly to both, a deeper connection and dependency was soon formed as their relationship resolved into an unsaid and unfounded friendship.

* * *

Finally, it came to be another Monday morning in early November. It was due time for her to mingle back with her high school peers, namely the other two who became her best friends, Sango & Kagome. However, this morning was a peculiar delay in the morning routine as Rin attempted to return to old habits.

"Rin, you would not say another word on the subject! You are not to leave this house until I'm ready to drive you to school myself", Kenshin declares in anger. "I thought everything was supposed to return to normal. And normally… you wouldn't mind. You used to be a believer of it being better I arrive early then on time", she counters while throwing on her green knapsack. "That's true for the business world. Of which you will eventually take over for me, but first I want to secure your safety", Kenshin confides, blocking the exit of the front door. "If this charade is all because of what happened… I swear it won't happen again. Dad, if I return back to the old ways… maybe I can recognize my attacker… and…" Rin begins. "You'll what? ALL YOU'LL DO IS GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE AGAIN AND MAYBE THIS TIME YOU WON'T SURVIVE", he shouts back.

"So now… this… it's all… my fault", Rin whimpers as she backs away from her father to hide her tears with her bangs. "Rin… please don't do that… you know I can't say no to you when you're like this", he pleads before walking up to his daughter to raise her glasses and begin wiping away her tears with a napkin. "It's because I'm just like mom… right? She was weak too", Rin mutters ignoring the inward gasp her father takes. Just then the doorbell rings and Rin steps around her shocked father and goes to open the door. Swinging the door open in anxious request for any distraction to pull her away from the situation she has just created, she was more than shocked to see a familiar silver haired adult standing in front of the door, dressed orderly as usual. "Good Morning, Ms. Seiga. This Sesshoumaru has arrived to escort you to the school", he says holding out his arm in chivalrous fashion.

Rin turns back around just in time to see her father already heading into the kitchen. "I guess this solves your dilemma dad. Mr. Takahashi is going to escort me to school. I see you at dinner", she calls out over her shoulder as she closes the door behind her. With the front door locked and closed, she eagerly grabs onto Sesshoumaru's outstretched arm as he leads her to the front passenger seat of his black Bugatti. Closing the door behind her, he steps into his driver's side as the duo buckle up methodically. With a smile, she turns her attention to his blank face as the drive begins in a dull silence.

"So… this is going a bit beyond the call of duty, don't you think. I know you're my escort when on school grounds but I didn't know that courteousy extended outside of the premises. I'd say it was highly uncanny of you", she lightly jokes as she twiddles her thumbs in anxiousness. "This is an extra precaution. I figured your father would be inundated on the day of your return", he lightly smirks, ignoring her shrewd face as he cracks open the windows to the vehicle. Leaning forward to the glove compartment in front of her, Rin pulls open the lid to find an iPhone in a neon pink case with her name labeled on the back.

"What's this?", she asks. "Curiosity killed the cat… just so you know. This Sesshoumaru would prefer if you kept your hands to yourself while he's operating this vehicle", he dictates as he rounds the corner to the school entrance. "Oh… kay…You never answered my question though, unless this is your phone and you don't want to admit you like cute, girly things", she calmly teases. Sesshoumaru nearly stops the car in the middle of the street as he leers at the girl next to him before pulling over and out of traffic's way.

"As a matter of fact, this Sesshoumaru has a morbid fascination with things fashioned cute and girly like yourself… so much so that he went and purchased a cellular device custom made to your persona as discovered through brief interactions with your companions. Did you find my answer to your liking?" "Psh… yeah, right. Nice try, but me being remotely attractive to you is so not as funny as your potential homosexuality if not transgendered suggestions", Rin idly replies, rolling her eyes at his antics. "Believe as you desire, Rin. However, I would watch your words while existing on the furthest extent of my courteous manners", Sesshoumaru intensely mutters as he starts the car again and continues the ride.

"The phone is a gift for you in order to stay in contact with the very people you worry. I found a flaw in your father's logic in you not possessing a mobile device so this Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to have one provided for you. It is paid for and programmed so you can call myself via emergency contact", Sesshoumaru finishes as he pulls in to park in his spot in the teacher's lot. "You can't expect me to just accept this with no questions asked?", Rin scoffs in disbelief. "You can and you will… now hurry along to class Ms. Seiga", he dismisses as he turns off the ignition to the car.

Exiting the car, he briskly crosses the car to open the door for Rin as both fix their slightly disheveled, windblown appearance before departing separate ways. As Rin makes her way pass the student entrance to Feudal High, and to her locker, she silently shrieks in joy while holding the phone that she didn't notice the presence of her dark nemesis standing behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the school's skank. Oh, help me I've been raped… yeah, right. We all know that the incident was a cry for attention so people would know other guys actually want you. That's really pathetic, hun. Well guess what, the only one who wants you, wants you dead", Kikyo taunts menacingly into Rin's ear as Rin cringes under her every word. "KIKYO, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!", Sango shouts as she and Kagome comes to Rin's rescue just as Kikyo chose to lean away from the cowering girl. "You're lucky your loser friends are here to save you because otherwise we all know where you'll be. You want things back to normal… well, here it is", Kikyo finishes whispering before shouting out, "I'm out of here, losers."

As soon as Kikyo rounds the corner, leaving the trio in front of their shared locker, Rin collapses to the floor in anguish as she tries to take deep breaths to stop her panic attack. Kagome and Sango take either side of her small frame as they attempt to comfort her. "Rin… whatever she said, you know it isn't true…she's just scared because with you back people would start whispering about how much of a bitch she is again ", Kagome confides while patting Rin's back. Sango hands Rin a handkerchief from her pink satchel, cleaning her friend's glasses as Rin finally gets her breathing under control.

"Come on, let's head to first period Calc. Oh, Rin, you missed so much when you were gone. The hot new T.A somehow keeps Kikyo's posse in place. I think it's because he's InuYasha's older brother so he doesn't want to be tattled on at home", Sango gossips as they enter the classroom to see Ms. Baba sitting at her front desk, awaiting the ring of the school bell. As the trio walked and sat in their claimed seats, Rin's gasp causes the other two to stop their preparatory actions to turn to her. "What's wrong Rin?", Kagome asks as she leans over, only to see Rin paused in her actions with the lid of her desk still raised, staring intently at the contents within her desk. Rin slams down the desk, as the entire room becomes quiet upon the entrance of Sesshoumaru and the simultaneous ringing of the school bell.

Rin looks up to come face to face with a smug Kikyo as her posse looks around with confused glances. "So… that's what everyone thinks of me now…", Rin mutters before quietly standing from her seat and attempting to rush out of class. "Ms. Seiga, if you leave now, you will be tardy. And protocol says…", Ms. Baba begins as Rin throws open the door shouting, "SCREW THIS SCHOOL AND SCREW THE PROTOCOL!", and proceeds to run out of the room in tears. Sango stands up and opens Rin's desk to see red ink splashed all over the contents within with words like "**_SKANK_**" and "**_SLUT BAG_**" etched in every crevice with graphite and pen marks. Sesshoumaru walks over to the open desk and inspects the same design that has rendered Sango speechless.

"You. Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Miko. You are to take this desk outside and clean every inch of it", he orders. "I hope you're talking to yourself, bastard", InuYasha growls. "Besides we had nothing to do with this", Kikyo chimes in. "Does this Sesshoumaru look like he cares. I failed to see the question in my direction. Besides if you don't do it, a seat in detention would be your reward", Sesshoumaru threatens. "That's not fucking fair, Ms. Baba…", InuYasha begins before being silenced with a raised palm from the aforementioned woman. "Do as Mr. Takahashi says, Mr. Takahashi", Ms. Baba chuckles as a grumbling InuYasha and Kikyo leave the room to go to the janitor. Once the two depart, the class returns back in order as Sesshoumaru excuses himself to go look for Ms. Seiga.

* * *

Rin has made her way toward the eastern wing of the school and now sits on the roof of Feudal High, her knees drawn to her chest, glasses strewn aside as she sits in a huddle, crying her eyes out in anger. "_Why do I even try anymore… Maybe I should just change schools… Kagome and Sango would stay in contact… I didn't do anything to deserve that…_", her mind bitterly comments. "Is that what everyone thinks of me? Maybe Kikyo's right, I'll be better off dead", she mumbles aloud. What Rin wasn't expecting was the following response from a now familiar yet irritating male voice, "Is that so? It is quite the contrary Ms. Seiga. As I see it, you are incredibly stunning as a human being. So much so, that your peers—especially those lacking any form of profundity—will do anything to demolish any frame of confidence you hold", Sesshoumaru comments before closing the roof door lightly. "As if—I doubt she even cares that much… what are you doing here? Don't you have a class to torture", Rin scowls as she rubs moist eyes in contempt.

"I am here to fulfill my obligation on the pledge I made you a few months ago", he comments. A beat of silence passes between the two as Sesshoumaru takes a seat next to her against the ledge of the building. "I relinquish you… you and your so called obligation… so please go away. I'm not going to jump again… At least not today. No one needs to see me like this—especially you. I just need to be left alone…" Rin whispers as she replaces the frames on her face. "Rin, look at me", he commands as she drops her knees to turn her weary eyes to the ground.

With one hand, he lifts her chin with the tip of his forefinger so that her defiant eyes met his. "I see nothing of mishap here. I do not suppose anyone would be able to observe anything—oh, wait. I am mistaken. There—behind your lack of self regard—ah, a logic of worth… now that is worth seeing…", he declares, glaring past the gleam of the spectacles to the browned orbs hidden behind them. Smiling lightly to herself, Rin pulls her face out of his grip, looking coyly to the ground as she mumbles, "Thank you but I wish you would stop. I know my worth. I'm—pathetic… I always look to you for the answers now but it's not as if you can tell me how to be brave…" "Rin—you have the authority within yourself… No one can wound you or your ego without your permission—"

"That's easy for you to say. You're the frigging Ice King and even before that, everyone called you the Frozen Angel. You have no idea what it means to be inferior… to be weak… to be useless", Rin lashes out, pushing at the solid sitting stance of the elder silver haired instructor. "The amusing thing is that I essentially do, Rin. As unbelievable as it sounds, I too once stood on this very earth feeling as powerless as you do now…" With wide eyes staring intently in front of her and out into the school's landscape, Rin takes a deep breath, tentatively reaching her hands out and cupping Sesshoumaru's nearest fingers, changing the cold steel expression he was staring her down with into a softer, intrigued one.

Tears rolling onto her cheekbone, she takes another deep breath before whispering, "How did you get through it? You're here now… you're alive… How did you get through it all… all alone—I'm not sure if I can be that strong…" Before she can finish that thought, she finds herself pulled into Sesshoumaru's embrace, the fingers once in her grip now rubbing small circles in her narrow shoulders, as his arm snakes over her shoulder and holds her small, doll-like head over his left lapel. "I discover a very priceless lesson…Life has the possibility to present you solitary agonizing alternatives but that is not a pretext to not formulate a selection for that is the primary step to valor." "But—", Rin begins to mutter as Sesshoumaru relinquishes his hold on her. "All in all, it is with that belief that it is known that courage is not having the energy to go on - it is going on when you don't have energy."

Wiping away her fallen tears with a spare handkerchief in his pocket, Sesshoumaru looks down at the girl before him with slight tenderness as she smiles lightly at his attentions. Another moment passes before the duo regained their composures and stood up. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I really needed that." "It was my pleasure, Rin", he gently dismisses as his stoic mask sets in place. "Don't tell my friends about this, okay? Better yet, let's just forget this entire thing happened", she nervously chuckles. "Why would I want to do that? This has proved to be a learning experience for myself as well…"

"Yeah, how to stop an emotional wreck of a young teenage drama queen", she laughs. "That is a skill I can certainly hone", Sesshoumaru begins before Rin grabs hold of his still hands and ran into his chest for another embrace. "If this is one of the so called exhibitions, it's a great start… and I wouldn't mind keeping you hostage if it means I occasionally experience a feeling like this", she finishes, shyly smiling while relinquishing her hold on him. Shortly bemused for the extended contact, Sesshoumaru lightly dusts off his pants before opening the door to the roof and waiting for Rin to follow. "There's still time left in class, Ms. Baba will forgive you if you apologize at the end of class. Just remember to stay with your friends at all times", he instructs. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi. For my last class—", Rin begins. "As for your last class, you would find me waiting outside the room since Ms. Baba doesn't need any assistance, and you would be escorted you home", he finishes. Rin smiles before quickly ducking past him and down the stairs.

* * *

The school day went on as normal, with either Sango or Kagome always staying with Rin to protect her away from the harsh words of her locker mate until her final period. However, during the passing month, a lot has changed in the composition of the two main cliques in the story. For one, Miroku usually seems to hang around the trio more, helping whenever he can in the protection of Rin, to gain a certain someone's affection. Moreover, with Kagome secretly tutoring InuYasha in French, he's been slightly improving his grades in class all the while keeping back a suspicious girlfriend with excuses of constant family meetings. Anyhow, the end of the school day arrived and both cliques met up at their usual locations. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Rin met at Kagome/Sango's locker while Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Yura, InuYasha, Kikyo, and Miroku's replacement—Kouga Ookami, met at Kikyo/Rin's locker.

"So Kagome, another session at your place today?", Sango asks while putting away her unneeded materials for the day. "No. He thinks his girlfriend is beginning to truly suspect something much worse in thinking he's sneaking around, so we're going to study at his place so his excuses seem more legit", Kagome replies nonchalantly. "Oh Em Gee, Kagome! I can't believe you're not nervous", Rin jokes, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Of course she is. It's written all over her face. She's going to see inside the great Takahashi house", Miroku bitterly remarks. "Houshi… I thought we talked about this. He'll know what's he's missing when he can't trust anyone of them as much as he can trust you", Sango idly comforts before closing the locker. "I know… It's just… How can they replace me with the jerk? I mean sure he can give Yura a ride home without anyone else mending their schedules but he's InuYasha's rival in everything since they were preschoolers. I thought I was more important than a chaperone", he dwells.

Kagome sighs before patting Miroku's back in a compromising move to avoid his wondering hands. (Within the passing month, while Rin rested safely at home, Sango & Kagome had the benefit of learning how much wandering his hands can do on their own.) "But yeah, I'm out for hanging out today guys", Kagome announces. "Well then that leaves some much needed hangout time between me and Rin, right Rin?", Sango asks. "Oh, Sango… I was wondering if I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?", Miroku cuts in before awkwardly turning away from the group of girls. "But I haven't had a chance to hang out with just Rin and me for a long time…", Sango says in an attempt to make an excuse but her words were cut short at the arrival of the elder Takahashi arriving on scene.

"Good evening, students. This Sesshoumaru trust you are faring well on your studies?", Sesshoumaru interrupts. Miroku turns his attention back to the group to suppress a quick shudder as the girls silently swoon at his tidy appearance. As Rin casts her eyes away in a shameful manner, Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow before looking over his grey, pin stripe suit in slight amusement. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi, is there something we can help you with?", Kagome greets politely. "Well as Ms. Seiga was sure to inform you unless she forgot our prior engagement, this Sesshoumaru is here to escort her home", Sesshoumaru replies putting out an arm for Rin to take. "I was just getting around to telling them that. Sorry Sango. How about a rain check? Oh! You guys can give me a call on my phone. It was a gift from one of my dad's coworkers", Rin speeds as she grabs her green knapsack.

"Is that so… may I have your number?", Miroku flirts teasingly before earning a glare from everyone in the surrounding area. "I was just asking for you girls, before she rushes out of here", he recovers before Sesshoumaru covers his slightly slipping mask with his stoic face while Rin passes around her number. Once Rin finishes the routine, she grabs hold of Sesshoumaru's right arm as she waves goodbye to her comrades, leaving the three in front of Kagome/Sango's locker. "Okay, Houshi. Since Sango's free, I guess that gives you your date tonight. Have fun!", Kagome shouts before running on home, leaving the blushing couple in front of the school doors.

Continuing down the long blocks in an awkward silence, the two finally breathe a sigh of relief upon finally reaching Sango's house. "So I'll pick you up at 5", Miroku mutters before hopping into his nearby parked car after waiting for Sango to turn the keys to her door. In a state of dumbfoundness, Sango walks into her house just as she hears the screeching tires of the navy blue Audi peel away.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, InuYasha was currently being harassed by his girlfriend.

"Come on, Inu… I'm sure you can blow off this one meeting… for me?", Kikyo whines as she begins to play with InuYasha's stray locks. "And are you going to distract my parents when they chastise me again? No—I think not. If you want to fuck Kikyo, please go find yourself a vibrator", InuYasha growls. With that comment, Kikyo lets out an overdramatic gasp before turning away from him with a pout and beginning to whimper. "I—we haven't spent any time together for so long…. Even before the investigation with that Seiga brat, you started to avoid me… Don't you want me anymore Inu", she cries. InuYasha, unable to listen to the sound of his beloved's whimpers, takes her hand and squeezes it lightly before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Babe… you know I love you. I'm sorry if I'm taking out my frustrations with the meetings on you. I just need to vent a bit and since Miro is gone—that's not the point. I'll make it up to you, I swear", he finishes as he turns her head to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Promise", she teases as she goes in for another kiss before leaving the car. With that promise, she watches as the red Ferrari speeds away from the gates of her home. And within two seconds, making sure that InuYasha was long gone, Kikyo pulls out her cell phone and begins dialing an all too familiar number. "It's me… let's mend our little agreement with a couple of favors", she begins before the dark chuckle fills the phone. "I need you to spy on InuYasha for me. In return, we can negotiate those terms later", and with a confirming nod, Kikyo says goodbye before hanging up the phone. Turning to enter her home, an evil smirk spreads across her pretty face.

* * *

Meanwhile back across town, Rin sits patiently inside of Sesshoumaru's black Bugatti, staring intensely at her front door. "I said something really awful this morning Sesshoumaru… I don't know if he can forgive me yet", she whispers as he turns off the key to the ignition and rolls up the windows to the car. "Now, what is so unforgiveable that you dread entering your home with your humbled father?", Sesshoumaru asks politely. "We argued this morning… and I said something about my deceased mother… I think I hurt him because he hasn't called the school asking for me the entire day", she feebly mutters. "He is a mature man. This Sesshoumaru finds it hard to believe that words from his daughter can have such a dreadful effect on him—", he begins as Rin shakes her head, ignoring his statement. "No… it's not that… he's a recovering alcoholic and I think what I said may have caused him to backslide into old habits…"

"Interesting, in the research I had done involving Seiga Gaming Industries, nothing has came up about your father's habit…", Sesshoumaru idly explains before stopping the flow of his words at Rin's angry glower. "Therefore, you did research to see if the crazy was hereditary. Maybe you figured I take kindly to hearing your invasive habits because I'm oh so lucky to have someone like you take an interest in my well-being, right?", Rin scoffs as she attempts to exit the vehicle only to come in contact with locked car doors. "Um… why can't I get out?", she snarls. "I have a child lock in placed ever since it was arranged that I would be escorting you around Feudal High's campus. But if you assume this Sesshoumaru is going to permit you to go, you are sadly misguided", he glowers in return. "THIS SESSHOUMARU THIS, THIS SESSHOUMARU THAT… YOU JUST LOVE YOUR NAME…THEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF." "I have you know this Sesshoumaru explains himself to no one, especially an angst driven teenage girl", Sesshoumaru icily retorts.

"Fine. Have it your way…", Rin begins just she belts out a loud screeching scream only to have her mouth immediately covered by one of Sesshoumaru's hands. "The research was done because this Sesshoumaru wanted to unearth more familiar ground of subjects to seize a conversation with you. Nevertheless, every time I caught you before your therapy sessions, even after rehearsing the dialogue in my head and being primed for all your responses, I was constantly rendered near speechless when near you. Moreover, as for the child lock, after your little episode at the hospital and the therapist office, this Sesshoumaru had to prepare in the event you tried to run away from your concerns. You made it all too illustrious that my company was not really prized as much as tolerated. So pardon my intrusive nature but it was all completed for your benefit", Sesshoumaru nearly shouts over her screams, causing her to halt her throaty screeching.

A beat of silence passes between the two as Sesshoumaru removes his hand from Rin's mouth, rubbing away the bite marks she attempted to make in her episode. Taking a deep breath, Rin pushes the frames of her glasses up the bridge of her nose before whispering, "I'm sorry…" "Think naught of it… but it would be this Sesshoumaru's task to help you regain your confidence enough to take conviction in my words. But for now, let's focus on the matter ahead of us—how was this hidden from the company?", he begins.

"That was my grandparents doing. They hid their private affairs and only saw private specialists outside the country. Both being recovering alcoholics, my dad got the habit from them I guess. He took advantage at mixers, holiday soirées, and company gatherings. He was always composed and it seems like he could handle his liquor but when he was home it was a different story. He took it out on my mom and she always hid it so well. But it had ultimately leaded to her death. Although it was ruled as a suicide. He gets abusive when he's drunk and after her death, he went cold turkey for the last decade or so. No one in the company knew the wiser. But there was something in his eyes today… I think he relapsed with the stress he's been under after I was… attacked… maybe pushed him off the deep", Rin explains as she glances wearily at the door again.

"Rin… he will not place a hand on you if this Sesshoumaru has any say in the manner. Let us just hope an external presence would hinder his proceedings", he dismisses as he pockets his keys and exits his side of the Bugatti. "What are you doing?", Rin calls out just as he walks around to open her car door. "Inviting myself to dinner", Sesshoumaru cleverly smirks as he shuts the door and sets the alarm on the car. Following quickly after him, Rin duplicates his grin as she leads the man into her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, way across town, inside of a large Victorian decorated estate styled after Fleur De Lys, two teens, still adequately dressed in their accompanying school uniform, sit at a desk in a large, brightly lit study. InuYasha nods his head in understanding of Kagome's explanation of reflexive pronouns. "So what part of the English language are reflexive pronouns?", he asks before attempting the translation exercise in front of them. "Think of it as the part of speech that refers to self but as an object. Examples are myself, yourself, himself, herself, itself, themselves, ourselves, yourselves, etc. Do you understand?", Kagome begins. "And how are we supposed to know the difference between these pronouns and regular pronouns?", he continues. "It's all in the placement. Remember how I taught you about object nouns last week and how objects are referred to? Well these words, are placed in the same way. You can translate straight through but remember to take that misplaced noun and move it around in the sentence until it makes sense", she finishes, pulling out self-made flash cards from her yellow knapsack.

"Let's try these phrases", she instructs. Holding up one card at a time, it was InuYasha's job to read with correct pronunciation and to translate afterward. "Ils ne s'habillent pas. They are they not getting dressed", InuYasha attempts. "Try again. Remember how in English, some things are not said but understood. Good pronunciation though", she coaches. "Ils ne s'habillent pas. They are not getting dressed", InuYasha corrected. "Good, now try this one", Kagome dictates, changing the card. "Nous nous parlons. We are talking to each other?", he asks. "It's not a question but yes that is the answer", Kagome confirms before switching to the final card. "Je t'aime. I… I like you", he stutters out. "Yes, but in France, you know how everyone is sort of big on love. So it can be used to say, 'I love you'", Kagome illustrates.

With that final statement, the two look at each other intensely before returning to their work. After a long moment of silence, Kagome finds the courage to ask, "InuYasha, can I ask you why you won't hire a tutor? Your family definitely has the funds for it." "I don't want Kikyo to find out…", he begins before hearing a soft thud outside the window. Quickly rising up from the desk, he runs to the window to inspect the surroundings, only to find no one there but a few fallen tree leaves. He turns his attention back to Kagome saying, "I want to take her to this French restaurant on our two year anniversary next month. But it would be awkward with a translator there and it seemed silly to be taking a high level French course yet can't order from a simple menu." Kagome closes her book before turning her full attention onto him.

"So why ask me?" "You don't have to help me if you don't want to", he quickly retorts, standing straight up and away from leaning on the dark walls. "No… I don't mind helping. It's just that… all your friends share that class with you and before, I'm sure Miroku would've helped…", she begins. "I can't trust them not to make me feel stupid or lesser then them for asking. To be honest, you are already lesser then me in status so I figure, it wouldn't hurt to ask. You'll get to idolize me from up-close and I get some much needed help from someone I find not too disturbing", he interrupts mindlessly. "Oh… well I'm sorry for you", she finishes before picking up her books and packing them into her bag. "I think you're mistaken. I have nothing to be sorry for", he tries to refute.

Throwing her bag onto her shoulder, Kagome only slightly staggers before replying, "I find it sad that someone so popular can't even rely on the very people who are meant to give them comfort as their closest peers. I always thought that's what friends were. But if that's your friends, I never want to be you and I have no reason to idolize you", she finishes before marching out of the room.

InuYasha stands there in silence as the reality of her words starts to sink into him. He finally snaps out of his reverie when he realizes that she had no definite ride back home. Rushing to the doorway, he runs head on with the girl of the hour in the parlor. "Oh, I think that you should consider asking someone like Kouga for help. He doesn't seem too bad as a friend. And if it's still a no, I'll be willing to help again if you can't find some other lackey to depend on", she says acidly. "Look Kagome, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. Just let me drive you home at least. There's no more buses to this side of town and I hope you don't intend to walk home by yourself", he insists. "I do not need your pity. And I thought this was supposed to be discreet. You don't even want to be seen with me", she nips back before retching open the front door and walking out of the house.

However, with InuYasha close by and on her heels, she didn't get very far before he came up behind her and picked her and her backpack up before throwing her over his shoulder. Kagome immediately begins kicking and screaming for help but to no avail on such an empty estate. Finally, InuYasha gets to his red Ferrari, and ignoring the gestures of the short impish valet, he throws Kagome into the front passenger seat before locking the doors and climbing into the driver's side. With the keys soon in the ignition, InuYasha speeds out of the private parking lot and onto the highway road.

On the drive towards Kagome's house, the car remains silent as anger and tension arose in the air. Kagome sits with her arms crossed and turned completely away from InuYasha as InuYasha's sits forward, his knuckles turning white from gripping the staring wheel so hard. "So what? You're going to drop me off a few blocks from my house so I can continue without anyone knowing any better. I would've been better off walking home", Kagome chides. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND ACCEPT THE RIDE! I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE HERE AND YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY. I FUCKING OPEN UP TO YOU AND YOU GO AND BE A BITCH ABOUT IT!", he interrupts. Silence fills the car as Kagome ponders the situation at hand. "Look… I appreciate you opening up to me. I won't tell a soul about it. It's just… do you really have to take advantage of the fact that everyone worships the ground you walk on", Kagome whispers before silently crying her frustration out.

Slowly InuYasha comes to a stop a few blocks away from Kagome's house before parking the car on the sidewalk. "Kagome… I'm sorry… don't cry… I don't know what to do. Just—please…", he mutters, handing her a napkin to wipe her tears. When Kagome didn't move, he takes the napkin and wipes away her tears himself before giving her an awkward brief hug. "Thanks", she finally speaks as InuYasha starts the car again and continues the drive to Kagome's house.

For the rest of the ride, a solemn silence fills the car before InuYasha finally stops in front of Kagome's house. "Look, I'll tutor you for as much as you need as long as you make me a deal", Kagome requests. "How much do you want?", InuYasha asks impatiently. Kagome shakes her head before replying, "Just your friendship. However you like it. We can be secret friends. Personally, I think you need one. But it would mean the world to me as well." InuYasha gives a slight nod before Kagome shrieks in glee before planting a quick kiss on his cheek and running out of the car.

Once he was done making sure that she was secure and in her house, InuYasha ponders about the contact for a moment before continuing on his way back to his estate.

* * *

In a small bush in a lot across the street from the shrine house, a frail, black-haired boy puts away his camcorder before he flips open his cell phone to dial familiar numbers. "Kikyo… you won't believe what I just caught."


	6. Dark Introductions

**Dark Introductions**

Across town, a tall, slender built teenage boy with dark curls braided back in his traditional ponytail crawls into his humbled abode with a look of exhaustion marring his slightly delicate features. With one deep breath, the façade was dropped and his lips curve into a blank smile as he strolls into his darkly furnished room. He takes a seat at his computer desk to log on to his laptop, signing on to his instant messaging program as he kicks away his grey backpack routinely. He smirks as the glare from the computer screen made his pale skin slightly more translucent. He logs on to his alias name: Baboon813. Immediately he receives a pop up message from the screen name Priestess69.

Priestess69 (8:00:36 PM): What took u so long?

Baboon813 (8:00:45 PM): Patience is a virtue, Kikyo. I just got home. Hold on for a moment while I settle down.

Priestess69 (8:01:02 PM): A simple 'brb' would've sufficed Naraku. Just accept my video chat and I'll be waiting.

*Video Session Requested*

*Video Session Received*

Baboon813 (8:15:05 PM): Back.

Priestess69 (8:15:10 PM): Yes I can see that.

"Okay so what did you learn?", Kikyo questions immediately. "You may want to reconsider allowing your precious betrothed to blow you off any further. It seems that not only is he untruthful about his father's summits these passing weeks but he's form another relationship with someone you know all too well", he eloquently puts as he grins in triumph. "QUIT BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME WHO THIS BITCH IS!?" "My, oh my… you look very sexy when you're this angry. But I want my prize first. This extra snooping wasn't easy. He has guards everywhere on his estate and I had to slip in and take out one before getting noticed", he weekly complains.

Kikyo positions her webcam as she furthers herself away from the screen after turning up the microphone. Locking her bedroom door, she glides to the curtains to shut them close before slowly turning back to the screen and beginning the process of removing her sleeping clothes. She raises her thin arm and rips off her oversized t-shirt in one quick movement that leaves Naraku blinking twice. Just as Kikyo was going to rip off her sweat pants in the same manner, she ceases her actions and sits in front of the camera to say, "I'm sorry Naraku, where are my manners? What do you wish to enjoy first? … Naraku… are you paying attention?" Snapping to awareness, Naraku turns his complete attention to the screen in front of him as he smiles lazily.

"Tell you what Kikyo; because this little performance was enticing enough, I'll give you what you want if you up the stakes a little." "What do you have in mind?", Kikyo teases as she leans in front of the screen to expose an extra bit of cleavage while toying with stray hair ends. "Aid me in my plot to bring down the Takahashi Corporation, starting with the heirs. True riches would be your reward and you'll no longer have to be tied down with a complete imbecile at your family's request. I'll illustrate more of the plan to you much later as it is still in the blue print stages but it also involves the help of Kagura and Kanna as well. Maybe Kouga will be of use, seeing his long time hatred for InuYasha stems from the very same competition I have with our parent's competing industries. But before that, you need to regain the ties of his affection despite what I am to tell you", Naraku instructs.

"You seem pretty sure about your little scheme. How can you be sure it will even work? A majority of your plan involves the movements of other parties. Where in the world will you get this much assistance?", Kikyo inquires as she slowly pulls herself away from the camera to put on back her shirt. "Tsk, tsk tsk… my dear lady Kikyo. Have you no faith in my skills? Simply leave all those inquiries to me and do your part. Now do you wish to find out your little tidbit?" "Don't test my patience Naraku, it's bottomless compared to yours but my temper begrudges me", Kikyo concludes. "How poetic. Your suspicions were quite correct. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's a junior at Feudal High and her best friends are your current nemesis and your locker mate. But I advise you not to attack your locker mate directly as attention is still drawn to you as the suspect in her rape case. Although I doubt, they'll find anything by now. The silly girl is still delusional about the entire thing and has no memory of my hired attacker. And with that lecher attached to her and telling all our secrets, it's too soon to attack Tajiya. Therefore, the best bet is to take your vengeance out directly. Are you willing to get your hands dirty Kikyo?", Naraku taunts.

"Unlike you Naraku, I actually like to do my own dirty work to witness the devastation first hand. And I'll make sure never to get caught", Kikyo coolly retorts. "My, my, how did my dear Kikyo turn to be so… devious?" "Let's not resort to name calling… I'm simply handling my life with more control than others are. Good night Naraku", she finishes as she shuts off her screen. Looking at a dark camera screen, Naraku leans back in his chair as he begins to contemplate with a dark smirk on his lips. "Silly Kikyo… she has no idea this has been my circus all along", Naraku mutters before leaving the computer screen to prepare for bed. "_Yes… I will be the true victor in the end…_", was his final thought as he lies against his pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile back across town, a casually dressed couple sits in a small-secluded booth in the back of an Italian restaurant, shyly ignoring the gaze of the other as they have a light dinner conversation. The girl wears a light pink, v-neck, 3/4 sleeved, knit top to compliment her tanned skin with dark, low cut, skinny jeans and dark brown, chunky ankle boots as her hair was tied down in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. The boy wears a navy blue polo t-shirt with black jeans and matching Reeboks as his own hair remained in the familiar dragon tail at the base of his neck. The couple talks about their first destination for their date, a bowling arena, as the waitress takes away their plates.

"You know I whooped your ass fair and square. Admit it Houshi", Sango chides teasingly. "It was just a lucky streak tonight. Any other time and place when you're not wearing that marvelous top, I will have my focus and the outcome will be very different", Miroku defends as he attempts to look away from his hands once more to finally catch Sango's deep chocolate eyes. Sango smiles sheepishly but meets the deep blue hues. "Whatever you believe Houshi", she teases relaxing her grin into a smirk.

"Would you ever let your walls down, Sango?", Miroku asks, as he turns his gaze to Sango's fingers dancing around the rim of her glass of water as she makes rings around the top with her index. "I wasn't aware that there were any walls to begin with. I would like to think I'm an open person to begin with. I just don't fall for people's silly actions." "Exactly my point. Unless I'm mistaken, you have such a hard exterior and I doubt you think everyone is that dumb. So I figured there must be a separate reason to why I haven't seen a guy with someone as beautiful as you", he compliments, delicately reaching over to take hold of Sango's hand.

Confused at the sudden movement, Sango takes a moment to herself, suspiciously observing Miroku's facial features and body language before relaxing her glare. "I'll answer that on one condition." "Whatever you want", Miroku smirks. "Don't touch me like this unless I ask you too. It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I like thinking and with you touching me, that's not possible", she blushes. "Then I'll abide by your wishes and… I'll use that to my advantage when the time comes", Miroku jokes as Sango kicks him underneath the table as he pulls away. "I have to be tough, everyone in my life sort of set me up to defend them. It's not as if they ask for it, but they can always count on my temper and my defense. So that behavior sometimes leaks into my attitude towards a lot of people. It hasn't made me worse off than I started and my instincts are usually right about people", Sango explains abstractly.

"I actually understand that… And I'm not saying that just so you'll like me more. But you may want to give people a second look. You may miss some things about them with your attitude acting as the major barrier", Miroku mumbles. Sango sits in silence, contemplating the statement as the waiter comes back with the bill. As Miroku leaves to pay the bill, Sango begins a mental reevaluation of their date. "_What's his game? Is he just saying this to get into my pants? On the other hand,… he can be sincere and want me to open up to him. Come on, this is thee Miroku Houshi we're talking about. He doesn't see further than a girl's… assets… and you're willing to give him a shot. Yes… yes I am_", she mentally concludes. As Miroku comes back to the booth to escort Sango home, she quickly grabs for his hand, ignoring her mind's argument as they walk out to his navy blue Audi.

On the drive back to Sango's place, the ride was quiet as the couple silently overcame Sango's surprising initiation of contact. Finally Miroku arrives in front of Sango's house and parks his car. Before she can even exit the car, he gets out and opens the door for her in a completely chivalrous fashion, escorting her to her doorstep. "So was today's date worthy of your time?", Miroku teases. Sango smirks at his wiggly eyebrow gesture before softly swatting him away. "I actually did… I learned a lot about you Houshi. And I'm sure you learned enough about me that you know what type of girl I am", she mutters as she pauses on her doorstep.

"Sango. We've been hanging out for the past couple of months…and you're one of the first girls I don't mind waiting on… So how about we make it official and you know—go out with each other", he asks patiently. "I'm already going out with you, Houshi. We're out on a date", Sango jokes. "No… Sango. As in be my girlfriend and continue seeing each other." "Oh—that…Well that depends… I'm still pretty much a nobody at Feudal High and I'm not sure I can handle the pressure of being the girlfriend of the Lecherous Houshi. Tonight aside, I haven't really seen you behave like a boyfriend. So, are you serious about us?", she calmly retorts.

"Why wouldn't I be?" "I'm not like every other girl Houshi. I'm not going to fall to your every whim. So if you want to be with me, you have to be completely serious about this. No screwing around with other girls, you know just as well as I do that the hallways talk", Sango confirms as Miroku pulls her body close to his, a light shriek of surprise escaping her lips as she peers up at the boy before her. "As silly as I may seem in most of my actions, my only attention will be towards you. So can I take that as a yes?", he flirts. Sango lightly gulps at the sudden intensity from the proximity of Miroku's body against her own. "Houshi… Just…", she begins before being interrupted by Miroku's finger on her lips. "And if we're seeing each other, please just call me by my first name." "M-Miroku… be careful with my heart", Sango finishes in a whisper as Miroku leans in, softly capturing her lips in his for a delicate kiss.

The soft, chaste kiss immediately leads to another much deeper and longer kiss as both teens become wrapped into their little world. Lost and drifting in their own bliss, Sango finally pulls away slowly to leave Miroku with a lazy grin on his face. "Was that your first?", he teases. Sango lightly hits him in the shoulder before asking, "Was I really that bad?" "No, you were amazing… but shy. With more practice, that should be solved", Miroku begins as he goes to kiss Sango again only to be interrupted by an opening door. A slightly taller, well-built man with a light goatee and Sango's coloring, appears in the doorway of the small, blue house wearing a massive, cotton robe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of which will be happening at another time. This is a school night", the man instructs with a deadly glare. "Miroku, this is my father, Goshenki Tajiya. Dad, this is my boyfriend Miroku Houshi", Sango introduces. "Houshi… are you related to Mushin Houshi?", Goshenki questions, ignoring Miroku's outstretched hand. "Yes, Mr. Tajiya. My grandfather is the owner of Houshi Luxury Funeral Parlors." "Well, say good night Mr. Houshi because I'm sure my daughter has to get ready for school tomorrow morning. Oh and I'll be expecting you for dinner soon if you want to continue seeing my daughter", Goshenki concludes before closing the door on the couple and heading back to bed. "Well, I guess this is good bye. I'll see you tomorrow morning?", Miroku finishes before finishing his previous action only to have Sango pause his actions. "My dad is probably just watching from the upstairs window now. So if you don't want a tranquilizer dart in your back, you better get going", she laughs. Sango waves goodbye and enters her home. Once inside, she immediately runs to the window and watches as Miroku enters his navy blue Audi and drives away.

* * *

On the same street but down a couple of miles, Sesshoumaru sits at Rin's dining room table reading over lesson plans with the hostess sitting across from him as she completes her homework for the night. Closing the last of her textbooks, she leans back in the chair before removing the ponytails in her hair and letting it flow freely. Her next movement was one of sheer surprise for Sesshoumaru as she proceeds to reach over and gently nudge the stack of papers next to him. Whispering his name, Rin becomes annoyed as he refuses to interact with her. With a devious smile, she nudges the stack of papers harshly, causing them to fall to the floor and lightly cover the carpeted ground. "Rin…", Sesshoumaru growls irritably.

"You should probably head home now. I don't think my dad is coming home anytime soon. So unless you like to eat take-out, you'll best be going…", Rin calmly smiles, ignoring Sesshoumaru's cold glare as he stands to pick up the once organized stack of papers. "And leave a girl like yourself unprotected to external menaces. I would just wait until your father gets home at least. Besides, my duties would not be completed if I did not make sure you consumed a suitable meal for the night. Moreover, take-out is not a suitable selection", Sesshoumaru grumbles before the sound of his stomach growling interrupted the tirade and fills the uncomfortable silence in the run. Taking a pause in his actions in a brief bout of embarrassment, Rin's light laugh fills the air as she stands to help the silver-haired young adult. "Seems like your stomach disagrees with you, so how does Indian sound like to you?", she finishes laughing as she hands Sesshoumaru the last of his papers.

A silent glare was her answer as Rin stands up and readjusts her uniform. "Come on… even the infamous Ice King must have human tendencies. Besides, I do have some standards, it's a good restaurant and their food is more traditional and healthy than unsatisfying and catering to the masses." "Fine, this Sesshoumaru would trust your judgment, Rin…", he dismisses as the sound of keys entering the front door interrupted Rin's actions. Soon, the sounds of Kenshin stumbling in, fills the house as Rin quickly races Sesshoumaru to the entrance of the dining room. "Allow me to access the situation quickly—", Rin begins. "But, Rin—" "Please, Sesshoumaru, my dad would freak if he knew you were here for dinner without any prior announcing. I got this…", Rin dismisses, nudging Sesshoumaru aside as she graciously enters the living room area.

Through the short corridor, Kenshin walks inside, in sloppy attire, with an open bottle of wine in one hand and his briefcase in another. "Rin!", he calls out in a drunken slur. "Good night, dad. See, I came back from school perfectly fine. I had Mr. Takahashi with me the entire day so I was unharmed. He even volunteered to take me to school every morning and—dad you reek, where have you been all day?", Rin babbles, meeting her father halfway en route to the kitchen area as she carefully removes the briefcase from his hand. "I took off for the day… I needed a moment to myself… and—wait, why in the world am I telling you? Hurry up and get dinner ready. I'm still mad about this morning…", Kenshin hiccups as he drunkenly stomps his way past his daughter as he keeps the liquor bottle out of her reach.

Taking a long swig of the open bottle, Kenshin lightly gasps in appreciating of the taste as he changes direction to head up the stairs. "Dad… about that… I'm sorry… But—um… could you sober up for a minute? Mr. Takahashi is here for dinner and we were just about to order some—", she begins as Kenshin swings the nearly empty bottle in his drunken stupor. Unfortunately, Rin doesn't duck in time as the bottle hits her harshly against the temple of her head, causing her to yelp in surprise as Kenshin stumbles back down the stairs. At her sudden outburst, Sesshoumaru immediately rushes to the scene of Rin cradling her forehead with Kenshin frowning disapprovingly.

"Ms. Seiga, are you alright?", he calls out as he catches sight of a reddening bruise underneath Rin's fingertips. "Yeah—it was just an accident, right dad?", Rin sniffles as she attempts to inhale unshed tears. "Was it, Mr. Seiga?", Sesshoumaru questions with disdain. "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and taking care of my daughter—like you can do a better job than me… her father—GET OUT!", Kenshin yells, raising the bottle of wine in a threatening stance. "Dad! That's Mr. Takahashi and you're embarrassing me, right—", Rin screeches. "You dare to raise your voice to me—I'm your father!", Kenshin retorts as the next few moments happen quickly.

Swinging his wine bottle back, Rin stands still in fear and silence, barely cringing in anticipation of his blow as Sesshoumaru steps between the two. Instead of Kenshin striking either, he misses with clumsy accuracy and breaks the bottle against the railing of the stairwell, splashing the remaining contents on Sesshoumaru's suit before tripping over the few steps he climbed. Dropping to his knees, Kenshin begins to sniffle before crawling to his daughter and holding onto her knees. Sesshoumaru begins to move to separate the two but Rin's hand raises up to stop him in his tracks. "Dad…", she quietly whispers, rubbing calming circles into his suited upper back. "Masami… I failed you… I can't even take care of our darling Rin…", Kenshin mumbles in a sleeplike stupor just as he collapses and passes out on the edge of the stairwell.

With Kenshin passed out on the floor, Rin remains temporarily frozen in shock as Sesshoumaru continues moving in silence to pick up Kenshin and hoists him over his shoulder. "Which way is your father's room?", Sesshoumaru asks politely ignoring shattered debris on the steps. Rin nods her head, her thoughts not registering as words, as she snaps out of her reverie and helps Sesshoumaru by removing her father's shoes and leading the duo up the stairs into her father's room at the end of the narrow hallway.

Once in his room, Rin directs Sesshoumaru to the hallway bathroom before locking her father's bedroom door and closing the door behind her as she steps outside the room. Mechanically forcing herself to continue walking, she grabs an extra towel from the hall closet before meeting Sesshoumaru in the bathroom. She quickly puts aside her worries as she sees the messy sight of Sesshoumaru's stained grey, pinstriped suit. "Oh… I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru", she begins as she rushes to clean up settling stains on his jacket. "Rin, do not worry about that. Is your head okay?", he gingerly calls out. Reaching up to touch the bruise she had long forgotten, Rin cringes as she feels the beginning of a swelling bump. "Sit down and let me fix it. Where is your first aid kit?" "Behind the medicine cabinet", Rin mechanically retorts as she takes a seat on top of the closed toilet lid.

Grabbing the small white box, Sesshoumaru quickly opens it to take out an alcohol pad and a medical ice pack. Leaning against the edge of the bathroom sink, he removes his suit jack, handing it to Rin so she can hold and rolls up the sleeves of his black shirt. Ripping open the alcohol pad, he gingerly removes the curly bangs against Rin's forehead before gently swabbing the swelling bruise. Wincing slightly, Rin closes her eyes as she grips small fingers around Sesshoumaru's wrist in a feeble attempt to steer the pain. "Does it hurt too much?", he asks, continuing his tirade. "Just a bit…" Tossing aside the used sheet into the nearby trash receptacle, he squeezes the gel ice pack until a pop was heard, placing it against the bruise, before removing Rin's hand from his wrist to hold onto the cold product on her head.

"Sorry, about tonight. You can go now. I'll lock myself in my room and call you if anything happens", Rin mumbles distantly. "No—Rin, go pack an overnight bag and turn off all electrical devices. You are coming with me. You will stay in one of the guest rooms on the estate for tonight", Sesshoumaru commands, putting away the first aid kit as Rin stares in disbelief. "Honestly, Sesshoumaru…that's not a smart decision—" "Neither was trying to confront a drunk father without help…", he quips, tossing his suit jacket over his shoulder before helping Rin off the toilet cover. "I don't want to be of any trouble and I can just call one of my friends and—" "Are you comrades aware of your father's habit? If that is the case then I invite you to take course in your suggestion but if not, let us not cause needless worry for tonight. Besides, the estate is more accommodating than the homes of your comrades", Sesshoumaru dismisses walking out of the bathroom and half way down the stairwell with Rin trailing behind him.

"Wait—can you just stop and think for a moment? I appreciate the gesture, I honestly do but it doesn't look good if someone was to catch us traveling together at indecent hours outside of school grounds and—" With a short grunt, Sesshoumaru quickly turns around to face the questioning girl, making her statement die on her lips at the proximity he stood in front of her. "Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much, Rin?" With a modest shake of her head, Rin takes a couple of steps back, putting her at the same height of Sesshoumaru's face. "Then please stop worrying about parameters outside of your control and do as I said", he breathes, causing Rin to merely nod her head before bouncing back up the steps and into her room.

Within minutes, throwing the last of her necessities into an overnight bag, Rin takes out her iPhone and begins calling Kagome. "Hello?", Kagome answers. "Kagome? This is Rin. Hold on for a moment and let me connect Sango". As Rin quickly dials Sango, she clicks back the phone to connect Kagome for a three-way session. "Sango? This is Rin and Kagome", Rin announces. "Hey guys, I just got in from the date **_Kagome_** forced on me and Miroku", Sango quickly complains. "Please hold that conversation for a bit later, I need you guys to do me a huge favor", Rin cuts in. "Rin, are you okay?", Kagome asks with the telltale signs of her moving on her bed, resonating through the phone. "Are you home alone…You can come over for the night Rin. I can get my dad to drive me over to pick you up", Sango starts in a worry frantic.

"No guys, it's under control. I'm staying at Mr. Takahashi's house tonight. He just wants me to call you guys so you can cover for me. He doesn't want me alone with my dad being… MIA. So do I have your guys okay?", Rin asks. "Rin… is there something you need to tell us about what's going on between you and Mr. Takahashi?", Kagome intrudes. "Yeah, because that sounds a little too friendly for someone who is just an escort", Sango chimes in. "It's really nothing. Sure he's been taking care of me since he rescued me… but I swear it's nothing that serious… I may have a slight crush on the guy but I'm mean what girl doesn't, right… It's not like he even thinks of me that way—Look, I'll tell you guys more later", Rin begins before she is interrupted again. "And why can't you tell us now?", Kagome inquires. "I rather be out of this house sooner than later, so later", Rin snorts. "But, Rin…", was all Sango gets in as Rin hangs up her cell phone.

Sighing a breath of relief, Rin nearly jumps out of her skin at the feel of Sesshoumaru tapping her shoulder. "Who were you speaking to?" "I added a little insurance and called my friends to cover for me if anyone asks questions", Rin explains, handing Sesshoumaru the phone he gave her just as Kagome's caller ID popped onto the screen again. "From the sound of the conversation, it does not appears as if you were successful in your efforts", he jests, pocketing the vibrating pink iPhone. "Well my friends would have to get over it, right?", Rin mumbles as she locks her front door behind her.

"A crush, eh?", Sesshoumaru asks once they reach to his car outside. "Are you admitting to eavesdropping, Sesshoumaru?", Rin diverts as she climbs into the vehicle after placing her duffel bag next to Sesshoumaru's briefcase in the trunk. "Never, Rin. But this Sesshoumaru does find the idea entertaining in the least", he smirks slightly before climbing into the driver seat. Buckling up, Rin rolls her eyes as Sesshoumaru follows suit and drive off into the night.


	7. With Malicious Intent

**With Malicious Intent**

Inside of a large Victorian fashioned estate made after the Fleur de Lys, commotion settles down as the two heirs of the Takahashi Empire sit down with their family in the study with a peculiar guest. InuTaisho, his lovely wife Izayoi, and his youngest son, InuYasha, sit across from Sesshoumaru and his guest as they interrogate his recent focus.

"The media will have a field day if they were to find out you were having relations with a minor", InuTaisho criticizes. "Father, you are merely overreacting to the situation at hand. The documented actions that I carry out with Ms. Seiga cannot be misconstrued in intentions. Furthermore, we took extreme caution on our arrival to the estate so that this event is highly discreet. Ms. Seiga has even gone to further lengths and corroborated her story amongst her", Sesshoumaru defends.

"So tell me how discreet you were being driving around town with barely tinted windows and that brat and her nasty head knot in the front seat? That makes perfect sense. Why don't you just admit that you're just a perverted bastard! You turn down scorns of women; and not just any women, _NO_… top models, wealthy heiresses and famous party girls—All of them throwing themselves at your feet. Just to hang with some teeny bopper, ordinary looking—", InuYasha begins to insult before Sesshoumaru grabs hold of his shirt collar in a swift, enraged motion as he hoists his brother in the air. Izayoi swiftly stands and walks over to the boys as InuYasha attempts to reach and strangle Sesshoumaru himself.

Clearing her throat with a sound of guttural annoyance, the brothers halted their actions, posed mid scuffle and turn their attentions to their mother. "Boys, you will conduct yourselves in a proper manner in front of company. InuYasha… there's no need to bring up old bones or disregard your brother's choices. Regardless of how unbelievable you think they are, he's always been unpredictable. And Sesshoumaru, you should know that your brother merely teases. By now, I thought you learn to ignore some of his fool-hearted quips", Izayoi calms the boys as they swiftly let go of the other and return to their posts. "Just because the mongrel prefers to let loose his tongue does not mean this Sesshoumaru will permit him to exhibit insolence towards my guest." InuTaisho merely shakes his head before lending a large, firm hand out to Rin to greet, "Welcome to the Takahashi household Ms. Seiga. I trust you to hold your tongue about what goes on here. Now what do you want from my son?" Sesshoumaru begins underhandedly growling in disapproval at his father's underhanded remark.

Rin simply giggles, causing silence to take over the inhabitants of the study as the family look at her with question. "InuTaisho—", she begins as InuTaisho announces, "its Mr. Takahashi to you, young lady." "Now I see where he gets the arrogance from", Rin quickly mumbles with a pout. This earned further silence in the group as Izayoi tries to suppress a slight smirk at her husband's fluster and Sesshoumaru's masked astonishment. "Can you not exude proper etiquette, young lady?", InuTaisho warns. "As heiress to Seiga Gaming Industries, I'm well aware of rules of proper etiquette. But I was also taught that you respect your host exactly as much as you have been respected", Rin calmly teases. As the tension lightens in the room, InuTaisho gives the young girl, still dressed in her red plaid school uniform a look over as Sesshoumaru becomes statuesque awaiting his reaction.

"I like you, Ms. Seiga. You are very sardonic. Lucky for you, I am fond of people with that quality of humor. So humor you I will… call me InuTaisho. But the question still stands: what interests you about my son?", he dismisses with a smile. "Last I check he was the one stalking me. Yeah, he saved my life once but technically, he's under no obligation to continue checking in on me. The uncanny thing is that as much as I try to run away from him, he always finds a way to get under my skin. Then my running away started to be me calling on him. Therefore, if you have to ask—I don't necessarily find him very intriguing as much as I find him to be one of the few dependable people I have in my life. Don't get me wrong—he's physically appealing, yes. Nevertheless, my interaction with the opposite sex is awkward at best. In the meantime, he made it clear that I won't be left alone as long as he determines my ability to acknowledge my self-worth", Rin explains.

"And what exactly is your worth? What makes you so different from all the other girls out there that our dear Sesshoumaru has made it a mission to keep in contact with someone with your troubling history?", Izayoi calmly questions. "Troubling history?", Rin asks. "Yes. Within a mere couple of months of meeting Sesshoumaru, he has rescued you multiple times. The first was the discovery of your body on the day of your attack. The second was the attempt on your life. Moreover, from his sudden departures from the office, I'm assuming he's been attending your therapy sessions as well—" "Yes but in each instance while I'm thankful for him being there, I never asked him to…", Rin defends, nervously playing with the edges of the sleeves of her uniform sweater.

"Dear… I understand that… I apologize if it seems I'm attacking you. Perhaps I should rephrase my question in a more direct manner. Knowing the infamous disposition of my son, what is it about you that made him change his habits… what special power do you have to warm the frozen prince?" "I'm still battling with the answer to that question. I made him laugh a few times… without really doing much… I guess I just spiked his curiosity", Rin nervously jokes. Sesshoumaru finally moves again, turning hard eyes to the girl beside him and gently covering her hands with one of his to stop her nervous gesture.

InuTaisho and Izayoi catches sight of the act and gives each other a knowing look before turning warm smiles to the pair in front of them. "My, you are quite the charmer; I can see why Sesshoumaru is so taken with you", InuTaisho begins to compliment only to cause the duo to look up and immediately drop the minor contact with the other. "Please don't mind, InuYasha's comments. You are quite adorable, I would love to spend some time alone with you", Izayoi compliments with a soft smile. "Yes… this one is… different. Well, Rin… if you don't mind me calling you that, it takes a lot to earn my Izayoi's approval on the first meeting and with her insight I suppose nothing can come of harm from you. Allow me to show you your guest room. You're welcome to stay as long as needed", InuTaisho stands as he leads the family out of the study with InuYasha's ghastly face and Sesshoumaru's compliant one.

* * *

Later on that night, with the settling of the inhabitants of the large estate, Rin sits in front of the mirror, dressed in a simple, black t-shirt and long green yoga pants, talking on her iPhone to her best friends. "WHAT?!", Kagome and Sango shout simultaneously into the phone. "Guys… I already went under fire during an interrogation from his parents, I don't need this now", Rin complains. "But Rin… he's like …", Sango begins. "I know—but he looks like any other teenager. He's the first guy I ever even thought of in that way. I don't judge your choices on crushes, I expected a little support in mine", Rin comebacks.

"Okay, but Rin, he's a teacher. You're already the envy of hall of the student body—what would you think happen if everyone found out? The Takahashi's are like the most famous people in town", Kagome intrudes. "First of all, he's only a temp. After a couple of months, no one would care. And you're right… hence why it's meant to be a secret. We're careful about how we act when we're in public. Despite what it looks like, he's just really competitive about his objectives. He doesn't even see me that way. It's not like he even admitted to liking me back so it's completely one sided and innocent", she explains to the silence on the phone.

"Well, dammit Rin, now we're in cahoots. Is it really worth it? It's not like you're in love with this guy, are you?", Kagome bashfully questions. "What?! No…", Rin laughs nervously. "Hell has frozen over… time to pack for Armageddon", Sango interrupts jokingly. "Come on… I'm not rushing into anything stupid, okay. I just expected a lot more support from my two best friends", Rin sadly comments as she removes her glasses and set them aside for the night. "You have it Rin, it's just… I'm worried about you…Look, just watch your back. Because I can promise you, there will be a lot of jealous girls out there if this gets out", Kagome teasingly confides. "Yeah, and we'll have your back all the way. Besides you're like our little sister and NO ONE messes with my family", Sango confirms. Rin giggles in delight before muttering, "Just remember to keep this a secret. Not even Miroku can know… but for some reason, I'm sure he'll find out. But I'll leave that to you, San." The girls laugh before saying goodnight and hanging up the lines.

Sitting in front of a lavished vanity with half of her belongings strewed across the countertop, Rin stairs at herself in the large golden mirror before a harsh, rapid knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her stupor. Swiftly standing, she grabs a spare scrunchi from the countertop and pulls her dark curly mass of hair into a messy bun before walking over to answer the door. "How can I help you InuYasha?" InuYasha walks in past Rin, closing the door behind him as he dims the light in the room. Before she can make noise about his intruding nature, Rin finds her mouth covered with InuYasha pushing her petite body into the nearby wall, completely shadowing her body with his.

"I'm not as naïve as my parents, you dumb cunt. I don't buy that little act you do in the study…", InuYasha acidly whispers against her ears as Rin attempts to thrash against the hold he held on her. However, being that he was Feudal High's star quarterback, Rin was pinned with nearly crushing force as his body locked hers against the wall in a submissive stance. "Don't tell me you're afraid of little old me? Isn't this what you wanted—to get up close and personal with one of the Takahashi boys?", he taunts, ignoring her silent tears. "Why?", Rin chokes out. "Why what?" "Why are you doing this to me?", she whispers as she feels InuYasha beginning to slacken the hold on her.

"I never seen that bastard change his routine for anyone… he barely even blinks an eye for family holidays. Not that it matters much these days—we usually all go away or are busy. Then he meets someone like you. Within frigging days, he already missing corporate meetings with my dad and rearranging his schedules around your daily happenings. If you're just going to use him and toss him aside—you would have me to deal with first…", InuYasha threatens as Rin immediately butts the back of her head against InuYasha's mouth, causing him to drop hold of her entirely as he cradles his bleeding lower lip.

Rin runs away from his reach , grabbing a crystal table lamp from the vanity counter in defense. "WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP ATTACKING ME? I'M NOT A FUCKING SKANK! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS. I NEVER PURSUED SESSHOUMARU IN A ROMANTIC GESTURE. THE ONLY REASON HE'S EVEN IN MY LIFE IS HIS OWN RATIONALE. I'M WELL AWARE OF HOW LUCKY I AM TO HAVE SOME COMPLETE STRANGER OF HIS STATURE TO TAKE INTEREST IN MY LIFE BUT NOT AT THIS COST. IF YOU ALL JUST WANT ME TO GO AWAY—THEN SAY SO. DON'T PUT UP THIS FRONT AS IF I'M THE BAD GUY!", she yells through ragged breathes. Just as InuYasha makes a step towards Rin, she launches the lamp at InuYasha.

Luckily, it misses InuYasha's head by mere inches, hitting the door before shattering into multiple expensive pieces. InuYasha moves to tackle the girl into submission, but before he can make it to the wall across the room, the door opens to reveal a shirtless, angry Sesshoumaru, body slightly damp from the hot shower he was about to indulge in, charging to stand in between the two. "That is enough, InuYasha. Get out of this room and get yourself cleaned up", Sesshoumaru commands walking towards Rin, now cowering against the foot of the bed, covering her eyes. When he senses InuYasha's lingering statuesque presence, he quickly spins around to throw a death glare at his brother. "NOW!"

With those words, InuYasha sulks out of the room, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the surrounding walls. Slowly Sesshoumaru turns his attention back to Rin as his gaze softens at her crumpled mass. "I told you… this wouldn't work. You're family hates me and as much as I want to prove them wrong, I can't…", she whimpers, standing upright on shaky feet. "Rin…", Sesshoumaru softly calls out.

"No—please don't… Don't call my name that way… as if you even care. Don't make my hopes rise for things that cannot ever be. I'll make myself scarce after tonight." Walking past the silver haired, shirtless young adult, Rin begins to repack her belongings as she makes a hasty exit. "Rin… try to understand…. My family has witnessed many a girl try to make their way into this household and even fewer at an attempt on my behalf. It was a pressuring security measure albeit the mongrel being the most radical", Sesshoumaru begins.

"No—you try to understand. I'm not like any other girl. I am here because I trusted you… a trust you forced on me. A trust, I'm questioning at this very moment if it means I have to put up with this. Why do I have to be ridicule about my feelings? Why is no one asking about your intentions? Surely, your curiosity towards my disposition must be satiated by now. Yet you stand there and hold all your secrets in while you keep questioning me about mine while I'm being harassed by your family. Well—I'm done here. I'll find my own way… even if you're no longer there", she acidly remarks as she zips up her overnight bag.

"Ms. Seiga, you are not going anywhere tonight. I apologize for the grievances you experienced as my company but you would be foolish to think you will get anywhere further then the estate leaving in your condition", Sesshoumaru counters. Rin ignores his statement, throwing on her red uniform sweater as she shoulders her overnight bag, stepping over the crystal fragments on the carpeted bedroom floor as she attempts to walk out of the door. Sesshoumaru, anticipating her departure, stands in her path, grabbing her hand and pulling her body into his embrace in a tight hug as her very frame begins to shudder. "Rin… do not force me to beseech you", he whispers harshly against the top of her head. "What more do you want me to do?", Rin solemnly replies, wiping the residue of her tears against his bare chest.

"Do nothing…", he mutters under his breath before yanking the bag from her fingertips while clasping her other hand in his, proceeding to march down the hall before dropping her bag off in another guest room. Before she can complain about his adamant actions, Rin is dragged even further down the hall towards another locked door. "Sesshoumaru, where the hell are you taking me?" Instead of responding to her question, Sesshoumaru pulls Rin against the door and kisses her senseless. At first, Rin stands stark still, shock at his brazened act, but as his lips shyly melded into hers and his hands gently caressed the sweater covering her arms, her own body starts to react and kiss him in return.

A few moments later, Sesshoumaru steps back, completely composed, silently watch Rin's face for a reaction as she nonchalantly lifts a finger to touch her lips. "Why did you do that?", she mumbles quietly, turning away blushing cheeks from the man before her. Raising his hand, Sesshoumaru carefully grips her chin with his forefinger, gently turning her reddening face and brown eyes to look up at him. "You were right. I do unfairly question you about your disposition and hardly share anything on my own character. For the past couple of weeks, I have been questioning my motives. However, it was not until earlier this evening, upon your revelation of your affections towards my person that I became enticed with the curiosity of an impractical pursuit with you", he explains, gently rubbing away remaining residual tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I don't know what to say… this is overwhelming ", Rin nervously giggles through a tear-stained voice. "Say nothing. Just stay… and feel…" Sesshoumaru pulls her back into his embrace, delicately holding her before escorting her back up the corridor to the guest room with her belongings. With a light mutter of goodnight, Sesshoumaru closes the door behind Rin's new sleeping arrangements while he arranges the maids to clean the mess the following morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of a softly lit room, the queen bee of Feudal High lays down on her bed, completely exhausted and spent from her recent three-hour aerobic workout she does nightly to keep her hourglass, s-curved body in shape. Removing the yoga pants she wore, she peers up at the overhead mirror above her bed, posing erotically in her red sports bra and matching triangular thong.

With the flick of her wrist, she grabs her iPhone and begins snapping photos while posed suggestively. Moments later, taking a pause in her antics to mildly edit her pictures, she forwards her photos to a selected group of contacts labeled pawns. Her final act was posting the least revealing pictures to her Instagram page with a few selected artistic alterations, before hoping into the adjoining bathroom in her room for a quick shower.

In the midst of her stripping out of her sweaty garments, a text comes into her phone from her betrothed boyfriend just the same time a video chat request comes in on her widescreen Mac from her secret lover. Accepting the video request, she quickly silences the lover on screen with a glare as she calls her betrothed back.

"Hey, Inu baby… How was that meeting this evening…? Yeah—I know you miss me. Hey, I decided to send you a few treats since we hardly ever see each other anymore… Yes, I know it's not as good as the real thing… Uh, huh… promises… promises… Inu baby, you can have me any which way you want you know that… Is that so? Well—I do love the things you do with your tongue…" Removing her underwear, she sits in the reclining chair in front of the video monitor of her widescreen Mac, sensitively touching her thighs before languidly lifting one leg onto the desktop. "Inu…don't tease me… please…I get wet just thinking about the last time we had sex…", she pants seductively rubbing her hands against her inner thigh while posed in front of her webcam.

Slowly inserting a finger into her already wet and waiting channels, she moans into the phone as a look of pure ecstasy overcomes her and causes her body to lay spread eagle in front of the webcam. "You sure you can't get over here immediately…. Mmm… Fine…Your loss… Inu baby—I'm not feeling well… I'll talk to you later", she groans upon hanging the phone up and finishing herself off.

A slow clap interrupted her silent bliss as she finally lower her legs to sit in a more discreet position. "How did you like that for a show—Hakudoshi?" On the wide screen, a translucently pale teenage boy with white hair and equally pale grey eyes combined with a slightly bulky muscular build smiles an eerie dazzling smile back at the girl in question. "That was amazing Ms. Miko. I can see why Mr. Hihi finds you so indulging. As for Mr. Takahashi—he is a fool to let someone of your caliber go to waste… Perhaps I can alleviate that itch between your lovely milky thighs after I complete the mission", Hakudoshi requests in a nonchalant tone.

"We'll see Hakudoshi—don't fuck up this one. I'm proud of your work, that little brat is still mentally scarred… even if it was the wrong target. Just let me know ahead of time if Naraku is requesting of your services—okay. This one is a bit smarter and may be a bit harder to take down. Try to make this one quiet and I'll promise you much more…", Kikyo promises before ending the chat session.

On the other side of the screen, the white haired teenage boy eases his eerie smile into a blank expression as equally pale hands clasps his shoulders. "Now you make sure to continue informing me on every move Miko makes outside of my consent and I'll make sure little Kanna stays safe from harm and unaware of your challenges of paying your stay at this institution… Do we have an understanding, Hakudoshi?", Naraku beams, gently squeezing the boy's shoulders. "Yes Mr. Hihi. May, I return to my room? Check in is approaching and I wished not to be locked in the box again", Hakudoshi dismisses, walking away from the other teen.

* * *

Morning soon comes and with the crack of dawn, Rin awakes with a start at a pair of almond shaped, purple irises staring intently at her. Short of gasping in shock, Rin grabs for her glasses on the nearby nightstand only to remember that it was left in the destruction of the other guest room. The person in front of Rin places a warm hand against Rin's balled up fists and a familiar voice answers, "Sit up, sweetheart. I know you can't really see all too well. It's me, Izayoi", she speaks, helping Rin sit up straight in the king sized bedding. Placing the thin spectacles carefully against Rin's face, Rin was pleasantly greeted with a warm smile of Izayoi Takahashi, half dressed in a slimming gray pencil skirt, her makeup delicately touched, and her long dark hair blown out in loose curls. A short silk kimono covers her chest as she subconsciously plays with the string of pearls on her neck.

"Good morning, dear. I wanted to apologize for the antics of my boys last night. I'm not in the habit of making excuses but they mean well; especially, InuYasha. I mean at the moment what he did may seem heinous, but you were able to defend yourself pretty well if I do say so myself. Okay… that sounds horrible, but I was never exceptional with words. How about I make it up to you, with a special breakfast in bed session where you can tell me more about yourself", Izayoi nervously chuckles. Rin couldn't help but laugh at Izayoi's obvious tension. After a moment, Izayoi joins in with Rin's laughter as both ladies sooth their discomfort to a lull. "I'm assuming you already have breakfast waiting for us outside that door?", Rin politely asks.

"You're right about that. And from what Sesshoumaru has informed the cooks, you like sweets just as much as I do." Rin's eyes almost danced in glee when the one of the mansion's wait staff enters her room with a tray of cinnamon French toast decorated with strawberries dusted with powder sugar and chocolate syrup. On the side was a pitcher of freshly peeled and diced apple chunks in lemonade. A separate tray remained covered and over a low fire burner. "I'm guessing you two haven't ate dinner together as of yet. He wasn't quite sure of what types of protein enriched meat items you liked. I think that if you share my love of sweets, you would love what I have simmering under the mystery tray", Izayoi preludes before signaling her staff to lift the lid. Under the lid was maple and honey cured bacon and sausage links.

Immediately Rin's stomach growled at the smell of the food filling up the room. "Thank you, dear. That would be all. Send our regards to Mrs. Cookes and call someone to draw open these curtains", Izayoi commands. "Yes, Mrs. Takahashi", the wait staff dismisses as he leaves behind the cart and exits the room swiftly. Rin's stomach growls again, as Izayoi and her quickly set up their trays. "I can't remember the last time I had food this good!", Rin squeals as Izayoi merely nods before taking a massive forkful of her toast. After a few moments, both ladies cleared their plates in record time and finished half of the pitcher of lemonade. An awkward silence fills the room as neither really knew how to begin a conversation with the other, resulting in side-glances and polite smiles.

"So… Is this your bit?", Rin mumbles, looking away and at her fingertips. "Excuse me, dear?", Izayoi coughs nonchalantly. "Having a rendezvous with whomever your sons' are interested in? You know… talk in the guise of some girl time in order to scoop out more information on these girls as they let their guards down…", Rin explains, subconsciously trying to smooth out the mess of her dark curls. Izayoi gives Rin a look, nodding her head at the girl's antics. "Sesshoumaru also warned me about your straight cut disposition. But to answer your question, it is in some sense but not for the purpose you think", Izayoi begins to explain. "I never pegged Sesshoumaru as someone who is so… talkative… love to hear his own voice, yes. But he doesn't strike me as someone to share unless he deems you worthy", Rin laughs, ceasing her nervous antics with her hands.

"That's amazing that in the couple of months that you have known my son, you're able to define him so well… He's a very observant character. And I take it, so are you. Again, you're right. He never mentioned outright these characteristics about you. However, lately, he's been more spontaneous in his actions, and now that I even know that you exist, it all makes sense. It's a welcome change. I know you may find this hard to believe, but Sesshoumaru has never dated anyone. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that made him naïve or faults him for not looking at all the girls we tried to introduce to him but it fascinates me that a young girl like you made him step out of character. I guess I never thought I'll be around to see the day when I'll sit and have this conversation with a girl here on his behalf… And I'm glad it's you", Izayoi finishes, placing a delicate hand on top of Rin's own hands in a comforting gesture.

"I don't know what to say to that. I may be young but I'm ready and willing to learn. Call me silly… but I was afraid that since Takahashi Corporations has a relationship with Miko Cosmetics… that you would like girls of that caliber for someone like Sesshoumaru. I'm nothing like her. My family is upper middle class at best, and although I went through the entire training to be a lady, I'm no debutante like Kikyo", Rin begins before being interrupted by Izayoi scoffing at the mere mention of the girl's name. "Trust me, dear. Being a debutante is nothing special. It's just an excuse for rich people to find something to make other people insecure. I was never a debutante myself. And as for not being like Miss Miko, count that as a plus on your character", Izayoi whispers, laughing with Rin as both let go of their unsaid anxieties.

The sound of a beeping alarm on her wristwatch, caused the laughter to die down as Izayoi checks the time. "I'm sorry, dear but we must end this short little conversation. I have the day ahead of me. Perhaps we can continue this conversation during dinner. That is if you wish to stay another night?", Izayoi asks. "If Sesshoumaru would have me…" "It's not up to him… but if he insists on questioning the idea—inform him it was my suggestion. So see you tonight", Izayoi beams as she straightens her composure and moves their trays onto the food cart and places it by the bedroom door. "Will do, Mrs. Takahashi", Rin calls out. Izayoi stops her tracks as she turns her attention to the girl still in bed. "Oh dear, Mrs. Takahashi is what my employees call me. Call me Izayoi. Alternatively, Izzy for short. Okay, Rin?" "Yes, Izayoi", Rin giggles before climbing out of bed to close her door behind Izayoi's exit.

* * *

The morning drones on as Rin finally gets up and completes her morning routine in due time. Just as she was about to head out to meet Sesshoumaru at the parlor downstairs, she opens the bedroom door to come face to face with her previous attacker of the night.

"Oh please tell me this isn't another test?", Rin immediately groans. "Get over yourself. I just came to apologize for last night. You passed the test anyway. I don't know when or how but both my mom and dad are also hypnotized by you. At this point, it would be too much energy to be the only one in the house to hate you. So instead, let's pretend we're on school grounds and I'm going to walk around here as if you don't exist—got it? Don't think that just because you're friends with Kagome, that I'll give you any special treatment while we're at school—if Kagome can deal with the circumstances I'm sure you can", InuYasha broods. "As if I want to be part of your pitiful excuse for friends. Besides, last I check, the meaning of a private relationship means that no one else knows… so unless you missed the memo", Rin scoffs as she turns her back on a frowning InuYasha to close the door to guest room behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can come into my house and talk to me any which way?", InuYasha seethes, slamming a palm against the wall next to Rin's head in an intimidating move. Rin slightly jumps out of her skin from the sheer force of the wall slightly vibrating when a darker shadow appears behind the two of them. Looking past InuYasha, Rin breathes a sigh of relief as Sesshoumaru stands ready, dressed in a navy blue suit, silver mane braided into a low ponytail against the base of his neck. "If I were you and you were smart, I would think twice before using your hands anywhere off the football field, or near Ms. Seiga, you mongrel", Sesshoumaru breathes down InuYasha's neck as the teen boy backs away from Rin. "I wouldn't dream of it. Maybe I'll catch a few more z's. Kikyo is sick today", InuYasha dismisses as he walks back up the corridor to the stair entrance to his own private quarters.

"Doesn't class start in an hour?", Rin casually asks, watching the silver haired teen's retreating figure. "Rin, are you alright?", Sesshoumaru asks, looking her over. "Psh. Yeah. If you had stayed back another minute, I would've had him on the floor. Don't worry, Sesshy. I can handle a jerk like that", she jokes, taking her green backpack from his hands. "Rin… that name…", Sesshoumaru begins to grit his teeth. "Come on, if we hurry, I can still find time to thank the cook for this morning's breakfast", Rin beams, skipping down the hall while modestly playing with her braided pigtails. Sesshoumaru lightly shakes his head in amusement at her childish antics before following after Rin with his briefcase in hand.

* * *

The couple soon exits the large Victorian styled estate through the underground parking lot in Sesshoumaru's Bugatti. The drive to Feudal High was relatively quiet, a mass of unspoken questions from the rapid change of events that took place just the evening before. Finally, driving into the teacher's reserved parking lot, Sesshoumaru notices Rin's habit of nervously playing with the edges of her uniform sweater, as they got closer to school grounds. "Rin, Ms. Miko will not be in today, so this Sesshoumaru would have thought you would be more at ease", he questions, glancing over at the girl in question as she increases her fever. "Since this is a private affair, what do we say about our relationship status if other people ask?", Rin rapidly asks. Her answer was a mere raised eyebrow as Sesshoumaru parks in his spot and turns off the engine. "Not to say you would have someone approach you, I mean—it's not like you're not hot—I mean, not like I have a long line of guys waiting to speak to me—or that I'm even looking. Not to say…", Rin begins to rant only to be cut off by a quick and chaste kiss to stop her from picking the edges of her sweater.

"If anyone asks, I would respond as this Sesshoumaru normally would. And as for you, as daring and as challenging you can be, I can only hope you have the decency to divert the question altogether if someone else was to be made aware of your worth", he swiftly mumbles, grabbing hold of his briefcase from the backseat as he exits the driver side of the vehicle. After a heartbeat, Rin follows suit, smiling lightly to herself as she whispers, "Thanks, Sesshy", and rushes off to the monitored entrance of the school building.

On the way to class, Rin rushes to her locker but surprisingly bumps into the one person she did not expect to see for the day. Kikyo quickly scans the nearly desolate hallways before hiding behind their opened locker and leaning down to whisper in Rin's ear, "I don't know what type of game, you and your friends are playing but they better stay out of the kitchen if they don't want to get burned. You see Seiga, you will tell no one that you saw me because if you do… You think life has been hell for you, you don't even know the meaning of the word torture…" Remaining completely still, Rin waits for Kikyo to stealthily move down the hall; watching her throw on a baseball cap and glasses before exiting the school's side door.

Not wishing to waste the few moments of alone time she had before Sesshoumaru was to escort her to class, she quickly lugs her backpack and race down the hall and past Kagome/Sango's locker. In her haste, Rin gets sidetrack as she runs straight into InuYasha. "Watch where you're going, dweeb", he growls. "InuYasha?", she whispers just loud enough to get his attention. Not wanting to show the few surrounding people that he acknowledges her, InuYasha continues walking a few steps before bending down to tie his sneakers. "What?!", he harshly replies. "You sure, Kikyo is in bed today?", Rin begins mumbling as she pretends to pause and readjust her backpack. "Not that it's any of your business but I just got off the phone with her and she's sick as a dog. Now get lost", he spits, quickly standing up and heading to his own locker. "Well then I hope she doesn't have a secret twin, because that threat just ruined my day", Rin wearily mumbles before walking past InuYasha and to the main office to meet up with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Moments later, the bell rings, signaling the start of first period as Sango takes her usual seat in her homeroom class. Rin enters shortly after, breathing a sigh of relief as she catches sight of Sango sitting in their row. But her heart skips a beat as she takes note of Kagome's unusual absence from their row. "Good morning, Ms. Seiga. I trust you have your emotions in order today", Ms. Baba greets Rin. Rin sheepishly smiles before rushing to have a seat next to Sango, bypassing a drowsy InuYasha to get to her desk. "Hey have you heard from Kagome, this morning?", Rin whispers to Sango. "Yeah. She was going to come in early to get some extra materials from the library for the douche bag's study session today. I told her to just wake me up so we can go together but she insisted I was a super hassle to get up early anyway. She was supposed to have that kid Hojo meet her before school since he needed materials as well", Sango runs down. Staring intently at the door, Rin's worries increased as she saw the student Sango spoke about bypass the class, peering in momentarily for someone.

"Sango… I think Kagome is in trouble", Rin whispers anxiously. "What do you mean? What's going on?", Sango whispers back only to have Ms. Baba shush the girls before returning to her attendance. Giving each other a look, Rin pulls out her pink iPhone from her sweater and texts Sesshoumaru who sat next to Ms. Baba organizing piles of test results from the previous quizzes. Silencing her phone, she watches as Sango and Miroku gave each other a knowing look and was surprised at the lack of hostility. The pockets of Sesshoumaru's pants start to vibrate as he briefly excuses himself from his task. Pulling out his PDA, he looks at the sender before raising an eyebrow. "_What in the world would possess her to send me a message during class? This Sesshoumaru had not figure her to be overt affectionate type_", he mentally questions. Upon opening the text, Sesshoumaru momentarily stills as he quickly rereads the contents. "_**I saw Miko this morning. She said something that had me thinking. Now Kagome is missing**_" Quickly snapping shut his phone, Sesshoumaru looks up as Ms. Baba asks him to escort Mr. Houshi to the restroom. Eyeing each other, Miroku quickly followed Sesshoumaru out of the classroom and down the hall to begin the search.

* * *

Kouga Ookami was dismissed early from his typical morning class. Wearing fitted, black slacks, a white untucked shirt under an open black blazer, he runs his fingers through the dark brown locks on his head, tied up in a loose topknot. A simple diamond stud, black sneakers, and a crystal watch finished off his look and made him look studly with his ice blue eyes and light tan complexion. Walking to his third floor locker in Feudal High, he ignores the frantic footsteps of the only other person on the floor, figuring them to be someone rushing to hide from the new hall monitors.

Shaking his head in amusement, he unexpectedly bumps into his biggest nuisance, a sophomore girl named Ayame Urufu. "Oh, hi Kouga. Didn't see you there", she blushes as she twirls the ends of one of her two ponytails. Ayame wears a knee-length skirt with a big red sweater and white knee-highs. Simple black, buckled shoes completed the look as she didn't wear much for accessories except for tiny green studs that matched her emerald eyes. The entire look reminded Kouga of a geeky schoolgirl but the red in the uniform made her pale skin and bright red locks look ethereal.

"Yeah, later Ayame", Kouga dismisses as he attempts to bypass the girl who not only slightly creeped him out but held an undeniable crush on him no matter how many times he turned her down. "Uh, Kouga wait! I have a request for you and I was hoping you hear me out", Ayame shouts just as Kouga manages to get to the end of the hall. Seething in anger from the embarrassment of having her follow him and distort his new status image, he marches back to Ayame asking, "And who are you to request anything of me?" "Come on Kouga… be nice. Outside this school, we are arranged to be even if you deny it and seeing how I kept it secret all along, all I want is for you to be nicer to me", she grovels at the feel of his angry gaze on her.

"I'll see, Ayame. If you manage to not be a bother to me for at least one week… then I take your request into consideration. That means if you ever see that I'm busy with something else or someone else, you'll leave me alone. Do I make myself clear?", he taunts, dusting off the edge of his black uniform pants. "But you didn't seem very busy right now", Ayame inquires as she watches the boy in front of her tighten his dark brown locks in his ponytail. "And that's where you're mistaken. I was trying to get my materials for the next class and maybe cut in a little bit of studying. But now, because of this encounter, I'm not able to do that. And class starts in 10 minutes. Thanks a lot, Ayame", he mutters as he walks away without one look back. Leaving Ayame to hold her head in shame, she continues on in the opposite way of Kouga. "_Don't worry Kouga, one day you'll be mine and I'll make this up to you_", she mentally comforts herself.

* * *

Kagome wakens in a delirious state as she tries to gather herself together. "Hello… where am I?", she groans as she struggles to sit up. Her eyes flutter open as she starts to feel the restraints on her arms and legs within the darkness. "Oh hello there. I'm glad you're finally awake. The effects of the drugs should wear away in a matter of seconds", a voice speaks in the darks space as the resonating sound of a gun clicking fills the air. Taking a shallow breath so as not to panic, Kagome eyes finally snaps open to a dimly lit room with the only light being a small flashlight hanging from a string, above her head. "Who are you?", she gulps as a pale hand creeps out of the darkness to grab the flashlight from the makeshift harness. With the full impact of the light in her eyes, Kagome quickly shuts them tight to fight the immediate glare. "My… wait till my boss finds out. You have a great similarity in features with Kikyo. Oh, by the way. She has a message for you. But I'll tell you when I'm done with you", the voice teases.

"Do what? What do you want from me?", Kagome whimpers as the light was pulled away from her eyes again and back into the string harness. "I never ask why I'm hired, I just do the job. Besides the instructions for this assignment says I can do whatever I want with you. Now… open up wide", the voice coaches. "First… untie me. I'll do whatever you want if you just untie my hands", she pleads. "Do you think I'm that stupid? There's more than one way to get you to take this narcotic", the voice taunts as Kagome begins to thrash in fear. "BE STILL OR YOU"LL DIE", the voice shouts in the darkness as the sound of the gun clicking sounds in the air again, this time the barrel of the gun was pressed against Kagome's forehead as she halts her every movement. Within a matter of moments, a prick was felt in Kagome's arm as a substance was pumped into her skin.

Once the needle was removed, the effects of the serum acts quickly as Kagome starts to cough violently with her body attempting to get rid of the intruding chemical. "It'll all be over in a matter of seconds…", the voice whispers in the darkness as a blade cuts open the restraints on her arms. Taking hold of the moment, Kagome grabs hold of the nearest thing but was surprised to feel silk like strands in her hand as she continues to trash and pull. Finally, the strands fell off from its source as the voice screams in agony from the pain. Using the same blade, the person takes the weapon and plunges it into Kagome's left leg. Kagome shrieks in bloody horror as her struggling cease. By then distant footsteps were heard approaching.

The last words of the voice fill the air just before Kagome blacks out. "You're not what I planned for. Speak about this and I swear I would come find you and finish the job. Kikyo will see to that. There was something else I'm supposed to… Oh and by the way, stay away from InuYasha, or next it'll be the very last person you'll be seen whoring around with", the voice taunts as Kagome shudders at the sound of glass breaking before fully allowing her world to drift into darkness.

* * *

Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome awakens again to the sounds of a beeping EKG monitor, whimpering, and a throbbing sensation coursing throughout her entire body. Slowly she opens her eyes to become bombarded with the immediate hugs from her best friends, along with her surprisingly composed mother. "Kagome please tell them it wasn't him!", Rin seethes. "What are you talking about Rin?", Kagome groggily asks. "I got the school security to search the building after creating a ruckus with a series of hall monitors and they found you stabbed, bleeding and with white strands of hair in your hand. Immediately they grabbed Rin and started questioning her when they found evidence the attacker was male. I mean that hair color isn't common and yeah… Rin sort of freaked when they brought up Sesshoumaru. So they have him and InuYasha in custody. They were waiting outside to question you when you wake up but Mrs. H convinced them to let you rest a bit", Sango quickly explains.

Rin lets out an exasperated sigh as she leans into Sango's shoulder for comfort. "It just can't be—I mean, we were together every minute this morning. There wouldn't have been any time. He helped in the search… the detective said you weren't bleeding for long… so he doesn't have the time…", Rin rambles. "It wasn't Sesshoumaru… it wasn't InuYasha… it wasn't anyone I would know or could think of knowing… I remember not being able to see anything else is a blur", Kagome whispers. Her mother grabs hold of her hand as she tries to comfort her anxious daughter. "Then who else could have done this Kagome? You had silver hair in your hands… only three famous people in town have that unique hair color…. do you remember anything?", Kaori goads slightly. "About that—mom…That voice… it's very peculiar…It can't be anyone from the school. There is someone to blame… but I can't put my finger on who", Kagome slowly answers.

"Sounds like whatever was in that needle still has her loopy, Mrs. H", Sango begrudgingly whispers. "Well, I'm just lucky that something worse didn't happen to my baby", Kaori soothes, smoothing the hair against Kagome's head. "Mom, could you go tell the detectives I'm ready to talk", Kagome whispers. "Not in this condition, sweetie. I don't think your thoughts are with you right now. I'm still disappointed in seeing that Takahashi boy you've been tutoring head to the station like that", Kaori, groans in embarrassment. Sango and Rin give each other a look before letting go of the breath they've been holding at the sight of Kagome smiling sheepishly in embarrassment. "You knew?", Sango and Rin simultaneously asks. "You girls pretty much wear your heart on your sleeves. It's not hard to see that the guy my daughter doesn't want in the house is someone she's crushing on", Kaori smiles. "Sorry, Mrs. H. He sort of has an image to maintain", Rin explains.

"Well, lucky their family is rich and their lawyers would have them out soon. But that image is going to be slightly tarnished for a while. Even if you know they're innocent, I don't know if they can forgive what you did to their reputation, honey", Kaori rationalizes. "Well how about after this thing is cleared up and Kagome becomes more stable, you can invite him over for an apology dinner", Rin spazzes, earning an elbow to her side from Sango, with a blank smile to Kaori. "That actually sounds like an idea. I'll be right back. You girls watch over Kagome while I make a run to the doctor really quick", Kaori dismisses herself from the room, leaving the three teens to talk.

A breath of relief passes between them as they temporarily stopped trying to hold their tongue. "Okay, Kagome spill", Sango coaches. "What is really going on?", Rin follows. "You know what the scariest part is—that the only thing I definitely remember is the warning… Something about staying away from InuYasha… But I can't figure out why, and I don't want to get InuYasha in trouble for even mentioning his name", Kagome groans. "But what if that is a big lead in for who's doing this?", Sango asks protectively. "It's not like we can give the detectives everything we know. Then they'll start questioning too many things and I don't want that now. I'll go and inform the police later if it's dire but first I want to talk to InuYasha", Kagome requests. "Okay, whatever you need Gome", Rin weekly smiles. Just as she was getting up to exit the room, an unexpected visitor opens the hospital door as silence fills the room.


	8. Dangerous Liasons

**Dangerous Liaisons**

Inside of a closed off interrogation room surrounded by a media storm of local and international news outlets, two brothers sit across from each other, handcuff to the plush seats they sat in, glowering angrily at the other since the detectives left the room moments before.

"Tell me you didn't do this", InuYasha threatens. "Humor me, will you InuYasha? Besides, why would I go out of my way to frighten the girl? Your tutor, am I correct?", Sesshoumaru briefs. "I don't know. You come into the school, my territory and already you have a girlfriend who's like 12. Maybe you're an undercover pedophile", InuYasha teases in a low menacing whisper. "You should mind your tongue you ungrateful mongrel… Moreover, for the record, she is 16—the same age of your tutor… and apparently one of her closest comrades. This Sesshoumaru would be uncouth to fathom doing something that can jeopardize any relations", Sesshoumaru seethes. The two brothers continue to sit facing each other, neither exchanging further words on the issue as the minutes ticked on.

Finally, a private investigator enters the room. Detective Totosai Toushou and family lawyer Myouga Nomi greet the Takahashi brothers along with InuTaisho. "Okay boys, you're in the clear. Neither of your DNA matches the evidence we collected from Ms. Higurashi. The hair strands were a dye job", Detective Toushou announces. "Can we go to the hospital to see if Kagome is okay?", InuYasha impatiently asks as the handcuffs were removed from his hands. "And what exactly is your relationship with the victim InuYasha?", Detective Toushou questions. "Any of the Takahashi men will refrain from answering any questions while they are no longer suspects to the case", Mr. Nomi dismisses as he escorts the Takahashis out of the interrogation room.

In the hallway of the precinct, InuTaisho leads his sons out as they thank Mr. Nomi. "Never knew being such a flea would actually be beneficial in the world of justice", InuYasha teases. "You do best to hold your tongue Lord InuYasha…", Mr. Nomi begins before InuYasha periodically says, "Don't call me Lord". "Anywho, do heed my advice or you'll have bigger problems than paparazzi making scandals of your lifestyles", Mr. Nomi finishes. InuYasha waves off the small statured lawyer as he follows his father and Sesshoumaru into the family limousine escort. Driving the limousine was the impish-like valet of the Takahashi Estate named Jaken Hiki. Short, with toad-like facial features of a wide set, thin mouth and a pronounced eyebrow ridge, the man stands slightly bent with a mild hump in his back, dressed in a traditional monkey suit.

"Lord InuTaisho and sons, where do you desire on going this afternoon?", Mr. Hiki asks once all passengers were seated in the limo. "Take the boys to the hospital where the victims are residing and then continue on the mansion. I have a few last minute preparations to conduct after clearing up the bad press', InuTaisho instructs as the impish valet nods his head in confirmation before taking the appropriate highway routes. "When I find out who did this to Kagome, there's going to be hell to pay", InuYasha vaguely threatens. "And here this Sesshoumaru thought you desire to have no public connections with Ms. Higurashi. Or is there something you fail to tell us about the development in the relationship between you and the charitable tutor?", Sesshoumaru lightly chides. "Kiss my ass, bastard. I don't have anything going on with Kagome. I just figure it would be wrong if I didn't show my face. Besides, I think someone's targeting her and her friends lately and I'll be damned if they come near Kikyo", InuYasha defends.

"Only an idiot like you would continue to go out with that girl. Perhaps, looks are enough to appease your interest since you clearly lack the intellect", Sesshoumaru begins before earning a clearing of the throat from InuTaisho. "It would be wise if InuYasha clears up further suspicion by publicizing some sort of camaraderie with the victims. That goes for you as well so have that Seiga girl come over for dinner tonight", InuTaisho drills. "Yeah, who's brainless now? Besides Kikyo's not that bad. At least I'm able to say how I feel about her without getting the third degree", InuYasha snidely murmurs.

"Ms. Seiga knows exactly where we stand in our relationship and can acknowledge the sincerity in my affection for her. With that being said, despite her minor episode about this Sesshoumaru being a potential suspect, I believe she handled herself quite well. I challenge your betrothed to react in a composed manner. I sooner see Ms. Miko drag down the family's name and honor", Sesshoumaru icily comments. "I dear you to say that in front of Rin. Let her know the real, calculated bastard you can be", InuYasha begins taunting again as Sesshoumaru raises a fist. "BOYS! You will behave and conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner or risk the consequences", InuTaisho threatens as both of his sons scoot away from the other, sitting as far as possible from each other in the widely spaced limousine.

As the two boys sit in silence, Sesshoumaru finally pulls out his PDA to text Rin of his upcoming arrival while InuYasha idly plays with his iPad. "_Don't worry, Kagome. No one would ever be able to hurt you like that again_", he mentally vows as the drive continues.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Rin stands in the doorway, in front of the surprising visitor with a quizzical expression on her face matching that of Sango. "Who is it?", Kagome squeaks out, not being able to see the person in the doorway past her two friends. "Kouga Ookami, right?", Rin asks politely while holding out her hand and assessing the appearance of the taller teen in front of her. Kouga raises an eyebrow at the gesture before shrugging away Rin's handshake to turn his attention to the patient. Stepping past her and into the room, Kouga's eyes soften at the sight of Kagome, hair tied at the base of her neck, her leg gauzed and bandage under a soft thigh cast. Rin looks at her hand, trying to see if there was something wrong with it before dropping it by her side. "Kagome, I heard what happen. Well, it is all over the school by now so I just stop by to check up on you… and I even brought flowers and a teddy", he slyly announces. Kagome shyly smiles as she mutters, "Uh… thanks Kouga. You can hand them to Sango and she'll put them away". "I was wondering if I can have a moment to speak with you alone Kagome", Kouga politely asks.

Rin, not caring for the stranger in the room, calls out, "I'll just be out here, keeping Miroku out of trouble until Sesshoumaru gets here to escort me home". With Rin gone, silence fills the hospital room again as Sango leans in to whisper, "You sure you want to be alone with him right now?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go and check on Miroku, I'll call if I need a body guard", Kagome lightly jokes in whisper as Sango smiles before turning to Kouga. Getting up, she places the gifts on a nearby hospital table before exiting the room, taking a moment to stand in front of Kouga to give him a look over. "The nerve of some people", Sango rudely comments as Kagome tries to smother her laughter at Kouga's confused expression.

With Sango also gone from the room, Kouga approaches Kagome's hospital bed, pulling up a seat to one side of the bed before taking her hand. "Well, are you okay after what happened?", he begins. "Kouga, why don't you intrigue me and tell me what is the story around school about what happened?" "Some perp, definitely from out of town snuck into school and attempted to attack another female student. When word got out that it was you, people started to accuse Kikyo and her pose again, which included me. Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Yura's whereabouts were accounted for, and Kikyo wasn't even in school. So it just left me and dog breath. But when they announced that you had evidence containing silver hair strands, man was I happy that the stupid Takahashi brothers were taken into custody", Kouga gloats.

"Kouga!", Kagome scolds in shock. "What?! I'm just saying those arrogant assholes got what they deserved. They walk around as if they're untouchable and they are the top suspects", he explains. "Even so, InuYasha is your friend and I know without a doubt it wasn't either of them who did this to me", she defends. Kouga scoffs before retorting, "Dog breath and I are far from friends, but I'll respect your wishes. We can stop talking about them if you promise me a date…" Kagome begins to blush before quickly muttering, "Kouga… it's nice to know that you care about me and all… but…" Looking up, Kagome finds herself staring into the ice blue eyes of the boy in front of her. She takes a moment to look over his slight muscular build underneath his tailored black uniform, completing the sight with a diamond stud earring in his left ear to contrast the long brunette high ponytail he wore sportily.

"But what, Kagome?", Kouga asks. Suddenly the door to the hospital room opens and in bursts InuYasha in fury as he shouts, "BUT, IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE SHE'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kouga and Kagome move away from each other as InuYasha intrudes and plants himself in the space between the two. "InuYasha!", Kagome scoffs. "Wolf boy should find himself an exit now because there ain't no way you're going to even grant him the time of day!", InuYasha shouts. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?", Kagome loudly shouts back. "YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF STUPID IF YOU DO… he's not good enough for you!", InuYasha retorts. "AND WHO ARE YOU TO DETERMINE WHO KAGOME CAN AND CAN'T GO OUT WITH?!", Kouga intrudes.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO I AM, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT WITH HER!", InuYasha seethes. "AS IF SHE'S GOING TO LISTEN TO DOG BRAIN!", Kouga rudely comments. "KEEP AT IT KOUGA, I'M SURE YOU CAN MAKE ALL THOSE FIELD GOALS WITH NO ONE TO PLAY WITH" "STOP IT!", Kagome interjects. Both boys look at the girl in question as silence fills the room with a growing audience crowding the hospital door. Sango pushes through the crowd with Rin close behind, holding a few bags of take-out Chinese food.

As Rin preps the dinner to be eaten by the trio, Sango turns back to the crowd, giving them a stern look before everyone disappears, save for Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Miroku smiles lightly before closing the door behind Sesshoumaru to allow the inhabitants to some privacy. "Mrs. H would be back, she's talking with the doctors", Rin informs the silence in the room. "Thanks, Rin. Sorry for the ruckus Mr. Takahashi… Thanks for stopping by", Kagome greets the elder, silver haired young adult in the room. "It was my pleasure Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Seiga has informed this Sesshoumaru well so I can appear at your discretion", Sesshoumaru waves off. "It's nice that you guys care about my welfare and all but I can make my own decisions without being called stupid or irrational from strangers. So unless you have something else to say, you all can leave", Kagome speaks up. Kouga moves away from InuYasha , to take hold of Kagome's hand before saying, "Just consider my offer, Kagome. I'll see you at school."

With Kouga out of the room, Kagome turns to InuYasha, frowning at his behavior. "Not that I don't appreciate you visiting but why are you here?", Kagome asks the silver haired teen. "I thought I'll give this friend thing a try and visit you while you're here. But since I'm not wanted…", InuYasha teasingly begins as he moves away from Kagome to the door. "No! InuYasha, come back!", Kagome laughs, reaching out a hand for his. InuYasha turns around with a big smile on his face, taking the previous seat Kouga held by Kagome. "I'm more than glad you're here even though rumors are going to fly. But I thought you were still in custody", Kagome inquires. "The evidence collected was not a match for this Sesshoumaru or the mongrel", Sesshoumaru explains.

"Neither did she believed it would be, right Gome?", Rin chirps. "Of course, Rin. Whoever kidnapped me sounded more of a sociopath than Sesshoumaru… no offense", Kagome meekly replies. "None, taken. But Ms. Seiga had brought it to my attention that there was something you wish to talk about with the mongrel, concerning your attack", Sesshoumaru dismisses as all eyes turn to InuYasha. "I don't mean to pry but does Kikyo have something against me?", Kagome asks while shying away from InuYasha's intense gaze. "That's insane, Kagome. Kikyo doesn't have any… okay, she may dislike a few people but it's only if they wronged her in some way. Why you—t here's no way Kikyo can be involved in something this wrong?!", InuYasha jumps to his girlfriend's defense.

"Then why will Kagome's attacker leave a message for her from Kikyo, telling her to stay away… from you", Sango jumps in. "I don't know. Maybe to cause suspicion since she's still a suspect in what happened to Rin…It's all a lie… there's no way that—I-I g-g-gotta go", InuYasha stammers as he tries to leave the room. Before exiting the hospital room, Miroku stands in InuYasha's path as the two boys stare intensely at each other. "Wake up, man. You're blind love for this girl has you making irrational choices about what's right", Miroku tries to advise his old friend.

"Why don't you just watch your own back and stop worrying about mine… especially when off field", InuYasha dismisses as he pushes Miroku aside to leave the room altogether. Closing the door after the departure of the silver haired teen, Rin turns back to a solemn Kagome, holding her hand in comfort. "Don't be upset, Kagome. That pig head would come to his senses that his trophy is nothing more than a wooden block of insolence", Rin soothes. "For his sake, I sure hope so, Rin. I really hope so", Kagome mutters.

* * *

InuYasha races down the highway, towards the familiar mansion styled after the Silicon Valley Chateau. Hoping out of his red Ferrari, he walks up to the video intercom and punches in the number for Kikyo's room. "Hey Inu baby, I wasn't expecting you to drop by so early", Kikyo's voice speaks over the intercom. "Kikyo—we need to talk", InuYasha callously announces. "Okay… come on in. I have something to talk to you about as well", she replies, imitating his tone.

It doesn't take long, as InuYasha storms up the pathway leading into the mansion and enters without a second look from the house staff. Catching sight of Kikyo standing at the entrance of an elaborate staircase, he follows her into her father's private study as he tries to disregard her lack of apparel as she only wears a large black t-shirt, silhouetting her hour glass like body and very short cut off shorts dressing long white legs with her hair mused and lying in a messy bun against her head. Turning off all the cameras in the room, Kikyo turns her attention to InuYasha, throwing open her arms in a hugging position only to be met with a steel gaze from the other teenager in the room.

"Tell me what's going on", InuYasha seethes. "Going on with what?", she recovers by feigning a stretching position with her arms. "What is going on between you and those girls? And don't lie to me right now because frankly, Kikyo, after the day I had, I don't want to hear it. Just out with the truth… and I'm talking about Kagome and her friends so you can cut the dumb act", InuYasha demands as he watches Kikyo's disapproved face become less irritated and more poignant.

"You have some gall. You come into my home; knowing I've been sick in bed all day, offer me no flowers or even the hint of some token of love that shows you want me to get better. Then you have some ridiculous notion that I have taken a grudge against some loser brat and her friends. Sure, ever since she joined my archery team and making a name for herself on my turf, she's been a nuisance but coupled with that bitch that Miroku's with and her tiny weirdo raped friend; I didn't even want to be bothered with them. However, it's funny that you bring her up because now that I think of it, you haven't been making fun of her little group and now I barely see you at all between Cheerleading practice, Archery Club, Football Practice and you dodging every moment to hang out with me. So why don't you owe up to the truth, InuYasha. Because rumor has it that you were not only meeting up with some other slut after school but that she's someone we both know…", Kikyo speeds through, seething in anger as she tries to keep her tears at bay. InuYasha stares at the girl before him only to start chuckling and ending with a full out laugh as she fixes angry eyes at him. "Kikyo… you don't understand…", he begins.

"No. Fuck you. You don't understand InuYasha. You laugh at me after trying to attack me with absurd accusations no doubt from this same girl. And to think I actually shed tears and fought for your release… even lied a little so they can free you from holding… and this is the thanks I get", she continues as her angers build with InuYasha stifling his laughter. InuYasha walks up to his girlfriend and pulls her into a comforting hug as she remains frozen as a statue, not reacting to his advances whatsoever.

"Babe… every time I turn around and think there's something wrong with us, you turn around and remind me how much you love me. Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around as much but you have no reason to be jealous of Kagome. Truth is, Kagome and me are just friends. I didn't want you to find out like this but I'm taking French lessons from her so I won't sound like a complete fool on our anniversary next month, when I take you to a Parisian restaurant", he explains as he watches the statue melt and return his embrace.

"Inu… you know I'm fickle sometimes. But I feel better knowing you had no interest in seriously involving yourself with lowlifes like her and her friends", Kikyo chimes before kissing his jaw again, constantly avoiding their lips from contact. "Kikyo… about that… you know I'm all about our image. However, being nicer to her friends couldn't hurt. I mean, Kagome is going out of her way as well to teach an idiot like me. The least we can do is show them some congeniality as my dad works on the public relations. Maybe, you can get them to do your homework as well if you were a little nicer to them. And… well don't tell anyone, but the bastard has a thing for your locker mate, so save yourself from cruel and unusual punishment by avoiding torturing her for your amusement. At least you can still hate the last one, uh… Sango, I think", he lightly requests. "Oh, no… they've gotten to you, too. They're supposed to worship us. You're the captain of our football team and I'm head cheerleader, losers like them expect a life like this", she pouts. "Kikyo… just give them a chance, you won't regret it", InuYasha pleads. Kikyo sighs before nodding her head in agreement.

Content with the turn of events, InuYasha traps Kikyo into a chaste kiss, making Kikyo become slowly lost to his touches as their kiss soon turns into something more. "Why don't we continue this in your room?", he sensually whispers. Kikyo immediately pulls away from InuYasha while muttering, "But my room is a complete mess right now". InuYasha immediately lifts up Kikyo, cradling her in his arms bridal style as he replies, "Come on, you seen my room on more than one occasion and it has to be a biohazard on some days, compared to yours". "But I don't want my father seeing us going to my room… especially when I'm still dressed like this", she explains as InuYasha puts her back down. "Let the old fart see, he knows we've been fucking by now", InuYasha pants, feeling up the smooth skin of her legs. "Inu…" "You know, if I wasn't any wiser—I'm starting to think you're making excuses for whatever is hiding in your room. What is it you don't want me to see, Kikyo?", he teases as Kikyo quickly covers the surprise in her face.

"I was in the middle of making your anniversary gift… it's a surprise so don't ask me what it is yet. But you need to skedaddle out of here so I can have any progress of finishing it by next month", she covers before pushing InuYasha out of the room and into the direction of the mansion's front exit. "Then, I'll leave you to it. Don't worry Kikyo, I'll make it up to you, you'll see. But for now, just know that Kagome and me are just friends. Just like you are with Kouga and Naraku", he explains before exiting the mansion after giving her a goodbye kiss.

Kikyo waits five minutes until InuYasha is out of sight and in his car before turning on the cameras in the private study and in her bedroom. Running back to her room, she knocks lightly before entering to find a completely dressed Naraku in his school uniform standing against her bedroom door in a narrow corner, away from the view of the camera, in its known blind spot. "You got rid of him?", the pale, dark haired boy asks upon greeting Kikyo in her room. "Yeah, he fell for it, hook line and sinker. And you should completely check your facts before having me attack that poor girl, she's only tutoring him", Kikyo scoffs before walking to her bed and stripping out of Naraku's t-shirt and back into her actual night gown, a long, white, floral babydoll top underneath a sheer black duster. "It doesn't bother you at all that he picked a girl that resembles you so much and is beginning to befriend her?", he taunts.

"Should there be a reason it would bother me? She has nothing on me…", Kikyo mutters as she begins stroking a brush through her hair. "Not yet… but didn't you and InuYasha start out as friends", Naraku taunts while fixing his tie and slicking back his dark mass of curls. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work Naraku. He's not that kind of guy. He hasn't fallen for Kagura, Yura, or Kanna, so I have nothing to fear. And they are all so much hotter than those dorks combined", Kikyo defends. "But none of them look like you… the girl who he has a soft spot in his heart for", Naraku mocks as he walks the edge of the room, away from the camera before climbing out of the window and down the pipeline, leaving Kikyo with his taunting words. "_This girl can't be competition against me… can she?_", she ponders in anger before putting down the brush and checking out her body in the mirror. "_Not even remotely close…_", Kikyo mentally concludes as she heads into her bedroom shower.

* * *

The following evening, with the doctor's clearing most of the narcotics out of her system; Kagome is discharged from the hospital and heading home in a personal limousine sent on behalf of the Takahashi family. What Kaori and her daughter didn't expect was the sight of InuYasha, still dressed in his school uniform, waiting outside of their house with a welcome basket. Briefly thanking the driver, Kaori helps her daughter into crutches and out of the vehicle before her youngest child, Souta, comes bounding down the front steps to the house at the arrival of his mother and sister. Grabbing hold of the small collection of gifts and bouquets, Souta breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of his sister laughing and talking sense again.

"Hey, mom. The Takahashi guy wanted to speak to Kagome but I made him wait outside until you got home. It serves him right, it's his fault my sister is like this", Souta frowns looking over the new thigh cast Kagome sported underneath the knee length skirt she now dons. "Souta… it wasn't—", Kagome begins only to be cut off by a surprisingly protective younger brother. "No—I don't want to hear it, Kagome. That guy has been here every other day getting your help. You even risked being caught by Jiji when you had him over a few times mom was out. Then he goes around and acts as if he doesn't know you. The way I see it, he owes you a lot now that you got hurt because of his girlfriend…", Souta seethes. "Hey twerp!", Kagome randomly calls out to her kid brother. Turning his attention to her, he winced at the feel of her pinching his fair cheeks and ruffling his short raven hair with her free hand. "You're so cute when you worry. But don't bother… I'm not going to be able to tutor him much until I get this stupid thing off. And since he owes me a favor, I'll make sure he's helping me out when it comes to moving about the halls", she explains.

Souta didn't like it but at the sight of his sister safe and happy, the young middle school senior had nothing more to say on the issue as he follows after his sister and his mother and up the front steps of their home. Upon reaching the entrance, InuYasha hands Kaori the welcome basket as he cast his golden eyes downward in shame. "Mrs. Higurashi, I know I should be the last person to ask this… but I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to allow Kagome to continue tutoring me after she gets better. During the meantime, myself and other friends would be helping her throughout school so that you won't have to worry…", InuYasha humbly greets. "InuYasha… you really don't have to… and what about—", Kagome begins before being cut off by her mother. "How about you start with staying for dinner?", Kaori speaks, opening the house door to her elderly father-in-law, Jiji Higurashi sweeping the floors of the house.

Jiji Higurashi was the last surviving relative of Kaori's deceased husband, Kagome and Souta's father, Natsuki. Having come from a lineage of monks and priestess, at his son's untimely death, he moved his daughter-in-law and grandchildren into what has became their family home for the past decade. Their home doubled as a tourist site for the sacred wells and tree located on their land. Therefore, during the days and on the weekends, the house turned into a concierge as people from all over visit, pray and make wishes. 80 year old, Jiji Higurashi stood just a little under 5'9", with long white hair he wore in a topknot despite his receding hairline. He was slightly on the round side with his portly belly poking out in his comfortable house robes. Putting away the straw broom, he dusts off his hands to greet his family return to their home. "Kaori! Where is my Kagome? Is she okay?", he begins before cooling his voice at the sight of the silver haired teen.

"InuTaisho?", he asks. "That's my father. I'm InuYasha. InuYasha Takahashi", InuYasha greets, offering a hand to the old man. Jiji grabs hold of the teen's slightly roughed hands and surprises the boy by pulling him closer so that their faces were mere inches from each other. "Don't tell me… you look an awful lot like one of the girls I used to have work here alongside my son, Izayoi was her name", Jiji notes letting go of InuYasha's hand and backing away from the boy to allow him to explain. "Yeah, they're my parents. What's it to you, old man?", InuYasha grunts. "InuYasha—", Kagome begins to scold only to have her grandfather chuckle at the boy's antics. "Your father used to talk to me the same way. What a small world? Who knew that he actually grew up and made something of himself… a business and a family to boot", Jiji smiles. "Yeah… I wasn't aware that you knew my family", InuYasha begins, regaining his composure.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Go get washed up and ready for dinner. I'm assuming Kaori, invited you because my dear Kagome is just too modest…", Jiji starts as Kagome groans at the embarrassing reference. "Kagome, why don't you show InuYasha where the washroom is while your brother and I set up", Kaori shouts out over her shoulder as she has Souta follow her into the dining room and put away Kagome's gifts. "After you", InuYasha cautiously instructs. "Well, it's not like you would get lost here. It's not as big as your house but there's one just up the stairs and to your right, the first door there", Kagome leads, trying to get her crutches up the stairs. After two tries, she was surprised by the sudden increase in support she had against her right arm. "You know, you could have asked for some help. Ms. I'm not ashamed to ask anything from my true friends", InuYasha lightly jests as he secures the weight of Kagome's right side by placing his arm around her waist as she hops up the steps.

Once at the foot of the stairs, Kagome tries to pull her arm away from InuYasha's hold only to have his grip tighten against her waist. "Where are you trying to go?" "InuYasha, its fine. My room is just at the end of the hall. I'll call for your help when I need to go downstairs again", she dismisses. "I meant what I said yesterday, Kagome. I really wouldn't mind calling you a friend… you know, in public. It's the least I can do after everything you did for me", InuYasha mutters, letting go of the girl in question as she balances herself on her crutch. "Yeah but after what I said in the hospital—" "About that… I had a talk with Kikyo. She has nothing to do with it. But she's willing to try to be your friend as well… and the secret is out of the bag about you tutoring me… so", InuYasha nervously scratches his head as he waits for Kagome to answer. "Okay, InuYasha. Let's try it. We can start with little steps and we can go from there… but one day at a time, okay?", she agrees before heading into her room. Closing the door behind her, Kagome waits until she hears the telltale signs of InuYasha entering the restroom before squealing with joy.

* * *

Three weeks have gone by with another change in Feudal High. With the general scare about the intruder raising safety precautions within the school, all students were not to leave between classroom periods without a teacher escort, and during the changing of periods, the security guards will patrol the hallways for the first and last ten minutes of the periods. Kikyo spends more time with InuYasha since Kagome was on mandatory bed rest so no extracurriculars. With that being said, under much discretion, Kenshin Seiga checked into a rehab center again while he attempts to get a handle on his alcohol addiction. Thus leaves Rin going back and forth between Takahashi estate, Kagome's house, and Sango's humbled abode with Kenshin, unaware of the intensity of the relationship with his daughter, leaving Sesshoumaru as her guardian. Miroku, with nothing much to take up his free time, continues to date Sango whenever the two were free, becoming a permanent staple amongst the trio with his disregards for the popular clique despite their efforts to try to be cordial to the group.

Finally, it was high time for Kagome to remove her cast. Lucky for her, the wound didn't damage any major arteries and left a thin scar on her long thin legs but while she was required to take physical therapy for the next couple of months, she was back in action. So on a cool, fall morning in November, Kagome returns from her physical therapy session and meets up with her comrades outside of the cafeteria discussing their upcoming club performances and midterms.

"I'm sort of regretting taking the new art class. 3D design is fun but Mr. Takahashi can be a super dick head when it comes to being a perfectionist. Where are the points in personal style and creativity? Sure, all my pieces look a tad cartoonish and even animated but if he doesn't let up, I'm going to weld the next project to his big, mean face", Rin frowns, causing the usual, now quartet with the addition of Miroku, to laugh at her animated gestures. "Come on, Rin. It can be that bad. I don't hear you singing any angry songs during choir practice", Kagome laughs. "Eh, by the time practice starts, I had already forgotten the issue", Rin blushes. "I surprised you even joined considering your shy disposition you displayed for the last year you have been in Feudal High", Miroku remarks. "Yeah, but you don't get a chance to hear her when she's in the ladies locker room. Who knew someone so little can have such a large voice", Sango teases.

"I'm not that small. That other sophomore, Ayame Urufu, she's—", Rin begins arguing. "Still taller than you and closer to Sango's height anyhow…", Kagome laughs. "Psh—everything looks small when you're like a skinny, 6 foot…", Sango rolls her eyes. "For your information, I'm only 5'8" and not that much shorter than Houshi. Besides, a certain someone doesn't have a problem with Rin's height", Kagome winks. "Who I still haven't had the pleasure of meeting… I mean, who is this mystery dude, taking up Rin's personal time every other night…", Miroku ponders as the trio of girls snicker alongside. "Either way, you should be happy you don't have to take a frigging dance class with Feudal High's resident lecher…", Sango pouts. "Don't be like that, mi amour. While I haven't had the pleasure of having you as a serious dance partner as of yet, at least I get to touch you during our martial arts club", Miroku flirts.

"Ha! I knew there was a reason you kept volunteering to be our demonstrator. You just invited yourself into a world of pain, Houshi. And next week I'll make sure to pair you up with that big guy", Sango taunts. "But Sango… I can't get too hurt. I also have football practice and as Feudal High's star receiver", he mockingly pouts. "Then you should have thought of that before joining another club just because your girlfriend is in it…", Kagome laughs. Her laughter was cut short when she stumbles into the group of Feudal High's socially elite, InuYasha and his clique of popular kids. "Higurashi", Kikyo greets, twirling the ends of her long, voluminous blanket of hair. "Miko… I take it you're ready for the upcoming Regional Field Competition…", Kagome politely replies.

"As a matter of fact, Higurashi, it's a shame you won't be joining us. It would have been a sure win if an unknown challenger like you made a way onto the scene. Give the opponents a shocking defeat. But luckily, your participation isn't required", Kikyo comments. "Yeah, I'll see you for the next tournament though", Kagome harshly smiles. "Well if it isn't Houshi. How's it feel to be knocked off your undeserved throne", Kouga taunts. "It's only a matter of time Ookami. Keep my seat warm, because eventually you'll have to leave Feudal High… Besides, Takahashi would realize his lost soon enough", Miroku seethes. Turning his attention away from the jealous underclassmen, Kouga smiles warmly at Kagome as she tries to ease her nervous gesture of rubbing her arms. "Well if it isn't the beauteous Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry you associate yourself with this bunch of losers", Kouga flirts.

"Ew… you're in definite need of an eye exam if you believe she's even remotely pretty", Yura teases. "Or you can cut out your jealous snide remarks and simply admit that she does past for presentable in the normal realms of beauty", Kagura oddly chimes in. "Yes. It's only a matter of how she dresses herself and she can be an exact replica of Kikyo", Kanna meekly adds. Kikyo rolls her eyes before muttering, "I'm not even on the same level as this wannabe. So I believe not". Kagome clears her throat, ignoring the criticism from the girls while attempting not to squirm under their gaze. "While I appreciate the compliment Kouga, disrespecting my friends won't put you in a better light when it comes to me", she comments before walking away with her group of friends. "And she'll rather be friends with a bunch of losers than have superficial friends like all of you", Sango shouts back as the two groups part from each other.

Moments after the encounter, Kikyo's group disbands as the bell strikes signaling the end of the lunch period. Kouga, lingering behind to catch up with Kagome, waits until her friends leave her at her locker before approaching her. However, before he can reach Kagome, the biggest nuisance to his existence appears next to her, causing him to detour as he cleverly hides behind the corner, listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Ayame, what's up?", Kagome asks as she continues to put away her schoolbooks and replace with the necessary items for her next class. Ayame, twirling the ends of her red ponytails, stops abruptly to straighten the edges of her red school skirt. "Nothing much. Um… what's the deal between you and Kouga?", Ayame hostilely replies. "Kouga is just an acquaintance who has been gunning for my attention since I met him during his sophomore year", Kagome retorts nonchalantly.

"Well, he's mine. I don't know what you heard and I don't care what he says to you but you better remember that", Ayame threatens. "You're not the first girl to tell me that but do me a favor and keep him, it's not like I want him to keep asking me out. You can have him if you want, just make him leave me alone", Kagome teases, causing Ayame to smile at her kindhearted nature. "That's good to know. I apologize if I offended you. Unlike other girls Kouga chooses to wander towards, you generally seem to have a brain. Well, later", Ayame dismisses as she leaves Kagome alone to finish getting ready for class.

Closing her locker, Kagome nearly shrieks in fright at the sight of Kouga suddenly appearing behind her locker door. "I heard what you said back there, Kagome. And to think, you would go out of your way not to hurt the feelings of a girl who obviously sees you as an opponent… but don't worry, only you have my heart", Kouga gloats before Kagome dismisses him with a polite nod and continues on to her class. "Whatever you want to hear Kouga… but I meant what I said", she murmurs as the tardy bell rings, causing her to move in a quickened pace to her class, leaving Kouga alone in the hallway.

With a few passing moments, the hallways emptied and Kouga turns around to come face to face with InuYasha. "I mean it Kouga. Stay away from Kagome", InuYasha seethes. "Or what, dog breath?", Kouga taunts. "Or you will find yourself six feet under playing with coyotes, you mangy wolf", InuYasha glares back. "Is that a threat?" Just then, a hall monitor rounds the corner, causing InuYasha and Kouga to part ways as they ditch the possibility of being written up for detention.


	9. Rumors & Warnings

**Rumors & Warnings**

The week goes by and it's a beautiful chilled December morning for Feudal High School students. During this week however, was the start of testing for the students and a series of competitions for our starlets. With Kagome down and unable to hike over harsh terrains for field archery, Kikyo continues to take charge of Feudal High's Archery Club. Kouga, Miroku, and InuYasha were the star runner-back, wide receiver, and quarterback respectively for Feudal High's prime football team, the TaiYoukai Warriors and prepping for the big playoff game to gain state championship title.

Being in head positions within Feudal High's cheerleading team, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura drilled routines into the remaining student body of girls with Kikyo's temporary absence. Naraku, Miroku, and Sango begin prepping for their martial arts tournaments. The only ones that had a slack in their extracurricular activities were Kagome and Rin since Feudal High's Show Choir group were taking a break until midterms were over and Champion Madness takes over. Champion Madness was a week where the winning teams for whatever sporting event would make ridiculous and illicit request from the participants of Feudal High's Show Choir group.

With that being said, it was another mundane day for the star characters of this saga with each respective clique agreeing to meet up with the other after their social gatherings. Sesshoumaru dismisses the last of 3D design class, keeping him, Rin, Kanna, and Kagura to clean up the art room. Currently Kanna and Kagura were out of the room, rinsing away the hardening clay from their hands and clothes, leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru in the room alone. Suit jacket placed on the back of his chair and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up, Sesshoumaru rinses off his hands in the classroom sink.

Rin stands against the windowsill, shutting the last of the vertical blinds within the class room with a bit of difficulty. "Ms. Seiga, are you certain the task is not too difficult?", Sesshoumaru lightly tsks as he looks away from the load of clay blocks he was attempting to move back into storage room. "I already told you that I'm not afraid of heights, and seeing as you're not tall enough to reach the top of the blinds and too heavy to stand on these stools, I'm the best there is for this", she gloats as she begins to point her feet in her black round top shoes in order to see over the top of the shutters, trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally pushing aside the clay blocks into their appropriate destination, Sesshoumaru turns back to the teacher's desk at the head of the room, just in time to see Rin tilt the stool in a dangerous leaning stance.

Rin falls down to the ground; only bruising the side of her cheek against the window ledge, as Sesshoumaru leaps over the teacher's desk in time to save her from a harsher landing. Setting her down to floor, he pulls her into his lap, cradling her body in child-like manner, as he inspects the bruising on her cheek. "Don't say it…", she seethes as she takes a sharp intake of breath when his thumbs smoothes the formation of the bruise. "Oh, what is this about the mysterious force name gravity?", he teases before lightly kissing the bruised cheek. Rin couldn't help but smile, wincing as the contours of her cheekbones rising, pains her against her bruise.

Taking the iniative, Sesshoumaru continues his trail of kisses, across her bruised cheek to the opposing blushing one and down her collarbone as Rin attempts to hold back her squeals from the overwhelming ticklish yet seducing sensations. Finally, Sesshoumaru takes a moment to inhale the scent of her skin before placing a dark hickie against her neck. Moments after marking her, Sesshoumaru pulls away from her neck at the feel of her fingers raking across his back, only to be pulled into crushing lip contact as Rin throws herself into him; forcing him to lean back on his elbows, avoiding touching her on the uncomfortable spots against her back with her body silhouetting his.

Sesshoumaru lightly breaks contact at sound of clicking heels approaching the room. "Mr. Takahashi?", Kanna meekly calls out. "Are you still here?", Kagura chimes in. With a finger against her lips to shush her, he helps her off him as she crawls completely under the teacher's desk without another word while he poses himself to be cleaning something on the floor. Silence encompasses the room as Kagura makes a whining sound. "So they leave two girls here, with a mess to tidy up, without another word? Now where could they have been off to in such a hurry? Not like there is anything interesting in a girl with milk on her breath", she scoffs as she moves to go get her belongings.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Come on, Kags, you can't be envious of a sophomore. She is supposed to envy you", Kanna whispers in a mocking Kikyo voice as she follows her older cousin. "Don't behave as if you yourself don't believe she's the luckiest little twit around. She gets first dibs on Mr. Takahashi as an escort while the rest of us have to suffer with these old hags and senile creatures. At least she's so far out of his age range there's no real worry. Now, as for me…", Kagura rants.

"As for you, you would sooner fuck him and leave him then be bother being tied with him… Besides you know these walls always have ears and you should mind what you say", Kanna warns. Before Kagura can reply, Sesshoumaru stands up, gracefully throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder as he grips a stack of papers in his free hand. "Indeed, Ms. Kagami. Ms. Kaze should be more attentive of her words in present company as this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate gossip of any kind. Moreover, while the topic of your behavior is flattering, this Sesshoumaru finds your description of your pursuits repulsive. Consequently, before you find yourself drowning in further humiliation this evening, you girls are hereby dismissed from any tidying duties. Come tomorrow, this Sesshoumaru would reassign the role to other class mates", he states stoically. "Good evening Mr. Takahashi", Kanna mutters, as she cast her eyes away with Kagura following suit in the walk of shame past Sesshoumaru and towards the class door.

"Oh and Ms. Kaze, it would be wise that in the presence of this Sesshoumaru that you and your peers will refrain from vocalizing about your dislike Ms. Seiga. In a matter of simply caring for her well-being, it only shines light on a disturbing habit and as Ms. Kagami has mentioned it makes you appear resentful", he finishes as Kagura lightly nods her head before running after Kanna. As the door to the classroom closes, he can lightly hear the telltale signs of Kagura's frantic shriek, sucking her teeth, "Why didn't you tell me he was right there?!" Smirking to himself, he locks the classroom door as Rin arises from underneath the teacher's desk, readjusting her uniform into place as she removes the sweater from her waist and places it on her shoulders.

"I don't know if I should go and grovel for their mercy or kick you for jeopardizing your supposedly secretive involvement with me", Rin pouts. Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow before placing on his familiar facemask. Rin smiles in return as she translates his gesture as meaning that she made him laugh as was usually the case when he did so in unfamiliar company. "So… now that everything is cleaned off back here, are you ready to escort me to Kagome's tonight?", she quips. "This Sesshoumaru wish you would reconsider and come to stay over tonight. As it stands, my parents are fonder of you than Ms. Miko. That is saying enough considering that, my father does not usually detest anything involving his investments. They surely will not mind you staying the night, they even talked about remodeling one of the guest rooms into your permanent room", Sesshoumaru replies, bombarding her with social bribes.

"As I said before and I'll say it again, while my father is at rehab, I will be staying be sticking to my house schedule. It'll wear off suspicion and I can behave as I will and do some pretty unsightly girly things without you always requiring my attention", she teases as she re-buttons her red school sweater, throwing her backpack over her shoulders before inadvertently toying with her glasses. "You are talking to the man who has saved your life from the ledge of a hospital balcony with tears and snot running down your face. How much more unsightly can you get in typically company? Furthermore, you are still disregarding this Sesshoumaru's suggestion about having Ms. Higurashi sleep over tonight. The welcome is extended to having her chaperoned by our company in the morning", he lightly addresses while flashing a small smirk.

Rin rolls her eyes before marching towards the door, grabbing Sesshoumaru's briefcase as she attempts to side step her way out the room. Before she can exit into the hallway, Sesshoumaru corners Rin into the doorway, shadowing her small frame with his taller and much bulkier one, as both arms barricade her head in place. Rin simply puts down her green backpack while folding her arms around Sesshoumaru's briefcase, a defiant smirk on her face. Sesshoumaru leans in and barely taps his lips against Rin's forehead. Her cheeks immediately becoming flamed, she mutters, "Why, Mr. Takahashi, I do believe you drive a hard bargain", before kissing his chin, pulling away in time to whisper, "But my answer still stands", walking off into the hallway to leave an amused Sesshoumaru to shut off the classroom lights and to lock the door.

Once they got inside of Sesshoumaru's black Bugatti, Sesshoumaru waits until Rin closes her car door before pulling her into his lap, ignoring the blaring horn as her arms presses against the wheel in shock while he kisses her senseless. Finally, Rin moves her arms from said alarm, to wrap them around Sesshoumaru's neck, taking a moment to throw aside her spectacles, giving in to his sensations as she kisses him in return. Pulling away from the intensity of the kiss, Rin opens her eyes with a lazy smile to say, "Okay, what are your terms?" "Now that is more like it", Sesshoumaru teases as he helps Rin back into the front passenger seat. "I'll call Kagome and tell her about the change in plans. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic about it", Rin pouts as she whips out the pink iPhone to dial a familiar number. "Guilt is the least persuasive means towards this Sesshoumaru. Do not forget who I am Ms. Seiga", Sesshoumaru grumbles diligently. "Just as long as you don't underestimate me, Sesshoumaru", she retorts before waiting for the knowing dial tone.

* * *

Meanwhile down a few more blocks from the school, Kagome, Sango and Miroku finish gushing about the first day of their midterms and upcoming practices. "Are you sure we shouldn't have waited for Rin?", Miroku asks again as the trio conclude their laughing riot upon exiting his car. "Uh… yeah, she was… busy when Kagome and I went to go pick her up. But I'm sure Mr. Takahashi is taking good care of her", Sango lightly blushes. Silence falls over the group as they approach Kagome's front door. "I'll worry more if she didn't call me the moment she got escorted home. She's supposed to be staying over my house tonight but she said she needed some last minute things. Sango, you should sleepover tonight as well", Kagome chirps as she turns the keys in her door. "I have to call my dad but it should be fun", Sango agrees.

"Hold on a moment, Kagome, is that you?", Kaori, shouts from the kitchen as she covers her oven mitt over the phone receiver. "Yeah, mom. Listen, can Sango stay over tonight since Souta is out at Shippou's?" "You may want to reconsider that arrangement sweetheart, Rin is on the phone", she announces as she hands the phone to Kagome once everyone was inside. "Hey, Rin… you can't back out. We're overdue for some serious girl time and we can even get Sango in with us", Kagome begins.

"I'm not backing out. Sesshy thinks it's best if you and… yeah, you and Sango just sleepover at the Takahashi mansion then the three of us try to fit into your house", Rin gripes. Suddenly a loud, 'hey' can be heard over the phone as the voice on the line changes to a deep stoic cadence. "Excuse Ms. Seiga's misrepresentation of my request. This Sesshoumaru does not mean to imply that your home is inadequate for her to stay in; it would just be preferable to everyone if all were to assemble at the Takahashi Manor. But that decision falls on you as I am to presume, Ms. Higurashi?"

"First off, school is over so… just call me Kagome", Kagome begins. "That is very forward of you, Ms. Higurashi, so it is duly noted. As you are given permission to call this Sesshoumaru by his name when outside of gossiping ears", Sesshoumaru coolly replies as the voice on the phone changes again. "So what do you say, Kagome? You and Sango, if your mom covers for Sango, then to the Takahashi's place", Rin asks. "Hold on, a second Rin…", Kagome concedes as she places her palm over the receiver. Before Kagome can utter a word of her question her mother says, "Go on and have fun, just make sure you girls call before heading to bed. And I want you all to head back here tomorrow afternoon for an actual sleepover. It'll be nice to catch up before you all grow up", she teases before leaving the trio to answer the girl on the phone.

"Is it alright if Miroku drives us there?", Kagome asks. On the other end, Rin merely blinks before Sesshoumaru pulls into her driveway with a reassuring nod. "It's about time he and InuYasha have a heart to heart. Sesshy tells me that they were friends since they were little kids. They should've gotten over the dispute by now", Rin chimes away. "Okay, we'll be there for dinner", Kagome confirms before disconnecting the phone lines. Turning her attention back to her other awaiting pals, she says, "Looks like we're going over to Sango's first before we head to InuYasha's place. You're invited as well, Miroku. And I was hoping we can use your ride instead of riding with Rin and Mr. Takahashi."

"Normally, I would say you're asking for a bit much, but seeing as it is a simple path to my own house, I guess I will manage", Miroku sheepishly smiles. "Okay, I'll be back in a second. I just need to grab a few essentials. Don't forget my mother is still here. And Jiji will have a fit if he catches either of you, so keep that in mind, Sango", Kagome teases as she races up to her bedroom.

With those parting words, Sango and Miroku finds themselves alone at the foot of Kagome's stairwell. Sango takes hold of both of Miroku's hands before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being such a good sport. I know you don't really want to be anywhere around InuYasha right now. But can you honestly throw away years of friendship because of girls?", she questions. "He did so first. He knows how I always felt about Kikyo and although I respected his wishes to still be with her nonetheless, he hasn't respected mine to not be coerced into attempting to like her. What is done is done. But perhaps, we can reconcile on a few conditions", he admits. "I don't want you to be by yourself when me and the girls do our thing. But to be honest, I don't want you to leave during the sleepover either", Sango blushes.

Miroku raises a palm and cups Sango's warming cheek. "I like the way that sounds more than I should", he flirts as he plants a chaste kiss against Sango's lips. Unfortunately, the moment ended quickly as his wandering hand got the best of him, causing Sango to pull away and to slug him just as Kagome came down the stairs. Leaning down to a crouching Miroku, Sango helps him stand up straight before rubbing away the darkening bruise on his cheek. "I'm going to have to put a leash on that hand of yours. It's a real mood killer", Sango teases before following a chuckling Kagome out of the house. "Have a good evening, Mrs. Higurashi!" "Bye, Mrs. H!", Sango chimes in after Miroku. "Bye, mom. We'll call when we arrive!", Kagome shouts as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile across town in the occasional car ride down the highway, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku discuss the recent happenings of their school afternoon. "Are you sure of what you seen Kagami?", Naraku asks again as he pulls off an exit to head towards the house of the cousins. "Yes, when Kagura and I were making our way over to meet you at the school parking lot, I'm positive that the silhouette of Rin Seiga was poised erotically within Mr. Takahashi's vehicle with Mr. Takahashi's silhouette poised around her. And the horn was honking, I'm surprised you couldn't pinpoint that it was coming from that car, Kags", Kanna affirms.

"Well then that only affirms my sighting when we ran into her two dorky friends trying to block us from heading back into the art room. That's just sickening. He obviously has no idea what he's missing if he's messing with teeny bopper stuff", Kagura scowls. "The question still stands, what are we going to do about it?", Naraku taunts.

"It's not like we can do anything about it. If we bring it to the school board, it could leak all over the press and then there'll be no more of that snot nose brat. Then they'll be no more of that male ice god. So…", Kanna continues to ponder. "So what? I don't approve of just sitting around and seeing the welfare of such a young girl being questioned. If she simply broke it off between the two without anyone knowing the wiser, then perhaps we can help her keep her wandering eye to specimen closer to her own age", Kagura glowers.

"If only it was that simple. When I told Kikyo about it, she told me to butt out and that no one is to know of this. Her friends definitely know though, that much is certain. And if I were her, I wouldn't give up on that man simply because someone was forcing me to do so", Kanna confides as both girls turn their attention to the pale, brooding boy in the driver's seat as he pulls into their driveway.

"Then perhaps the answer is not in attacking the naïve girl but in her protector. Surely, instincts and pride is enough for him to destroy his own relationship. Nevertheless, that I leave up to you, Kagura. Try to find some other source of information to blackmail him on. The sooner he's out of Feudal High, the better we can reign in on the student body and put things back in order. As for you Kanna, I have another request for you to pay off my favor. I'm tired of being nice to a bunch of losers who know nothing about the struggle to stay on the top of the food chain. We can talk about it later. Good night, ladies", Naraku calls out as the two cousins exit out of his black Durango and into their home.

Seconds after making sure that the two girls were inside their house with the entrance lights flickering on, Naraku drives away with a devious smirk on his face. Activating the hands free cell phone charging in his car, he voice dials a familiar number. "My dear Kikyo, the beginnings of my plan are starting to take effect. You will have what you so desire oh so very soon…"

* * *

Outside the Takahashi mansion, Sesshoumaru drives in past the gates to the estate and to the underground parking for the valet to take over, finally exiting the car with Rin following behind him, holding a duffel bag of her belongings. Riding up the pristine silver elevator to the mansion's back entrance in silence, Rin smirks subtly as she mulls over the idea of how flustered the man beside her can make her feel.

Finally stopping at the back door entrance to the mansion, Rin leans against the doorframe as she judges correctly to the fact that Sesshoumaru will continue charging on and into the estate for another few yards. Noticing the lack of the sound of a second set of footsteps behind him, Sesshoumaru turns around in time to see Rin close the back door in front of her, waving with a wide smile on her face. Hoping she doesn't get herself lost in her antics, Sesshoumaru shakes his head in amusement as he continues down a long velvet carpeted hallway with heavily draped windows shining a sliver of light down the corridor. He calmly makes his way into the nearby study, dropping his briefcase on the desk near the entrance of the study before briskly walking back to the front entrance of the home.

He doesn't get very far before hearing the tell tale signs of his mother, his father and Rin laughing within the entrance hall of the Victorian styled home. Replacing his eager face with his cool mask, he greets his parents before turning an eye to Rin. "Oh dear, why didn't you take proper care of Rin this afternoon?", Izayoi questions upon gingerly touching the darkening bruise on Rin's cheek. Before Sesshoumaru can utter one word in his defense InuTaisho teases, "I know you simply can't help but to ravish the poor girl but keep it easy, son". Rin smirks as Sesshoumaru's face blanks out at his father's suggestion. "If you are done poking fun at my disposal, I am sure Rin announced the arrival of dinner guests this evening and they will be staying overnight. They should be here shortly along with Houshi", he begins.

"I was wondering whatever happened to Miro. Haven't seen him around since InuYasha started his private tutoring sessions", Izayoi ponders. "Blame Kikyo and I'm not simply saying that because of my dislike of her", Rin confesses. "You grow on me more and more everyday Seiga. Your father needs to hurry up and recover so we can discuss a new betrothal agreement", InuTaisho jokes lightly bumping the girl in amusement. "Well if you will pardon me, I have a few things to discuss with you desired future daughter-in-law", Sesshoumaru murmurs as he whips a rescuing arm around Rin's body, saving her rapidly reddening face as the two race back up the hallways and back to the study where he dropped his briefcase.

Closing the door securely behind him, Sesshoumaru barks, "Okay, are you done playing games? This Sesshoumaru does not lower himself to such means." "Oh loosen up, will you? You are overdue for a little playtime. Besides, I never got a chance to start because I nearly got lost. Lucky for you, I ran into your parents or else you _would have to_ find me", Rin pouts as she turns away from Sesshoumaru's dark glare. She nearly eeps at the sudden feel of his breath against her ears; his body merely lining her own as he wraps a possessive arm around her waist, pulling the collar of her shirt to blow against his hickie.

"It would not have been much of a chase. You make it entirely too easy to find you when you bare this… my mark on you. This Sesshoumaru merely needs to be within the vicinity to witness your sudden clumsy nature", he smolders as he moves to the opposite side of her neck with kisses trailing a path along the nape, between stray tendrils of raven hair still tightly braided into her signature ponytails. "Sessh…", Rin exhales as she quickly spins her body around to intercept his kisses.

Pulling away from her returning kiss, Sesshoumaru picks Rin up, her body cradled in his arms as he carries her around the desk in the middle of the study and towards the window ledge to watch the view over the large greenhouse against the settling sun. Silence envelops the two as they cuddle into the narrow ledge, trying to calm their racing hearts.

"Rin… perhaps this Sesshoumaru should take his parents offer into consideration", Sesshoumaru begins. "Well they were just being silly, I doubt it was a serious inquiry… It's not like you won't eventually get bored with me…", Rin chatters away while absently playing with his fingertips tracing small circles on her arms. "And if I suggest otherwise, what exactly would you do?" "Otherwise—I'll believe it when I see it, Sesshy", she teases. Sesshoumaru stops his comforting gestures, pulls his arm away to quickly pull out a small black box from his pocket, and places it in Rin's hand.

Rin's body stiffens at the sight of the small package before a nervous chuckle escapes her lips. Putting the box down on the windowsill, she gently nudges aside the small box from sight, pushing herself out of his complete grip to read his face. "For a second there, I thought you were serious… you can't be, right? We've only known each other for a few months. Sesshoumaru… what does this mean…", Rin voice wavers at the sight of Sesshoumaru becoming rigid in his actions. "This Sesshoumaru is not one to joke. You are correct in the assumption that the two of us barely know each other. However, you must admit there is an attraction that goes beyond the mortal realm we exist. Truth be told, you do have a bit of growing you can do before my obligations are fulfilled—this Sesshoumaru wishes to form a binding contract with you of some emotional worth", he breathes as he grabs the box and walks over to Rin to place the box in her hands.

"I'm not sure I can be confident enough to stand next to you. How can I face a world that will label us as detrimental to each other and stand by you? When the odds are against us, and I stand here, still in disbelief about any admission of your rare feelings, is it really as simple as you think to believe that you want to pursue an emotional attachment to me?" Rin begins to hyperventilate as she recedes back into her shy shell with the typical gesture of her glasses lowered down the bridge of her nose, her bangs covering her eyes as she plays with edges of her sweater. Sesshoumaru reaches out a steadying hand and places them against her shaking fingers as he opens the box for her to marvel at the item inside.

Rin fingers the small diamond studded, white gold band as silent tears of anxiety race down her cheeks. Gingerly tracing the edge of the ring, Sesshoumaru gently thrusts the jeweled band onto Rin's thin fingers before wiping away a stray tear with the pads of his thumbs. "Do not think. Just feel, Rin. As long as you are with this Sesshoumaru, the pressures of the society will not matter. I will shield you from it all. This Sesshoumaru would protect you from it all as long as it does not hurt you. We can be affianced, within the next year or two, engaged, and married. This Sesshoumaru… I… intend to continue this exhibition of things worth living for. I am just asking you, Rin Seiga, to bind yourself to me with a promise… from the man who you cannot fathom being away from", he quietly pleads as he matches Rin's stillness.

"Promise… this is a promise. Nothing too extreme, right?", Rin whispers as she tiptoes into Sesshoumaru's arms and lightly taps her lips against his cool, stilled ones, willing him to respond before lightly eeping at the feel of his arms circling her body and meshing her face with his as he deepens the kiss. Snaking her hands between the two, Rin sighs a breath of relief when the man before her finally pulls away with a light smirk on his face as liquid amber orbs gaze down intently at her own cloudy browned ones. "Okay… so where do we go from here?", Rin spews bubbly as she repositions herself into an upright sitting position facing Sesshoumaru.

A raised eyebrow was her only answer as a loud crash sounded throughout the mansion, breaking the intense moment the young couple held. "Come on. Let us go observe who is producing such a disturbance", Sesshoumaru announces as he holds an arm out to escort Rin out the room. "Maybe InuYasha is throwing another tantrum?", Rin comments quietly. "Of course, when it comes to the mongrel and my father trying to maintain this estate presentable at all times, I guarantee the grounds of his distress always form into a temper dilemma", Sesshoumaru teases. "Sometimes I wonder if he will ever behave older than I actually am?", Rin giggles as the two enter the scene of the commotion coming from the dining room.

* * *

Further, across town, Kikyo starts a new instant messaging conversation with Naraku as soon as he alerted her of his arrival in his own humbled abode.

Priestess69 (7:35:16 PM): So what's new?

Baboon813 (7:35:25 PM): Remember what I said about patience Kikyo. Certainly, you can maintain something of virtue within your life.

Priestess69 (7:36:02 PM): Don't start that with me Naraku. Just discuss the next development in this plan.

Baboon813 (7:36:15 PM): Just give me a moment to start another webcam session.

Priestess69 (7:37:02 PM): Don't, I'm on my cell now. My father is holding a meeting and I have to act like I'm listening. Just give me the important details and I'll get back to you in a moment.

Baboon813 (7:40:06 PM): Don't bother requesting a chat session after I tell you this. These are the next steps, non-negotiable and must actually happen as I say. Just got Kaze and Kagami into my plot. It is within your power to manipulate Ookami's hatred against Takahashi but be careful not to place yourself enemy to either side. I'm sure you know of the affair between your locker mate and InuYasha's brother. We're going to use that against them. With the forefront heir distracted with emotional relationship problems, he'll be out of the way. Use Takahashi's weakness for you, against his relationship with his parents and in the end Higurashi. I have a suspicion she's the root to his continued honor and strength besides his own parents. Although they doubt knowing each other well enough, there is more than the eye sees. That is all I will disclose for now. For now, your job is to divide and conquer.

Putting away her cell phone from view, Kikyo turns her attention back to the dictation being held by her father with a whimsical smile on her lips. "_Naraku… I will win this conquest in the end_", she mentally comments as she begins interacting with the meeting at hand.

* * *

Back at the Takahashi estate, two bruised and slightly bloodied teenage boys sit across from each other as InuTaisho paces back and forth in front of them. Miroku wipes away the trickling blood from his lip as InuYasha spits out the gritty remains of a chipped tooth. Turning his attention back to the adolescents behind him, InuTaisho begins his talk with both. "InuYasha, Miroku. For as long as I knew, you boys grew up as best friends to each other… worse is that you were pretty much brothers. Despite obvious differences in status and background, the two of you remain friends all throughout your child hood. However, what I just seen today was far from an example of your companionship. Whatever it is that has made you both so angry must end as of now. When I leave this room, I do not want to hear any shouting nor do I wish to see any further bodily harm to each other. You two are to talk out the problem like civilized men and then come and join the family and the rest of our guest for dinner. Just be happy, Izayoi isn't here to guilt you two into your wrong doings nor is Sesshoumaru here to gain reimbursement for what you did to Rin. I don't want to hear whose fault it was, it was an accident, though I would still allow him that privilege. I leave you two, but you will be watched".

With those words, InuTaisho walks around the boys and steps out the room, shutting the door behind him before locking the two boys inside. Silence fills the study as the two boys finally turn and look at each other in disgust. "What is your deal with Kikyo?", InuYasha seethes. "Let's see, other than manipulating everything and everyone around her, and having some unfound hatred against the girl I'm dating and her friends, nothing at all", Miroku spits back. "You once promised that as long as I was happy, you'll let me do whatever I want when it comes to who I love", InuYasha continues on.

"Yes, but as a good friend, I make sure others don't take advantage of that. She only wants you for your money InuYasha. And yes, I know she's wealthy herself but when was the last time she's shown herself as someone more than a trophy girlfriend. I'm saying this because your anniversary is coming up but what is there to show for your relationship when all you two do is occasionally fuck and increase popularity amongst the masses", Miroku wisely instructs.

Taking a moment to exhale and refrain from grinding his teeth, InuYasha calmly states, "Miroku… I understand that but let me make my own mistakes. I know it kills you to see me do stupid things but just let it happen with fair warning and if I ignore you can laugh at me. Miro…just be there when I need someone else to blame rather than myself", before finishing the statement with a smirk and an offering hand. Miroku smiles back in return, taking the hand and shaking it while confirming, "I can agree to that just as long as you promise to admit when your girlfriend is being plain cruel. Wrong is wrong, there's no way around it".

"Good, now that you're back, what the hell am I supposed to do with Kouga?", InuYasha groans. "I'm sorry to say but you guys initiated him into the clique, now it's your job to get him out. Besides, I'm still going to hang out with these so call dorks. Believe it or not, I think I actually like having real friends even if I dropped off the face of the social radar", Miroku chuckles. "Maybe, I can fix that…" InuYasha grins.

As InuYasha leads Miroku to the door, reaching to the overhead ledge for the hidden key to unlock it, he awaits for his companion to exit the room first before locking the door behind himself. Making their way to the dining room, InuYasha stops in his tracks as he begins to hesitate entering the archway. "Man, what are we going to say to Seiga?", he mutters to Miroku. "Forget about Rin, she'll forgive us. What are we going to say to Sesshoumaru?", Miroku gulps as the aforementioned stands as the two were announced into the dining room by one of the household staff.

"Uh…", the two boys simultaneously begins. "Sesshy, please don't hurt them… it was an accident and my hand feels fine", Rin excuses from the table. The two teenage boys look at each other before bursting out in laughter. "Please don't tell me you actually answer to that?", InuYasha taunts. "Now that's a step I never seen Sesshoumaru take in any relationship", Miroku wheezes. "As a matter of fact, go crazy", Rin changes as the laughter immediately ceases with the sounds of the two teenage boys running around the dining room and out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

* * *

Next morning, the group of friends left the Takahashi estate in drones as they split up to get ready for a new school day. InuYasha woke up early to pick up Kikyo, like usual, as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome made sure to be ready and out of the house before Rin and Sesshoumaru can make their exit and hide their relationship from the public, now that Miroku was in the loop. After putting away her homework for her morning classes, Rin meets with Sesshoumaru in the kitchen to grab last minute remains of the morning breakfast platter. The usual food within their hands, coffee and juice box to each appropriate person, Rin tiptoes to kiss Sesshoumaru before wishing him a good day with classes. The couple steps out of the door, into the black Bugatti the valet pulls around, as they make their way casually to the school grounds.

Before exiting the vehicle, Rin pauses Sesshoumaru's movements as her fingers begin to dance along his thigh. Reclosing the car door, Sesshoumaru takes a deep breath before whispering, "Rin… do you have any idea of what you are doing?" "Making you feel…", she exhales as her fingers begin to dance higher. Taking her hand in his, Sesshoumaru causes a blushing Rin to look at him with her innocent brown eyes.

"Trust me, I feel more than enough… now, what is going on inside that brilliant mind of yours to try something so—daring…", he comforts before squeezing her hand. "Well, I don't know if you noticed but I've been challenging myself to become more brazen in my interactions lately… You said it was one of the first steps to regaining valor… I figure with the way you've been so receptive…", Rin continues on, blushing fiercely with every passing moment. Leaning over the armrest, Sesshoumaru plants a chaste kiss on Rin's forehead, silencing her qualms as her heart begins to cool.

"That applies to other realms outside of this liaison. I have applauded your choice in joining show choir and participating in courses where you would have to face vocal criticism as in my 3D Design course. However, those achievements should not be reflected in experimentation in this relationship, am I understood, Ms. Seiga?", was all Sesshoumaru manages to say as Rin begins pouting while crossing her arms. With a hint of smile appearing at her slight attitude, he pushes a finger against her eyebrows, forcing the furrowing to stop and causing her to smile in response, playfully pushing his hand away. "Okay. I'll try to be bold somewhere else…" "Yes. Do so. This Sesshoumaru does not take kindly to having his will tested", he whispers while starring her down with a slightly seductive look.

With the alarm on her phone ringing, signaling it was time for her to be early to class, Rin pulls away with a small smirk before skipping out of the car with her green backpack in tow, leaving Sesshoumaru to alarm his vehicle while she continues on to her morning classes.

* * *

By the time the lunch period rolls around, the dynamic of the social class within Feudal High changes dramatically. With the reconstruction of InuYasha and Miroku's friendship, InuYasha finally had the guts to merge the two groups together in front of the student body. With Kikyo's assistance, he called both groups together so that everyone pulled two tables together to sit together at lunch. Kikyo even went as far as to quiet the entire student body before making a ceremony out of the incident, away from the eyes of administrators as they all were called away for a staff meeting.

"Even though Kaze isn't here to finalize the recent development in our vote, I entrust you, Kagami to entail the details to your cousin. Therefore, we as members of Feudal High's social elite invite you, Kagome Higurashi, you, Rin Seiga, you, Sango Tajiya, and the return of you, Miroku Houshi, to our realms. Everyone else sitting in this building would no longer regard you as a passing peer, instead they shall bow to your whims as so be it. In exchange they would acknowledge, Higurashi—Feudal High's smartest negotiator, Tajiya—Feudal High's judging enforcer, and you Seiga—no longer should be known as the victim but Feudal High's Party Queen. Do you agree to abide by the roles of our social life?", Kikyo announces.

The cafeteria grows quiet as Kagome gives InuYasha a look before confirming with her fellow comrades. "What's the catch?", Sango questions aloud. "No catch, I figure you guys manage to keep Houshi's attention even though he's Feudal High's playboy and he wouldn't stop bragging about you so…", InuYasha explains. "We accept your offer, Miko in turn that you give the student body one week probation to get used to the changes", Sango declares as she stands to shake Kikyo's hand in acceptance.

Chatter refills the large dining hall after the transaction takes place and the gang finally returns to their own personal discussions. "I wonder where Sesshoumaru is. He usually pretends to just be stopping by around now", Rin whispers to Kagome and Sango. "Now that you guys are official, I'm sure Miroku has let you know that you no longer can dress as you wish. We may be in uniform but we must dress to impress", Yura informs the newcomers. "No offense, but I like the way I dress", Kagome mumbles shyly. "And so does your grandfather…", Kanna comments under her breath. Kouga, Naraku and Miroku ends up sniggering at the comment as Sango sends them death glares in annoyance. "So what do you suppose? A shopping trip to the world's smuttiest boutique", Sango jeers back.

"Actually once Kagura gets here, she will arrange a shopping expedition where she coordinates each and every person's new appearance. Nothing too drastic to outshine their true personality, I promise you", Kouga replies, smiling lightly at Kagome. "I was wondering how wolf boy managed to clean up so well", InuYasha taunts as Kouga's smile turns into a sneer. Kagome clears her throat, causing the two boys to settle down a bit before another fight ensues. Suddenly the cafeteria doors swing open and Kagura comes running, out of breath before taking a seat between Rin and Kanna. Finally taking a moment to check her appearance in a handy little mirror she fishes out of her blouse she snaps the compact glass shut at the sight of Rin at the table, nearly jumping at surprise.

Looking around the table she regains her composure before calmly saying, "I take it that along with actually learning your names, I'm going to be giving a makeover to you three girls. Okay, so meet me when extracurriculars are over. I'll do a quick assessment, and then we'll shop during the weekend." Putting away her compact mirror, she sends Kikyo a sly look just as the school bell rings. With the group standing and taking leave of the cafeteria, Rin lingers behind to text a message to Sesshoumaru. "**_Where were you today? Outside of my morning class, the only other times I get to see you are Lunch and 3D Design. Something amazing happened today and I wanted to spaz. Staff meeting or not, that's no excuse. You can make it up when you take me to the psychiatrist._**", she texts before putting away her iPhone and racing to her locker.

* * *

Meanwhile, up a couple flights of stairs, Sesshoumaru stands alone in the staff lavatory; splashed water droplets running off his face as he stares at the mirror in front of him at his redden hands and slightly puffed lips. A replay of the events that just took place churn in his head as he ignores the vibrating sounds of the PDA against the sink's counter.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

It was shortly after the bell marking the fifth period had ringed and Sesshoumaru was packing his belongings in quick haste to meet up with Rin before he had to attend the mandatory staff meeting. Having covered the previous history class that was sanctioned for seniors, he felt mentally taxed at the idiocy that runs rampant within Feudal High's graduating class. "_You would think that after four years in this institution that these imbeciles would grasp something about their pasts but these days the kids are more concerned with their looks and gossip then picking up their books. Lucky for this Sesshoumaru has a lady like Rin by his side. Perhaps she can change the direction of these minds_", he mentally concludes before looking up and noticing not every student has left the classroom.

Kagura Kaze has been staring at him during the entire lesson. While he was used to the attention from so many forlorn teens within the building, this type of stare was unusual in Kagura's behavior simply because she tended to discreetly do it and not in the same manner as other students. Catching her eye as she stands by the classroom door, Sesshoumaru dismisses the look before calling out, "Ms. Kaze is there something I can do for you?" The next few moments both shock and appalled the silver haired young adult in the room. Quickly shutting the door and moving away from the doorway, Kagura dims the light in the room before strutting over to the desk Sesshoumaru sat at.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Takahashi, May I call you Sesshoumaru?", Kagura begins to attempt in seducing. "No you may not Ms. Kaze. Now what is this—", Sesshoumaru begins to say before Kagura leans down and crashes her lips down on his mouth. Staying completely still at the contact, Sesshoumaru was at a momentary loss as of what to do when he heard the sound of a camera shutter clicking just above them. Quickly, Kagura pulls back and checks the image on her iPhone as she viciously rubs at her redden lips. The lip-stain she wore was now a light residue against Sesshoumaru's mouth as she applies a fresh coat on her bow shaped pucker.

"I know what you have been doing. And if you want to keep this away from the school board as you spend your last month here and keep the brat you're with out of the tabloids as well as the courts, you would do what I say. Is that clear, Sesshoumaru?", Kagura eerily smiles as she fingers the braided silver mane at the back of his head. "What do you want, Kaze?", he seethes, a cold, blank stare radiating out of his amber eyes. "I need your help in breaking away from Naraku by starting an affair. However, in order for this to work you cannot be emotionally attached to anyone because when he finds out he would use it against you. Over the course of the next four weeks or so, you would go out with me as I collect evidence. The way the arrangement between the Hihi and Kaze family works is that I cannot get a hold of the rest of my funds until I am either 21 or aptly engaged to Naraku. However, the entire thing can go south and I gain nothing if he calls infidelity out on me before I can call it out on him; or if I prove to be anything other than heterosexual. So in order to be free I have to play this part discreetly while collecting evidence that I can have relations with the opposite sex. I'm working on proving Naraku's infidelity as well and can use some assistance", Kagura blabs.

"Why this? Why now?", Sesshoumaru exhales as he puts his hands against his forehead in defeat. "I am running out of time. I'm almost positive Naraku is doing something of ill will to my cousin, Kanna. Moreover, she is probably doing it to save me. Nevertheless, I would save myself… by any means necessary. Moreover, while I am damn hot, I'm not sure rumors of my lesbianism would go over well in this school. Before I came here, there was already talking from my old school about how I never had a boyfriend. Then because of it, my parents made the arrangement with Hihi right before they suspiciously passed on. I don't mean to break you down with my sob story or to cause harm to the victim. Honestly, I wish you weren't even involved. But I have some information for you in regards as Naraku's plan to bring down your enterprise and I figured if you were involved with this as well, I can have some sort of leverage…", she explains playing with the edges of her tight pencil skirt.

"Kaze… if you were in a different realm you would have been a formidable business partner. Although this Sesshoumaru wishes no harm to befall Ms. Seiga. For the greater good, her emotions would have to be set aside. It should give her time to mature as well. When do I start?", Sesshoumaru asks. "Meet me by the janitor closet after your class in 3D design. Oh and make sure you tell Seiga nothing of this arrangement. You are going to have to let that relationship fall apart on its own. However, do it quickly. The more she knows the more this entire thing can be compromised", Kagura explains before raising the lights in the classroom. As Sesshoumaru stands to head out of the room, Kagura grabs hold of his hands and whispers, "Be sure to congratulate the brat and her friends for becoming part of my crew… You may want to get yourself clean up before rushing off…"

Throwing open the class room door, she saunters off into the hallways as Sesshoumaru stifles the upcoming growl sounding out of his body.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

He was barely able to sit through the staff meeting without trying to scratch his skin off. "_They will pay… and when it is over… I will have what is mine…._", he mentally seethes before straightening himself and continuing with his schedule.

* * *

By the end of the school day, a frustrated Rin waits outside her locker with Kikyo, Kagome and Sango as Kagura rounds the corner. Spritzing on a few sprays of her Dolce & Gabana perfume, Kagura greets each girl with a light embrace before starting her assessment. "I see neither of you three wear anything other than your body odor. First, up you must start recognizing your favorite fragrances and become the very essence and ideal of it. We can continue after you girls have done your research", Kagura briefly instructs. "Can I smell your perfume again?", Rin meekly questions as Kagura rubs her neck lightly and offers up her wrist. "That smells really familiar. But I think it's the scent underneath it", she analyzes. "Let me get this straight, you have us waiting around after we rush to meet up with you, only to have us go away and do some research?", Sango rudely questions.

"Yes. I am the fashion expert here and as well as the one to teach you etiquette along with Kikyo, or must I remind you that the everyday ponytail hairstyle went out with Napoleon Dynamite", Kagura stoically comments. Sango scoffs as Kagome and Rin hold her back, dismissing themselves from the presence of the Kanna and Kikyo. Once alone, Kikyo turns to Kagura with a knowing look on her face. "That naïve brat has no idea, does she? I have to admit, you almost had me worried when she said she recognized the scent. Exactly where have your hands been and should I be requesting hand sanitizer before having you touch me again?", Kikyo teases as she laughs mockingly. "Relax, he just allowed me to grope him this afternoon. Just let you and Naraku continue doing your job and it will cease to be any sort of contact between the two. However, I did notice the ring on Rin's hand. Kanna pointed out to me. What are we to do about that?", Kagura asks rhetorically as she walks with Kikyo to the school exit.

"One way or another, it will be gone", Kikyo jokes as the two chuckles upon exiting the school building.


	10. Withering Hearts

**Withering Hearts**

Rin stands outside the school building and waiting with her closest comrades at the staff parking lot. She continues replaying the odd moments during 3D Design class where Sesshoumaru not only neglects to call on her during the entire class but made no commentary about her work in front of the others. Then to make matters worse, when she waited around to volunteer and clean up after class, he swiftly dismissed her with the excuse that forced her to wait by her locker. And after waiting for what seemed like forever, she received a text that something came up so she was to meet him at the parking lot. Therefore, her thoughts were far away when she finally comes back to reality with Kagome waving her hand in front of Rin's face. "Earth to Rin… anyone in there? We were making plans for Thursday…", Kagome explains.

"Is it just me or is Sesshoumaru starting to act really funny?", Rin mutters aloud after waving off Kikyo and InuYasha as the couple drove away in his red Ferrari. "Last I check, Sesshoumaru doesn't do anything remotely amusing", Miroku jokes in a mocking stoic voice. Awkward silence develops amongst the small group as Sango nudges the boy with a disapproving shake of her head. "I'm sure it's nothing, Rin. He may just be a bit overworked… it is midterms week and the other teachers are using him to their advantage before he's gone next term", Kagome consoles to Rin's amusement. "That's still no excuse for nearly shoving her away when we came to get her", Sango scoffs at remembering the brief encounter. "Come on, give the man a break. He seemed distracted all afternoon. Who knows? Maybe he's uncomfortable with personal displays", Miroku questions. "I guess… but there was something off about this afternoon…", Rin mutters as she begins to finger her ring.

Suddenly the man of the hour exits the school building and walks over to the awaiting group of friends with a cold, hard look on his diplomatic face. All comments die on the throats of the four comrades as he comes to a stop before them. "Ms. Seiga, I trust you are ready for your departure? There has been a change of plans so tonight you have to settle at your address. Actually, you may need to settle at your residence for the next couple of evenings", he dismisses before turning to head to his awaiting vehicle. "But, Sessh—Mr. Takahashi. I—I'm sort of afraid…", Rin begins to mumble. "Ms. Seiga that is another ordeal for you to conquer", Sesshoumaru intrudes. "Hold up—what in the world is your problem? If the lady says she's scared why would you—", Miroku begins to defend as Rin raises a small hand up to stop his talking.

"It's okay, Houshi. He's right. I guess I just gotten too used to always having him drive me around and then I even have been staying at his house outside of the parameters set. Some people may feel a bit uncomfortable. He just needs his comfort zone. I'll be okay…", she dismisses. Before she can follow behind the silver haired young adult, Sango grabs hold of Rin's hand, catching sight of the unshed tears building up in her friend's face.

"Rin… I'll come over and stay with you tonight. Just give me a moment to call my dad…", Sango begins. Rin inhales briefly before plastering on a big smile on her face. "No—Sango, really it's okay. And that goes for you too Kagome. I'm always depending on you guys to keep me safe. It's about time I stay a night in my own room. Besides, no offense but I sort of miss my own bed. I'll call you guys later tonight though", Rin calls out as she quickly spins around and takes off after Sesshoumaru before her friends can debate any more on the topic.

Once inside of the black Bugatti and completely buckled in, an uncomfortable silence envelops the couple after Rin waves her friends off as they head over to the student parking lot. "Um… Sessh… Mr. Takahashi, can I speak with you for a moment?", Rin barely whispers as Sesshoumaru tightens his grip on the steering wheel. The silence stretches out between the two until Sesshoumaru pulls up just outside of Rin's house. Turning off the ignition, he turns his attention to the girl beside him with cold eyes focus on her clouded brown orbs. "I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me for the past couple of months. Everything from taking me to my therapy sessions, to taking me to see my dad, to having me stay at your house for a bit. I guess I have been a burden and it's about time you get some space, right?", she beams with a light smile on her face.

Nervous by the awkward silence in the vehicle, she quickly whispers her goodbye before throwing her backpack on her back and climbing out of the car. "Ms. Seiga", Sesshoumaru calls out before she can close the door to the Bugatti. Rin turns to see cold eyes glare at her. "This arrangement is permanent. This Sesshoumaru is requesting his space… indefinitely", he mutters as he watches Rin drops her bag on the ground in shock.

"What do you mean—", she begins to mutter through trembling lips. "Ms. Seiga, you are not stupid. I am certain you know what I meant. At this moment in time, this Sesshoumaru is calling this affiliation off. It has been unsafe for your health and you have fostered a rather disturbing dependency on my existence in your life. So much so, it is beginning to stunt your rationale development. However, the best solution would be to remain as comrades", he begins before watching as Rin falls to her knees on the pavement outside the vehicle, her entire body beginning to tremor.

"We were already friends… what did I do? How can I fix this? Just tell me, Sesshoumaru…", she nearly shrieks as she turns her face away from the silver haired young adult before her. Climbing out the driver's seat, Sesshoumaru walks around the front of the Bugatti, forcing Rin to return to her feet as he tries to ignore her shaking frame. "It wasn't a dream… was it? I mean, you never said you loved me but I thought you at least felt… and you promised—_you_ promised, you asked me to stay by your side… was it all a lie?", she begins to ramble, pacing away from him. "Ms. Seiga—", Sesshoumaru begins before Rin wheels around and slaps him. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT ME! TELL ME THIS ENTIRE THING WASN'T A LIE!", she shrieks taking off the ring on her hand and pitching it at the man. Silence was her only answer as she lets the tears fall. Stomping over to her backpack, she rips the green knapsack open to reach in and pull out the pink iPhone. "Ms. Seiga—let us not be irrational, you need—", Sesshoumaru starts to approach her, only to be frozen at the sight of angry brown eyes glaring at him.

"I don't need anything from you… I don't need anything from a cowardly liar…", she yells, throwing the phone at his head only for him to catch it in the air one-handed. Situating the massive green knapsack onto her small back, she stands up and tries to steady herself to enter her house only to turn around and walk right into Sesshoumaru's tall, dark suited body. "Ms. Seiga—I am truly sorry…", he mutters as she pushes past him and into her house.

Once inside, and with her back on the door, she fights the urge to peer out of the window and watch him walk away. Taking a shaky breath, she drops her bag in the dark house, huddling in on herself as she drops to her knees and lets her tears out.

* * *

Further up across town, inside of a mansion styled after the Silicon Valley Chateau, within a ruby and cream interior decorated room, a pale raven-haired girl paces back and forth, as she holds a little wand in her hand. Finally, after hours of pacing, the teenage girl throws down the wand before ripping away the last remains of her school uniform. With her body nearly nude but with the modesty of her black laced undergarments, the girl begins parading in front of her mirror, trying to seek out any noticeable body changes. Sighing a breath of relief, she walks into her bathroom, shutting the door to take a nice, long, steamy shower.

"_This can't be happening to me_", the girl mentally confirms as she washes away her problems. "_I'll go get it checked out at the doctors, after our anniversary next week_", she mentally concludes as she finishes her shower early with the ending of hot water. Wrapping herself in a red towel, she exits the room only to come face to face with two acquaintances. "How far along are you?", Kanna asks cautiously holding the container for the pregnancy test. "What are you two doing in here? And who let you in?", Kikyo seethes as she quiets her beating heart. "The butler showed us to the entrance hall, Kanna and her quirky psyche led us to your room. Where we found your test. I'm pretty sure you don't want daddy dearest to find this", Kagura taunts under a cool mask.

"This is none of your business. I trust you two to find your way out and wait for me to address you in the entrance hall", Kikyo dismisses as she begins to grab another towel to dry her hair. "Oh but the issue is of our concern. Especially when there's a possibility that this can be Naraku's child", Kagura continues. Kikyo pauses in her actions, taking a moment to compose her face before turning to the guest in question. "And by chance how do you acquire this knowledge? Through Kanna's psychic visions?", Kikyo scoffs. "It's no secret as to why Naraku does everything under your power Kikyo. The only one oblivious to it is your precious moneymaker boyfriend, oh excuse me, should I say betrothed? I'm sure you know what happens to that agreement when infidelity is proven before the marriage. And seeing as Naraku is my intended, the consequences will be dire on both ends", Kagura mildly threatens.

"Fine—what do you want from me?", Kikyo groans as she throws herself into the nearest cushioned chaise. "Help in freeing me and Kanna from Naraku's control. Our family left us as future heirs to our fortune and we shouldn't need a man to claim that fortune. Especially one of the likes of Naraku", Kagura seethes. "And how am I supposed to do this? Change the law? Naraku is entitled to his rights as I am to mine when it comes to the affairs of the wealthy. What exactly am I helping you do?" "You already begun by having Kagura toy in the affairs of the Takahashi heirs. However, we were wondering if you would allow the affair between Sesshoumaru and Kagura to go public at the end of this as something much more serious. Kagura would be 18 in a few more months. Due to embarrassment, certainly, Naraku will be inclined to reject the betrothal and we get to keep our entitlement. And he would not be harmed other than his pride", Kanna assures the questioning teen.

"Trust me, Kikyo. You don't want to be one of Naraku's puppets. He makes it seem as if you're in control but in the end, he somehow pulls the strings to make sure he's the only remaining victor. Consider this a warning and precaution against other actions", Kagura finishes. "Okay I agree to the situation on hand. However, let's not be so hasty. I want to make sure InuYasha has no idea who's involved with what's going on between his brother and the snot nose brat he's in love with. All of this must be kept out of suspicion. So you'll wait on my cue and in the end I'll make sure Naraku will see his downfall as well", Kikyo agrees, confirming the deal by shaking the hands of both acquaintances.

"You know girls. You're not as annoying as Yura and I knew her longer. I may be trusting you two more as our dealings go on", Kikyo cackles with her guest as she directs them out of her room so she can finish getting dressed.

* * *

Back across town, Rin exits the shower, having just placed a phone call to her friends, they were on their way to her house after revealing the break-up. Quickly putting on a pair of dark yoga pants and a snug, green teddy bear t-shirt that she last wore as a preteen, she heads downstairs, allowing her hair to air dry as she throws the messy, raven curls into a very loose bun at the crown of her head. Turning on every light she can find in the house, she quickly finds her glasses and places the thin frames back on her face. Shuddering at the hidden dark corners still apparent in certain sections of the house, she quickly makes her way to the kitchen as her stomach begins to grumble. Staring intently at contents of the refrigerator, her appetite was immediately loss as she remembered that no one has gone grocery shopping or cleared the container for the past 3 months. Stopping her heart from thinking of the reason she was not home, she grabs the trashcan and some cleaning supplies before going to work on the contents inside.

Soon a half an hour pasts before Rin sits in front of a completely emptied refrigerator, holding her now talking stomach. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she frowns as she remembers that it was nearly time for her to take her pain medication. Turning her attention back to the refrigerator, she sighs before tying up the trash and deciding to take the trash out before she thinks about taking those awful pills. "_I wonder if Gome and San would want to eat take-out tonight?_", she mentally churns as she kicks her slippers on and a light jacket before cautiously approaching her front door. Peering out at the empty front lawn, she was surprised at the sight of the familiar black Bugatti sitting right outside the picket fence of her house. Blinking rapidly, she tries to see if anyone was inside the vehicle before the feeling of a dark shadow behind her scares her right out of her skin.

Nearly shrieking in fright, Rin's fear dies on her lips when she recognizes the familiar dark suit and silver locks standing in front of her in a perfectly chiseled face and golden eyes. "You have two minutes to leave before I call the cops…", Rin begins to threaten. "Then you are going to need this for a quicker reaction, Ms. Seiga", Sesshoumaru tsks, sliding Rin the pink iPhone back in her hand. "What do you want Mr. Takahashi", she seethes, dropping the bagged trash against the door and folding her arms. "Believe it or not, I do actually care about you, Rin. I never meant to hurt you", Sesshoumaru breathes as he tries to reach out and touch the girl in front of him only to be met with a hard glare. "Yeah, let me guess. You just care so much that it would be better to be my guardian or a friend than being my lover. You know my feelings for you were a mistake to indulge in because it is harmful to my being. Do me a favor and just disappear from my life… let me continue to believe you're disgusted with me", Rin whispers as fresh tears run down face.

"Rin… that is the last thing that crosses my mind when I think about you", Sesshoumaru mutters as he removes the glasses from her cheerless face and wipes at her tears. "I don't know what to believe anymore… you say you want to be friends and that this is not my fault but… you're standing there acting as if…", she dismisses before Sesshoumaru's lips come crashing down on hers. Shocked and slightly confused at his actions, Rin tries to fight off his embrace only serving to further drag her body closer to his as he deepens the kiss. After a calculated moment where Rin tries to cease her anxiety, she returns the kiss, meshing her body into his, seeking the comfort in his missing touch. His body looming over hers to the point where he grew weary of craning his neck, Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around Rin's small frame, hoisting her in the air as they never broke their kiss.

As the contact progressed, Rin's arms raise above Sesshoumaru's shoulder as her fingers places a death grip against the slight curve in the neckline while her legs proceeded to wrap themselves around his torso. Being the first to break away from the kiss, Rin gasps as Sesshoumaru slightly adjusts her body so that she was hoisted even higher in the air, raising the pockets of the fitted suit jacket he wore. In his movement, his hands now rested against Rin's thighs, causing her to shudder as he strokes the soft, sheer fabric against them. Staring down at the golden orbs beneath her, Rin starts to tear up at the sight of his blankest face. "Sesshoumaru… I-I…I love you", she whimpers. "Rin… I am—", he carefully begins but stops at the feel of his pocket vibrate against his pant leg. Slowly setting Rin on her feet, he grabs hold of the trash bag and plants a chaste kiss against her smooth forehead before turning to exit through the front door.

"Please… make sure you lock the front door Ms. Seiga. And be sure to get yourself something to eat with what I left on the counter", he calls out, quickly exiting the house and closing the door behind him. Rin remains standing in the exact place he left her as her thoughts consume her. With another gnawing pain to her stomach, she snaps out of her reverie and locks the door before racing up the steps and to her medicine cabinet to take her daily dosage. A few moments later, the doorbell rings and Rin slowly trails her steps back downstairs as she opens the door to see a fuming Sango and a sympathetic Kagome waiting for her.

"Did he try to beg to get you back? Because that jerk—he's not worth your time", Sango glowers upon greeting. Kagome immediately hugs Rin, handing the girl her glasses as she silently inspects for signs of crying. "We ran into him on our way here, he asked us to give these back to you and to make sure you ate something…", Kagome explains as Rin looks over the thin frames before wiping them off with the band of her pants and replacing them on her face.

"Thank you. How does takeout sound for dinner? I never got a chance to get some groceries", Rin explains as she leads her friends inside and relocks the front door. Heading into the kitchen, Rin stops as she spots a black credit card with her name, a wad of cash folded and rubber band, and the ring she threw at Sesshoumaru sitting on the kitchen counter. Quickly turning around, she bumps into her friends as they continue to walk past her and into the kitchen. Sango goes straight to Rin's refrigerator and scoffs at the empty contents within. "You weren't kidding… how about we cut the last class and go shopping for groceries tomorrow, after school?", Sango calls out. Kagome walks over to the few dishes in the sink and begins to tidy them into the adjacent dishwasher. "Takeout sounds good, Rin. Why don't you head upstairs and finish that essay? Sango can get Houshi to swing by with some refreshments after I order the food", Kagome smiles after handing Rin her and Sango's belongings.

Rin looks over at the two friends in front of her and smiles before nodding reassuringly, swiping the contents on the kitchen counter and heading upstairs to place their bags in her room. Once upstairs and by herself, Rin dims the lights, lightly closing the door as she fingers the ring. Dark thoughts begin to consume her mind as every memory of the short time she and Sesshoumaru spent together during the last few months came flooding back with a fresh set of tears. Jhene Aiko's "The Worst" begins to flit through her lips as she clutches the ring against her heart.

"_Tell me—whatcha say now, Tell me—whatcha say? You said-that you would, come again… You said-that we would, remain friends… but—you know that I do not—depend on… No-thing… or no one… So why would—you show up, so un—invited… then, Just change… my mind—like that…_", Rin begins before dropping her hands and letting the tears run down her face. "_Please don't take this—personal… But you ain't shit, and you weren't special—Til I… made you so… You better act—like you know… That I been through… worse than you… I just can't… keep runnin' away… I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you… But I want you… (But I want you…)I don't mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to… But I love you…_", she harmonizes before furiously wiping away her tears and placing her glasses back on her face. Searching for a light and thin chain in the jewelry box on her dresser, she places the ring on the thin gold necklace she finds before putting it around her neck and turns to her laptop to finish off her essay.

* * *

Later on that evening, during dinner within the large Victorian designed estate, three silver haired males sit down with the head lady of the household as they make idle chatter about business. "So with that in mind, we should really consider possibly making a merger with at least one of our rivals just in case the Miko merger doesn't completely live up to its name", InuTaisho dictates over the dinner table. "So it's your choice boys. Of our rivals which one would you rather benefit from: Ookami's Car Industry, which will further branch our horizons to expand our marketing, or Hihi's Steel Manufacturing, which will further our productivity", Izayoi follows in discussion. "Seriously do you guys just look up everyone we go to school with who are heirs to certain industries so as to make sure their always in our lives? And who the fuck gives a damn about steel? I say titanium is where it's at", InuYasha comments.

InuTaisho lightly nods his head as Izayoi rolls her eyes at her son's crude way of making a marketing decision. "It is mere coincidence that the future heirs of these industries are school mates of you boys. What says you Sesshoumaru?", InuTaisho asks the quiet young man, idly playing with his food during the entire conversation. "How about we turn to other industries that are not competing to further our marketing to other people? For instance, partnering with Seiga's Gaming Industries can help expand our marketing as well", Sesshoumaru chimes in mildly before putting down his fork. "Sesshoumaru, I like your view point but without an actual head of company, that idea would be placed on the backburner. Moreover, InuYasha, I don't want to hear any snide remarks coming from you about your aforementioned statement. Nevertheless, what's the matter sweetheart? You barely touch your plate this evening. Are you ill? We'll have the doctor come in the morning and someone can cover for you at the school", Izayoi begins to worry.

"No mother. I am weary… I imagine. May I be excused?", Sesshoumaru asks, quickly dismissing himself without waiting for a response from the dining table. The remaining Takahashi family gave each other a look that said something was very much wrong. "Maybe I should…", Izayoi begins. "No, mom. Maybe he just needs to chill out for a while. We don't need you worrying yourself sick", InuYasha cuts in. "I never worry myself—", she tries to begin again. "Dear, just give it a rest and let's finish our dinner in peace", InuTaisho dismisses. "I don't know who you think you're talking to but you will get yours in bed tonight Taisho", Izayoi quips making InuYasha drop his fork. "You guys are gross. You're like… old. Can I be excused?", InuYasha gags.

"Yes, you may. And I have you know InuYasha, that we're still young enough to give you another brother and old enough to whoop your behind", InuTaisho remarks as InuYasha laughs himself out of the dining room. With only the Takahashi parents in the room, Izayoi and InuTaisho move closer together to share one light kiss during their meal. "You don't think we're getting to old for this, do you?", Izayoi teases as she pulls away from her husband. "For the excitement, perhaps we can dial it back a bit. However, our love… never, my dear. Never too old", InuTaisho chuckles.

"Speaking of making children, I find it weird that Rin isn't at dinner with us tonight… remind me to call her and check in with her in the morning. She might as well move in to the house with all her belongings here", Izayoi ponders aloud. "You just like the idea that there is finally a girl around for you to bother. Nevertheless, I'll speak to Sesshoumaru about her in the morning. I understand the actions taken to avoid suspicion but a night without that girl at our table… well—dammit was pretty dull", InuTaisho grins. Finishing off their meal in solemn silence, the happily married elder Takahashis were unaware of the turmoil in their son's life.

* * *

The night ends and brings about a new day for the students and staff of Feudal High. What made this morning peculiar was the amount of fliers all over the school grounds of the upcoming talent competition. The top prize was a grant to the club of the winner's choice and a live broadcast of their performance on a late night television show.

"So why don't we do two group performances instead of one extravagantly planned thing and have the student body vote on which one they would want to win. Then we can make a proposal to the administrative staff to split the money on our extracurricular clubs", Kagura suggests to the gang. "Because it'll basically be me, Kagome, Rin, and Miroku against the rest of you guys simply because you don't like us. It's okay we don't like you either", Sango admits before getting her mouth covered by a sheepishly laughing Miroku. "Well we were going to suggest that be the grouping but since Tajiya feels that will be a completely unfair advantage, we can afford to give up a few more people to be represented", Kanna chimes in. "I volunteer to go to Kagome's group", Kouga speaks up.

"Like hell you will", InuYasha growls. Kikyo clears her throat before announcing, "As it was to be expected of you Kouga and I suppose Kags must also go to their side to keep you in line. Besides, even with the slight disadvantage in number, we have each club represented well enough and the majority of the student vote regardless. Good luck to you guys." "Psh… we'll see who wins", Rin mumbles to herself. "Onto the next issue, since we invited three new girls into our group, we need to revolutionize their look. I believe Kagura gave you your assignments", Yura announces.

"I feel in tuned with Ralph Lauren's Always Yours", Kagome proposes. "We can do that. It's a very soft and feminine look. Think bohemian rhapsody. Lots of pink lacy things with a few complimentary earth tones come to mind for your transformation", Kanna analyzes. "I was thinking of Vera Wang's Rock Princess", Rin follows. "Wow… Rin, right? I like the iniative you're taking into this project. You do understand the drastic change this will ensue?", Kagura asks. "I'm overdue for a few changes", Rin teases. "Okay, your makeover will be certainly a major project", Kagura confirms, tapping the glasses of the girl in question.

"Well I decided I really don't give a damn about what I turn out to be as long as I have a hand in it. So I didn't take the liberty in doing the extra homework", Sango mildly complains. "Well then you will receive anything that I decided to change you into and you will like it", Kagura retorts. "Says you", Sango mutters just as Miroku grabs hold of her hand, squeezing it slightly to silence her rebellious attitude. "Anywho, the transformation will be seen next week at the start of Champ Week—and since we have two of you guys from that dorky Show Choir, your assignments are something by Katy Perry or Miley Cyrus. In front of the entire cafeteria of course. Until then, I'll leave it to you girls to meet me early Saturday morning and then Sunday evening to do the little tricks with Yura and Kanna's assistance", Kagura finishes.

The school bell rings and the group disperse to head to their regular classes with the rest of the student body. Unbeknownst to Kagome, InuYasha was following her to her next class. "Um…", InuYasha begins, startling Kagome a bit as she awkwardly misses a step and stumbles. "Hey, InuYasha. What's wrong?" "I just want to thank you for everything you done for me. My grades have improved and when me and Kikyo celebrate our anniversary next week, I won't look foolish", InuYasha compliments. "It was a pleasure, InuYasha. Feel free to ask me for anything else", Kagome begins. "That's the thing. Since you were so good at helping me with another language I was wondering if you will do two things for me", InuYasha mutters.

"Okay, but hurry, I can't be late for my next class", Kagome pauses as she stands outside her classroom door. "One, would you help me with our homeroom, Calculus work. The bastard has been getting on my nerves and taunting my parents about that. I just need to knock him down a few pegs for now", InuYasha jokes. "And the other thing?" "Uh… Would you go to dinner with me this Friday?", he blushes. Kagome stands silently, in mild shock of the question he just voiced. "It's not a date. I just want to thank you appropriately and test my skills. And since you're part of my circle now I need to introduce you to the benefits of this world without the catty remarks from the ladies", he quickly mutters. "Well, then. Of course. Pick me up around 7?", Kagome dismisses as she receives a quick appreciative hug from the silver haired teen. With that, InuYasha swiftly pulls away and with a wave, walks away from the door and runs to his next class, his cheeks still enflamed while Kagome takes her seat with glaring eyes on her.

* * *

With this period being Kikyo's free period, she left the school building to meet up with an unnamed client. "Mr. H told me that I would be expecting you", the unnamed man speaks as he removes his hat and large overcoat, but kept on his dark shades. "Yes. I'm Kikyo Miko, heiress of the Miko Cosmetics fortune. I have a new proposition for him. One much greater than anything Naraku can offer him", Kikyo mutters as she ties her hair back into a low ponytail while removing her own dark shades. "Tell him, I need him to keep a spy on Naraku. In addition, I need him, to personally handle the knowledge of personal affairs in the Takahashi household. For this, I will entitle him to a share of the company and an extra 1.2 million will be wired into an account he can access. Later on, I will need him to take out a few people", she addresses accordingly, handing the unnamed client a large manila folder.

"I assure you, Mr. H, is pleased to do business with you", the unnamed client dismisses as he turns to leave the dark alley they were speaking in, revealing a few stray silver hairs under his dark wig. "Oh, and tell Mr. H that he should learn to be more careful about his identity. He may be hard to fight off but he's not hard to capture. Or should I tell him myself?", Kikyo speaks as she puts on her shades again while buttoning her dark pea coat. "You were always the wise one Kikyo. Despite, your looks", he comments. "I mean it, Hakudoshi, be careful. Time is of the essence", she concludes as she waits for him to exit the alley before leaving the dark and desolate scene a few moments later.


End file.
